Malos hábitos
by usu666
Summary: Sasuke está perdido. Naruto quiere que vuelvan a ser amigos. "¿Amigos?" Caer es fácil; dejarse arrastrar por esa falsa sensación efervescente... ¿Cuál es el sentido? *estúpido resumen. Aviso: Sexo, drogas y rock and roll* NARUSASU-SASUNARU YAOI-AU-LEMON
1. Breve introducción al caos

**06/10/2009**

* * *

**Breve introducción al caos**

.

"_¿y por qué no sale sola? _

_porque no le da la gana. _

_dice que si no se droga, _

_dice que no siente nada." _

_**golfa**__ –Extremoduro-_

_._

–¿Naruto, adónde vas?

–¿Qué mas da? –respondió sin siquiera girarse o detenerse–. No pienso quedarme esperando en la fila otra vez para que al final no nos dejen pasar. Cuando os canséis de esperar me dais un toque y nos vemos.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos para resguardarlas un poco del frío de la noche y suspiró, viendo cómo el aire salía de su boca convertido en vaho. Sus amigos se empeñaban una y otra vez en ir a ese sitio, _Kyuubi_, y una y otra vez los miraban de arriba a abajo y les decían la frase más odiada de toda su vida como adolescentes nocturnos: "¿Sois mayores de edad?". No había nada que hacer… Entonces, ¿por qué precisamente ese sitio? Pues básicamente porque todo el mundo sabía que si entrabas ahí, era seguro que saldrías completamente satisfecho… en todos los sentidos. La gente iba a divertirse, a bailar y a tomar algo, completamente conscientes de la fama del local, completamente desinhibidos ante los roces, caricias y manoseo en general. Incluso había oído decir que tenían habitaciones privadas con todo lo necesario para pasar unas horas tocando el cielo con los dedos.

Sólo eran rumores, pero sus amigos los habían aceptado como verdades absolutas y por eso, fin de semana sí, fin de semana también, después de hacer la ronda por los bares y pubs en los que sí les dejaban entrar sin problema, terminaban con la visita obligada a la cola de aquel sitio. A decir verdad, Naruto casi prefería que no les dejasen pasar. Con una entrada de nueve mil yenes, copa no incluida, más lo que se tomara allí, su economía no sólo se habría tambaleado, sino que hubiese sufrido un auténtico atraco a mano armada, quedándose en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sin presupuesto para comer durante varios días. Se sonrió a sí mismo con resignación. No es que el dinero le importara demasiado, pero era inútil querer ocultar su envidia cuando sus compañeros hablaban de sus vacaciones en algún país extranjero, del último modelo de móvil que se habían comprado o del fin de semana de esquí o travesía en yate como si fuese lo más normal y aburrido del mundo.

Vio una máquina de bebidas al final de la calle y decidió que su cuerpo en ese momento necesitaba con urgencia un café caliente. Se echó la mano al bolsillo de los vaqueros para ver si le quedaba algo suelto y sí, parecía que tenía lo suficiente como para darse el capricho, así que se acercó y comenzó a introducir las monedas por la ranura de la máquina cuando un ruido lo hizo mirar hacia un lado, consiguiendo que se desconcentrara y la última moneda se fuera rodando hacia el callejón de al lado. "Mierda". Dio algunos pasos y la vio chocar contra una caja de cartón. Al agacharse a recogerla volvió a escuchar ese ruido que antes le había llamado la atención. "¿Qué…?" Pudo distinguir un par de siluetas en el callejón, detrás de un montón de cartones apilados. Una de ellas estaba de pie, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared y la otra… "Joder…" La otra estaba de rodillas justo delante… Naruto tragó en seco al sentir un cosquilleo subiéndole por el estómago. Más sonidos, succiones líquidas, otro cosquilleo. Dio un par de pasos más hacia delante de forma inconsciente y en ese mismo instante el mundo dejó de girar y la sangre se le heló en las venas. El chico que estaba recibiendo la felación echó ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás, sujetándose el flequillo negro con la mano y mostrando finalmente su cara, con el ceño fruncido y el vapor saliendo de su boca entreabierta a causa de los jadeos mal contenidos. No podía ser verdad, era imposible. "Ese es…" Quería apartar su mirada tanto como seguir contemplando esa expresión, ese pecho que subía y bajaba de forma irregular; la espalda de un niño bien contra la pared húmeda y roñosa… El hilo de sus pensamientos se vio interrumpido por un extraño gesto de placer en la cara del otro seguido de una mueca de total indiferencia. Vio cómo apartaba molesto a la otra persona y cómo se acomodaba los pantalones bajados. Entonces, la figura que hasta ese momento había permanecido agachada entre las sombras, se levantó, dejándolo de piedra al comprobar que se trataba de otro hombre y, más aún, que ese tipo sacaba algunos billetes de su cartera y se los metía en el bolsillo del pantalón al moreno justo antes de tratar de besarlo, consiguiendo simplemente que el otro volviese la cara.

Naruto retrocedió despacio hasta salir del callejón y, una vez a salvo, dejó caer todo su peso sobre la máquina de bebidas, deseando fundirse con ella en ese mismo instante. Agachó la cabeza mirándose las zapatillas de deporte desgastadas como si ahí estuviesen sus respuestas, una manía que arrastraba desde pequeño. Olvidándose por completo de las monedas que aún seguían en la máquina, echó a andar de vuelta a la estúpida cola que esa noche había decidido no hacer. Sus amigos seguían allí, a metro y medio del paraíso que otra vez les sería negado. Naruto tan sólo esperó apoyado en el lateral de un coche aparcado a que llegara su turno, el portero les dijera que no como siempre y volvieran a casa refunfuñando y acordándose de toda la familia del idiota aquel.

–Naruto… oye, Naruto…

–¿Hm? –levantó la vista y allí estaban, tal y como había previsto, con cara de mala hostia.

–Menudo cabrón –un chico castaño y de ojos oscuros se apoyó también sobre el coche al lado del otro–. Seguro que si tuviera un par de buenas tetas le daría igual la puta edad.

–Kiba, déjalo estar, no hay nada que hacer –Naruto estaba cansado y sólo quería volver a casa y no pensar más en lo que acababa de ver.

–Tampoco creo que te quedasen bien un par de tetas con la cara esa que tienes… –no iba a ser tan fácil. El otro chico, Sai, era de naturaleza tranquila, pero parecía disfrutar soltando de vez en cuando frases en apariencia inofensivas con las que molestar a sus amigos. Naruto procuraba ignorarlo, pero Kiba no, y siempre acababa contestando con algún estúpido improperio sin sentido que desembocaba inevitablemente en un ir y venir de insultos tontos hasta el cansancio. Por eso le extrañó sobremanera que Kiba no dijera nada y se limitara a mirar al frente con cara de asombro.

–¿Kiba?

–Oye, ¿ese… ese no es Uchiha?

Los otros dos siguieron la dirección que les marcaba el dedo índice estirado hasta dar con la espalda de un chico moreno y delgado que pasaba directamente por el lado de la cola hasta llegar a la puerta… que el portero abría personalmente sólo para él.

* * *

**Aquí de nuevo, tal y como dije, con una rayada de las mías. El título no puede ser más claro. Tan sólo es una introducción, pero espero alguna opinión por vuestra parte. Gracias.**


	2. Esta absurda desidia

**Tarde, como el autobús que pasa por la puerta de mi casa. Dicen que lo bueno se hace esperar. Siento mucho deciros que este capítulo será la excepción que confirme la regla... ^_^U**

**

* * *

**

**Esta absurda desidia...**

_._

_"Mi corazón, _

_como una lata de cerveza_

_que te la bebes y al final_

_le das patadas sin pensar_

_que me desquicias la cabeza."_

**_tu corazón _**_-extremoduro-_

.

-Uzumaki, despierta.

-¿Cómo? -enfocó la vista, que antes parecía perdida, en el hombre frente a él.

-¿Es que piensas jugar así?

Naruto miró a su alrededor y por fin pareció reaccionar. Estaban en el exterior del instituto, justo en la puerta de malla metálica que daba paso al campo de fútbol. Tardó un poco más en darse cuenta del porqué de la pregunta del entrenador y las miradas extrañadas y burlonas de sus compañeros de equipo. Llevaba puesto el uniforme del instituto, en vez de la camiseta y el pantalón corto que usaban para entrenar, y sus zapatos tampoco eran los más apropiados para correr por el césped.

-Anda, ve a cambiarte y bebe un poco de agua. Te necesito aquí, no en las nubes -Naruto asintió sin rechistar. La expresión firme y un tanto molesta del hombre le hizo saber que era mejor hacer simplemente lo que le había dicho-. ¡Los demás, diez vueltas al campo! -se llevó el silbato a la boca y sopló con fuerza, consiguiendo que unos quince muchachos dieran un respingo en el sitio y empezaran a correr como almas que lleva el diablo.

Fue entonces, mientras se dirigía rodeando el edificio del instituto hacia la parte trasera donde se encontraban las duchas y los vestuarios, que lo vio, y su cabeza volvió a llenarse de esas mismas imágenes que lo habían estado avasallando esos días. Acababa de doblar la esquina del almacén de material deportivo anexo al edificio principal del centro mientras alguien que no alcanzó a ver le tiraba del brazo. Estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para que ninguno de ellos se percatara de la presencia del rubio, pero aún así no pudo evitar esconderse mientras trataba de conseguir el ángulo adecuado que le permitiera ver lo que estaba pasando allí, enredado de nuevo por una curiosidad que al tiempo que lo instaba a mirar, le aseguraba que no le iba a gustar nada lo que quiera que fuese a ver allí.

Identificó al momento al otro tipo. A pesar de no tenerlo como profesor, ese pelo gris peinado de forma tan peculiar, como si acabara de salir de un túnel de viento, y la particularidad añadida de llevar casi toda la cara tapada por una especie de pañuelo o bufanda no dejaban lugar a dudas: Kakashi-sensei. Sabía que enseñaba Literatura en la clase de Sasuke, pero el lenguaje gestual del tipo le dio a entender de manera tajante que aquella conversación no estaba relacionada lo más mínimo con los estudios. El más mayor lo zarandeaba aún cogido del brazo y Naruto pudo apreciar la furia que intentaba contener apretando con fuerza el puño de la mano que no sujetaba al Uchiha. Por su parte, el moreno mantenía la cabeza girada, sin reclamarle nada a aquel tipo, escondiendo bajo un ceño fruncido el dolor físico que le producía aquel agarre. Naruto sitió una punzada en el pecho. Aquella expresión la conocía demasiado bien y, como otras muchas veces antes, le volvió a asaltar una angustia opresiva y cortante que le hacía difícil incluso las reacciones más mecánicas e inconscientes de su propio cuerpo; como el respirar.

Sin que sus pies pudieran siquiera dar un paso, siguió con los ojos fijos en aquellos dos: las manos del profesor dirigiéndose con rabia hasta la camisa del uniforme del moreno, directas a los botones... Las de Sasuke sujetando fuerte las muñecas del mayor, impidiendo así que continuara con lo que pretendía... El momento en que el hombre dejó caer los brazos con resignación... El acercamiento del chico, que levantaba la barbilla entreabriendo la boca hasta rozar su aliento con el del otro...

Vio que los labios de Kakashi se movían y que negaba quedamente con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos derrotado, pero no pudo interpretar qué era lo que le había dicho a Sasuke justo antes de que éste uniera ambas bocas en un beso tan agresivo que pronto lo hizo reaccionar temblando y saliendo de allí a todo lo que daban sus pies, sin importarle si en su huída era o no descubierto.

Jamás, en todo el tiempo que llevaba en el equipo, se había saltado un solo entrenamiento, pero ahora se sentía incapaz incluso de mantenerse en pie. Se dejó caer por detrás del enrejado de unas canchas antiguas que esperaban abandonadas para convertirse en una pista de tenis. Necesitaba estar encogido, encerrado por un momento en sus propios sentimientos olvidados. No entendía nada. Desde que volviera a ver a Sasuke al inicio del curso, después de tantos años, había pretendido no conocerlo, dado que el moreno había ignorado completamente su existencia, volviendo la cara más de una vez y sin intención alguna de dirigirle una simple palabra. Pero Sasuke estaba bien. Serio y distante, como siempre, pero bien... ¿verdad? Había sabido de la muerte de su padre hace algunos años por las noticias. Asesinado a manos de un ladrón de poca monta que poco después fue encontrado muerto por sobredosis y llevando aún el arma con la que había acabado con la vida de ese importante hombre de negocios. Fugaku Uchiha, un gran hombre de cara a la galería; un cabrón desalmado y sin escrúpulos para con sus propios hijos. Y ahí, Sasuke se había llevado la peor parte. Por eso pensó que su muerte, más que una tragedia, había sido una liberación. Por fin iba a tener la libertad que tanto ansiaba, por fin se iban a cumplir los deseos de su hermano mayor... ¿Qué había pasado realmente después de todo?

Golpeó el suelo con fuerza preso de un profundo desprecio por sí mismo. La misma angustia, la misma estrechez de sus pulmones a la hora de respirar, el mismo golpeteo fuerte de su corazón. Todo provocado por un segundo en la expresión de ese mismo chico que de nuevo aparecía para remover la parte más honda y espesa de su alma. "Joder, Sasuke... otra vez no..."

**xxxXxxx**

Dejó caer la mochila en el suelo, al lado de la puerta de la habitación, y después de cerrarla colocó con cuidado la vela que llevaba encendida sobre una vieja mesilla de noche al lado del colchón, en el centro de un pequeño plato con agua preparado así para prevenir cualquier tipo de accidente en caso de quedarse dormido antes de apagar su única fuente de luz. Se sentó en el colchón y resopló totalmente agotado. No era el mejor sitio para dormir, pero era gratis y, desde luego, era lo único que se podía permitir por el momento. Se quitó los zapatos sin siquiera desabrochar los cordones, restregándolos entre sí, y terminó por tumbarse y taparse con algunas mantas, sintiendo que hacía demasiado frío como para cambiarse de ropa. Suspiró. Justificar su ausencia en el entrenamiento no le iba a resultar muy complicado teniendo en cuenta que el aturdimiento de esos días y las leves ojeras por falta de sueño podía achacarlos perfectamente a un resfriado. Ni siquiera su entrenador era tan estricto como para no entender y aceptar eso. Todo aquello había pasado tan de repente que no le había dado tiempo a pensar las cosas con calma. Ya, a quién quería engañar; tomarse un tiempo para reflexionar nunca había sido lo suyo. Prefería actuar y después, si acaso, enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos. El dolor de cabeza que hasta ese momento había aparecido de forma intermitente, parecía haberse instalado definitivamente justo detrás de los ojos y eso era una muestra más de su teoría. Acción. Tenía que hacer algo, pero ya era un poco tarde como para acercarse a preguntar que qué tal estaba y cómo le había ido. Cerró los ojos un momento y a pesar de haber pasado unos cinco años, lo vio todo tan claro que no pudo evitar sonreír con una impotencia tan grande como aquel recuerdo.

...

_-Hola -había visto a ese niño llegar corriendo y sentarse bajo un árbol mientras él se balanceaba sin ganas. Los columpios eran divertidos, pero llevaba toda la tarde allí sin nadie más con quien jugar y su carácter hiperactivo le había hecho cosquillas en la piel como si se hubiese metido en un hormiguero. Sin pensárselo dos veces había bajado de un salto y se había acercado corriendo, con la mirada brillante, sólo de imaginar las miles de travesuras que podrían hacer juntos, y su sonrisa más grande._

_Sin embargo, esa sonrisa no fue correspondida en absoluto y en cambio, se encontró de frente con unos ojos negrísimos que lo miraban con rencor, pero ni una sola palabra._

_-Yo soy Naruto, ¿y tú? -decían que su carácter testarudo lo había heredado de su madre. ¿Cómo iba a rendirse si era el primer niño de su edad que veía en varios días? Se agachó en frente de él y lo miró sin dejar de sonreír. El otro seguía sin hablar, y las pequeñas arrugas que tenía entre las cejas le llevaron a colocar las manos en esa cara tan pálida, una en cada mejilla, y tratar de alisar con los pulgares aquella zona fruncida. La consecuencia del atrevimiento llegó en forma de empujón, consiguiendo que el rubio cayese de culo contra el suelo-. Vale, por lo menos ahora sé que puedes moverte. ¿Sabes hablar?_

_-¿Eres estúpido o qué? -harto de ese comportamiento que consideraba inadmisible, el otro chico se había puesto de pie, observando con incredulidad la insistente mueca sonriente en la cara de ese niño fastidioso-. ¿De qué te ríes?_

_-También puedes hablar... Ahora no te queda más remedio que jugar conmigo._

_-¿Qué? -¿qué tipo de lógica era esa? Si ese idiota pensaba que iba a hacerle el más mínimo caso, era que no lo conocía. Tenía las rodillas raspadas y la ropa y las manos sucias. De ningún modo iba a acercarse a un tonto así. _

_-Venga, estás solo igual que yo._

...

Aquella fue la primera vez. La frase, que en ese momento le había salido sin más intención que mostrar lo evidente, que no había nadie más alrededor y que podían pasar lo que quedaba de tarde jugando a cualquier cosa, había desencadenado una extraña reacción que en ese entonces no supo comprender. El niño de ojos negros había dicho su nombre como en un susurro "Sasuke", pero, además, había estirado el brazo con la mano abierta a la espera de que el otro, que aún permanecía en el suelo, la agarrara para incorporarse.

Así había comenzado esa insólita amistad. Naruto pensaba que Sasuke era un niño raro, que casi no hablaba y mucho menos sonreía, pero al menos, era un niño raro que todas las tardes iba un rato al parque sólo para estar con él y eso le hacía sentir un pequeño hormigueo de pertenencia en el pecho. Además, escuchaba todas las cosas que le decía y, a pesar de que a veces le contestaba con un insulto o alguna palabra que él no entendía, no era nada tan grave que no pudiese solucionar otro insulto por su parte.

...

_-¡Vaya mierda! -Naruto metió la cabeza debajo de la fuente y después la movió hacia los lados como un perro para quitar el exceso de agua-. No aguanto más este calor._

_-Deja de hacer eso, dobe. Tampoco es para tanto._

_-Cállate. Yo no tengo la culpa de que tú seas un lagarto de sangre fría -señaló-. No entiendo cómo puedes llevar esa camiseta de manga larga -se acercó hasta quedar justo enfrente y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados-. Estás sudando... -le pasó la palma de la mano por la frente para constatar su descubrimiento-. Deberías quitarte la camiseta, teme, te va a dar un síncope._

_Sasuke parpadeó ante la acción del otro y dio un paso hacia atrás. La expresión del rubio en ese momento no le gustó nada. Se estaba acostumbrando a ver esa sonrisa cada vez que se le ocurría alguna de las suyas._

_-¡Para! ¡Naruto, no! -a pesar de haberlo visto venir, no le había dado tiempo a reaccionar cuando ya tenía al rubio tratando de quitarle la dichosa prenda._

_-¡Deja de ser tan estirado! Por aquí no hay nadie. No pasa nada si... -dejó de forcejear cuando ya casi se la había sacado-. Sasuke... ¿qué... qué te ha pasado?_

_Su primera opción fue la más obvia para su edad: tal vez su amigo se había caído o se había peleado con alguien... Pero Sasuke no era de esos que iban haciendo gamberradas como para darse un golpe así. Tampoco era de los que se peleaban. Su carácter era demasiado reservado como para buscar ese tipo de bronca. Lo miró a los ojos y vio en ellos una tristeza infinita; también ira, vergüenza... El mismo desconsuelo pasó a los suyos, que se aguaron sin saber muy bien por qué._

_Le terminó de quitar la camiseta mientras el moreno simplemente se dejaba hacer, apretando los puños como si fuesen la llave para no dejar escapar ni una lágrima. El corazón se le encogió. Sasuke tenía los costados y la espalda llenos de moretones y algunos rasguños, y los brazos tenían marcados el agarre fuerte de unas manos grandes._

_-¿Quién te ha hecho esto?_

...

Recordaba perfectamente la expresión de Sasuke, sus ojos, sus labios convertidos en una línea blanca y apretada, todas aquellas marcas que resaltaban aún más en esa piel tan clara. Pero lo que mejor recordaba era su conformidad, la aceptación de que eso era lo que merecía porque todo había sido culpa suya. La primera vez. La primera que quiso protegerlo por encima de todo y la primera también en la que se había sentido tan pequeño; tan insignificante que ni siquiera era capaz de ayudar a su mejor amigo. Sasuke simplemente había cogido su camiseta después de un rato y se la había vuelto a poner, girándose al momento para alejarse después del otro que lo miraba aún con los ojos encharcados y los dientes clavados en el labio.

Naruto gruñó incapaz de dormir. "¿Cómo voy a ser capaz de acercarme a ti ahora?"

**xxxXxxx**

Escuchó el sonido del portero automático y su vista se dirigió por inercia al reloj que cada noche acompañaba con su tic tac la lectura de algún libro. No le extrañó ver que ya eran más de las doce, así que con paso rendido se acercó a la puerta y descolgó el auricular a sabiendas de que la voz que iba a escuchar lo llevaría una vez más un poco más cerca de la perdición.

-Kakashi...

-... Sube.

Apretó el botón del telefonillo y oyó de fondo la puerta y el golpe que dio al cerrarse de nuevo. Al momento, lo vio salir del ascensor cargando una mochila y una bolsa de mano, con ese andar flexible y esa actitud de constante indiferencia. Y era eso, su actitud, lo que verdaderamente le carcomía el ánimo, lo que le instigaba a darle un buen bofetón que lo hiciera entrar en razón de una vez por todas. Pero entonces, siempre cometía el mismo error: lo miraba a los ojos. Negros. Tanto que parecían absorber su energía y transformarlo en un esclavo atento a cualquiera de sus deseos. Se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar y apenas el muchacho hubo traspasado la puerta, la cerró haciendo chocar el cuerpo del moreno contra ella y lo besó con violencia, enredando las manos en sus cabellos y devorando con su boca la otra que se le ofrecía sin la más mínima resistencia.

-Sasuke... -cerró los ojos un momento, aturdido por ese olor que le llegaba directamente a la entrepierna mientras trataba de recuperar algo de cordura- tienes que dejar de hacer esto...

-No sé a qué te refieres. Eres tú el que lo está haciendo todo, Kakashi-sensei... -arrastró las últimas palabras con esa cadencia hipnotizadora que usaba de forma deliberada cada vez que pretendía hacerse el inocente. Se zafó con un movimiento decidido y una sonrisa burlona para pasar a quitarse después el abrigo, que tiró sobre el sofá como el que siente que está en su propia casa. Del mismo modo se sentó en él, hojeando el libro que encontró a su lado, abierto y apoyado en el asiento por la página que hasta hace un momento había estado leyendo el mayor-. ¿Aún sigues con esto? Siempre pensé que las novelas guarras eran cosa de adolescentes y amas de casa aburridas.

-¿Has cenado algo? -se colocó delante de él y le quitó el libro de las manos.

-Hm, estoy bien -echó la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en el respaldo de sofá y cerró los ojos, sintiendo al momento un peso a su lado venciendo el asiento. Después, la mano templada de Kakashi rozándole por el borde de la camiseta, justo por encima del cinturón que sujetaba sus pantalones-. ¿Qué haces? -comprobó que el otro ignoraba su pregunta y no tuvo más remedio que volverlo a sujetar por la muñeca como hacía siempre que el mayor se empeñaba en demostrarle que se preocupaba por él.

-Tienes que dejar de hacerlo, Sasuke, lo digo en serio.

-Si vas a seguir con eso, me largo -hizo amago de levantarse, pero el profesor lo cogió del brazo, volviéndolo a sentar en su sitio.

-Está bien... -se llevó las manos a los ojos, deslizándolas después por ellos para tratar de despejarse-. No es necesario que te vayas.

-Bien, voy a ducharme.

Kakashi asintió mientras el otro sacaba algunas cosas de su bolsa y se dirigía al baño. Sabía que estaba jugando con él. Lo supo desde el primer momento; esa mirada inescrutable le habló alto y claro, y él leyó como en un libro abierto la conducta viciada que se escondía detrás de esa desidia. Cometió el error de probar sus labios, beber de esa piel, saborear la estrechura de su esencia... y pagó por ello, en todos los sentidos. Se recreó en todas las drogas que le ofrecía ese cuerpo y ahora, enganchado hasta el infinito a él, no le quedaba otra opción que admitir que, muy a su pesar, le daba todo igual con tal de tenerlo aunque sólo fuese por un rato, aunque todo fuese una mentira.

* * *

**Nos leemos en los comentarios. Besos y maullidos...**


	3. Discípulo de la soberbia

**Discípulo de la soberbia**

.

"_se acabó  
el odio me arrolló la razón  
con mi época estoy comprometido  
y el amor, se fue volando por el balcón  
a donde no tuviera enemigos  
y ahora estoy en guerra contra mi alrededor  
no me hace falta ningún motivo  
y es que soy  
maestro de la contradicción  
y experto de romper lo prohibido"_

_**segundo movimiento. lo de fuera **__–extremoduro–_

_._

_Cuando Sasuke nació, lo hizo de la mano de la muerte. Sasuke se despertó tarde, cuando la felicidad había sido repartida y sólo quedaban la rabia y la venganza. Lloró, y con ello recibió una caricia, la primera y la última de su infancia. Volvió a llorar otra vez, y un golpe rompió pronto su inocencia. Su cuerpo se quebró y su mente cansada durmió para siempre a base de pastillas para no soñar…_

_._

_._

La música era densa como sus propios pensamientos, y el ambiente no dejaba de producirle una cierta desazón que trataba de mitigar a toda costa a base de alcohol añejo. Su cuerpo se movía, más por la inercia de todos los que le rodeaban que por sí mismo, siguiendo el ritmo monótono y machacón de esa última canción que parecía durar ya horas. Una respiración caliente en su nuca, demasiado cerca, le obligó a cerrar los ojos y dejarse caer un poco hacia atrás mientras unas manos se metían curiosas por debajo de su camiseta y algo firme se restregaba sin reparos contra su trasero. Ni siquiera le hizo falta girarse para saber de quién se trataba.

–Me la has puesto dura, Uchiha…

Neji Hyuuga. La voz le llegó ronca y débil, en un murmullo que, extrañamente, fue capaz de meterse en su cerebro por encima del sonido de la música. Sonrió de medio lado con los ojos entrecerrados de puro cansancio y, casi como por rutina, retiró la mano del otro del contacto con su cuerpo y echó a andar tirándole del brazo. Sin volverse a mirar, abandonó el centro de la pista esquivando gente que se movía y retorcía presa del apetito desordenado de los deseos carnales.

Atravesaron una puerta y el ruido se amortiguó a sus espaldas, siendo sustituido por algún que otro sonar de muelles, golpes rítmicos y varios gemidos que aumentaban de volumen conforme subían las estrechas escaleras.

Sacó una llave del bolsillo de atrás de sus vaqueros y la introdujo en la cerradura, haciéndola girar después un par de veces. Una vez abierta la puerta, tanteó la pared con la seguridad de encontrar ahí el interruptor. Una luz suave iluminó la habitación en tonos rojizos, dándole un ambiente de prostíbulo roto únicamente por una estantería alta llena de libros a un lado y un escritorio con un ordenador portátil delante de la ventana.

–¿Sigues quedándote por aquí?

Sasuke no respondió. Se limitó a cerrar la puerta después de que el otro hubo pasado y, mirándolo fijamente, se acercó hasta quedar pegado a él. Metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón ajeno con confianza, sacando al momento de uno de ellos una bolsita pequeña de plástico con algunos papeles arrugados dentro. Abrió uno de ellos y una sonrisa hastiada apareció en sus labios.

–¿Te encuentras bien?

No, la verdad era que no se encontraba bien, pero tampoco sabía cómo explicar ese sentimiento de repugnancia que recorría su cuerpo a la vez que el alcohol, así que su respuesta se redujo a un asentimiento desganado. Dejó caer todo el contenido del papel sobre la mesilla de noche, sentado al borde de la cama. Después, con una de las cuatro tarjetas de crédito que el otro le ofreció perfectamente colocadas en la cartera, realizó pequeños movimientos, golpeándola de canto contra la superficie de madera desgastada, para terminar dividiendo aquel polvo amontonado en dos finas líneas, que desaparecieron finalmente a través de un billete de cinto mil.

La sensación de asco no desapareció, pero se difuminó traidora tras un ánimo efervescente que le decía que no todo iba bien, pero que tampoco importaba demasiado. Ahora tan solo importaba la noche y lo que esta le ofrecía. ¿Alcohol? Pues alcohol. ¿Drogas y dinero a cambio de convertirse en la puta de aquel niño rico por algunas horas? Pues eso. Y con la idea firme de quemar la noche, aunque se chamuscara los dedos, volvió a fijarse en aquellos ojos claros y fríos, en aquel pelo castaño que caía por detrás de la espalda hasta llegar casi a la cintura y en unos modales grabados a fuego demasiado similares a los suyos propios. En la posición en la que estaba, con el otro muchacho de pie justo delante, dirigió sus manos hasta la hebilla de su cinturón, que abrió con la misma presteza con la que se deshizo después de los pantalones, dejándolos arrugados en los tobillos de aquel que lo observaba con el deseo ahogando esa mirada color ceniciento.

–¿Quid pro quo, Uchiha?

–Tú ordenas y yo obedezco, Hyuuga –su cansancio se vio adulterado y en sus ojos negros apareció de nuevo un brillo artificial que le vaciaba el cerebro. Abrió la boca sobre la tela de los bóxers, exhalando su aliento caliente hasta que éste traspasó la prenda.

–Demasiada formalidad para alguien que va a poner el culo por dinero. Desnúdate.

Sasuke se levantó de la orilla de la cama y el otro muchacho ocupó su lugar después de terminar de sacarse los pantalones, los calcetines y los zapatos. Levantó la vista siguiendo el recorrido de aquellas manos que se deshacían poco a poco de la ropa. Las acompañó mientras mostraban el abdomen plano que aparecía por el borde de la camiseta… los hombros y brazos bien formados… Las observó con avaricia deslizándose despacio por la hebilla del cinturón, abriendo cada botón de los vaqueros, desatando las hebillas de las botas negras… Las admiró vagabundeando por el filo de los bóxers grises hasta encontrar la vereda que llevaba a la última pieza de ropa al mismo lugar en el suelo en el que habían acabado las otras. Tragó en seco justo en el momento en que fue consciente del cuerpo desnudo que se exhibía ante sí. Demasiado hermoso incluso enterrado en el fango. Demasiado joven. Tan frágil… Y sin embargo era un cuerpo corrompido hasta lo más profundo, crisol de la inmoralidad y la depravación más baja.

–Mastúrbate –quería humillarlo, eliminar cualquier indicio de integridad. Siempre. Quería destrozar ese algo irreductible que lo hacía sobresalir honesto por encima de toda esa porquería.

Los dedos blancos acariciaron la ingle hasta llegar a la base del pene y aferrarse a él sin pudor. La habitación giraba por momentos mientras su mano iba arriba y abajo. Sentía el miembro endurecerse ante el movimiento, palpitando y estremeciéndose como reacción a la presión de su mano cerrada. Un poco más. Cerró los ojos a la vez que un cosquilleo conocido se agolpaba alrededor de su entrepierna esperando para explotar.

–No tan rápido –agarró al moreno por la muñeca, poniendo fin a la acción de forma contundente–. Es una falta de respeto que la puta disfrute antes que su cliente, ¿no crees? –se apoyó en la cama con los antebrazos, echando ligeramente su cuerpo hacia atrás…

… y el otro entendió. Dio un paso hacia adelante y se arrodilló entre las piernas abiertas que le ofrecían el hinchado miembro preso aún del tejido elástico. Se deshizo de él cuando el castaño levantó sutilmente el trasero, bajándolo por las piernas y dejándolo después encima de la cama.

Verlo de rodillas lo excitaba. Tenerlo ahí, sumiso como un gatito… El gato sacó la lengua, que no era rasposa, sino suave y húmeda, caliente, y la deslizó alrededor del glande de forma lenta y perezosa. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al sentirla, y otro más al observar cómo esos labios se humedecían para rodear después toda la punta, ejerciendo algo de presión y succión. Una idea se le vino a la cabeza como un flash y provocó que una sonrisa maliciosa asomara a su boca. Pasó los dedos por el cabello negro, siguiendo la forma de la cabeza hasta llegar a la nuca y entonces, de un solo movimiento, la pegó contra su abdomen, haciendo que su pene golpeara contra la garganta del que permanecía arrodillado ante sí y que éste, en un acto reflejo, apretara los dientes. La excusa. Llevaba buscándola desde que lo vio en la pista de baile, y ahí estaba. Con un sonoro bofetón, despegó la boca mojada de su pene, que ahora esperaba más hinchado y ansioso que nunca.

Su cabeza giró con fuerza hacia el lado del golpe que aún notaba caliente en su mejilla. Aguantó una arcada por la brusca intromisión, tratando de recuperar un poco el control de su respiración. No se quejó. De hecho, lo esperaba. Conocía a Hyuuga lo suficiente como para esperar esa reacción. Formaba parte de una especie de acuerdo tácito entre ellos. El otro era un sádico. No uno demasiado agresivo, pero sí dominante. Le excitaba tenerlo rendido, dócil y obediente, y él lo sabía y lo aceptaba, y en el fondo lo comprendía, porque si estuviese en su situación, seguramente haría lo mismo. Un nuevo golpe pegó su cara contra el suelo al tiempo que su brazo era retorcido en su espalda impidiéndole cualquier movimiento. No era necesario, él no pensaba rebelarse, pero el sometimiento era un aliciente demasiado morboso como para que el castaño lo dejara de lado. Sasuke sonrió. El dolor era una parte más de su falsa burbuja, una parte muy importante que lo cegaba y lo alejaba del otro dolor, del que de verdad le atormentaba. Vio de reojo cómo Neji alargaba una mano hasta el cajón de la mesilla y sacaba de él un condón que se encargó de abrir con ayuda de los dientes. Se vio libre del agarre mientras el látex era desenrollado a lo largo de ese pene que pronto estaría horadando sus entrañas, llegando hasta lo más hondo, rompiéndolo todo. Ahora simplemente vendría lo mejor…

–¡Ngh! –apretó los puños y los dientes. Aquello dolía. Demasiado. Una llamarada le subió desde el estómago hasta el pecho y después bajó hasta su entrada. Sentía ganas de llorar, de gritar, de acabar con todo de una vez por todas. Trató de relajarse a toda costa. Sólo era un momento, una sensación que se iría tan rápido como había venido, como un relámpago, y después de eso sólo quedaría la nada, el vacío, el negro más negro.

–Supongo que no esperarías delicadezas por mi parte, ¿verdad, Uchiha? –susurró contra la piel de la espalda, encorvado hacia delante, lamiendo la piel blanca y sudorosa, haciéndose de su sabor. Había entrado de una sola estocada, sin siquiera avisar, sintiendo en sus partes la asfixia propia de la estrechez que lo acogía. El moreno no protestó, y tan sólo un gruñido que no pudo controlar salió de sus labios.

–Hm. De tal palo… –sonrió con suficiencia, sabiéndose vencedor de esa batalla. El instante había pasado y ahora por fin conseguiría esa clase de dolor que andaba buscando, ese que necesitaba a toda costa.

El castaño apretó las manos que hasta entonces habían permanecido quietas, anclándolas con las uñas en las caderas de Sasuke. Embistió una vez más, con todas sus fuerzas, otra, y después otra y otra más. Algo de sangre se escurría entre los muslos blancos facilitando la fricción, pero eso sólo estimulaba su lado cruel y su necesidad de dañarlo. La rabia era el motor de la acción. Salió de él sólo para agarrarlo del pelo y arrojarlo literalmente contra la cama, boca arriba. Le abrió las piernas con violencia y volvió a introducirse en él. Quería ver su expresión de dolor, las lágrimas agolpándose rebeldes en esos ojos oscuros, el ceño fruncido, la lucha por no gritar y dejarse vencer… Quería que padeciera por todo lo que le hacía sentir, que expiara la culpa de su envidia malsana.

–Gime…ngh… Vamos, Uchiha, grita para mí –irrumpía en el cuerpo contrario con aspereza, observando el miembro necesitado del otro frotar contra su vientre. Pellizcó uno de los erectos pezones con saña y entonces notó cómo contraía su entrada y no pudo evitar descargarse contra la funda de látex mientras algo caliente mojaba su abdomen.

–Aah… –soltó el aire de golpe cuando el castaño salió de su cuerpo con la misma rudeza con la que había entrado. El efecto de la droga había pasado igual que su orgasmo, demasiado rápido para su gusto, dejándole un sabor acre en la boca. Cerró los ojos mientras el castaño se quitaba el condón usado, anudándolo antes de tirarlo a la papelera y después se vestía; oyó un roce de papeles y supuso que estaba dejando algunos billetes sobre la mesilla, aunque en ese momento lo que de verdad necesitaba era algún remedio milagroso que lo hiciera dormir varias horas y olvidar ese vacío que sentía cada vez que terminaba todo–. ¿Tienes algo?

Neji sonrió con la soberbia camuflando la angustia a pesar de que nadie lo estaba mirando y dejó una pastilla blanca y pequeña al lado de los billetes. Observó el cuerpo de Sasuke sobre la cama, encogido sobre sí mismo; repasó cada una de las marcas que éste tenía... marcas que rodeaban sus tobillos y muñecas, que se repartían furiosas por la espalda hasta llegar a las nalgas... marcas de golpes, de agarres, de violencia intencionada y permitida.

–Eres un puto enganchado, anoréxico y masoquista… y yo el mayor de los imbéciles. Que sueñes con los angelitos, Uchiha.

* * *

**Espeso, espeso, espeso...**

**No tengo nada más que decir por hoy. Prefiero conocer vuestra opinión por mala que sea... Gracias por leer.**


	4. Vuelve a estallar

**Vuelve a estallar**

"_miente. _

_si dice no, me miente. _

_si dice sí, me miente. _

_y si calla también miente. _

_dice que yo ya no te espero. _

_un cabrón embustero es _

_mi corazón que miente"_

**tercer movimiento. lo de dentro** –extremoduro–

.

Las tres primeras horas de clase se habían convertido en una auténtica tortura, una lucha para no cerrar los ojos y caer rendido ante el sueño. Inconvenientes de no pegar ojo en toda la noche. Eso, y unas ojeras monísimas casi casi tan oscuras como su actual humor. Fue oír la campana que anunciaba el descanso y desplomarse literalmente sobre su mesa mientras todos salían del aula, escondiendo la cabeza entre los brazos y deseando que sus amigos tuviesen un poquito de consideración con su persona y dejasen de insistir con la salida de ese viernes. No le apetecía lo más mínimo. Básicamente porque la idea era "provocar un encuentro casual con Uchiha en la puerta del _Kyuubi_ e insinuar disimuladamente que estaría bien terminar la noche allí", palabras textuales de Kiba. Y, últimamente, la simple mención de Sasuke hacía que su cabeza se convirtiera en una olla a presión sin control.

–Naruto, ¿vamos?

Levantó la cabeza lo suficiente como para encontrarse de frente con unos preciosos ojos verdes que lo miraban con algo de preocupación. Sonrió. Sakura pasaba su mano por los alborotados mechones rubios que le caían por la frente, jugando con ellos entre los dedos, y él sólo entornaba los ojos y se dejaba mimar.

–Mmm… –ronroneó como un gato–. No tengo hambre. Prefiero quedarme aquí contigo…

–¿No tienes hambre? –dirigió la mano a la frente del chico.

–No estoy enfermo. ¿Tan raro es que prefiera quedarme aquí con mi chica? –de un movimiento rápido, la alcanzó de la cintura y la atrajo hacía sí, sentándola de lado sobre sus piernas y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

–Sí –sonrió complacida mientras Naruto le apartaba el pelo del cuello y comenzaba a darle besitos cortos en la suave piel. La dulzura con la que la trataba el chico la hacía sentir bien. Tan tranquilo, tan suave, tan diferente a lo que cabría esperar de alguien tan impulsivo y alborotador–. Hoy es viernes.

–¿Y?

–Hay ramen.

–Tú estás más rica –deslizó la lengua por el cuello un par de centímetros y volvió a besarlo.

–Vale –la chica enarcó una ceja mirándolo de reojo–, quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Naruto –se levantó y volvió a colocarle la mano en la frente–. No parece que tengas fiebre, pero tienes un aspecto horrible. Te ves agotado.

–Gracias –cruzó los brazos en un gesto de enfado que desapareció en el momento en que Sakura lo besó.

–Vamos, los chicos te están guardando un tazón. Además –lo agarró de la mano y tiró de él hasta levantarlo–, después podrás probarme todo lo que quieras.

–¿Así que después…? –hablaba despacio, acariciando con sus labios los de la chica mientras la sujetaba de las caderas.

–Ajá… Mis padres van a cenar con unos amigos y tenemos toda la tarde para portarnos mal.

–Interesante…

–Sí que lo es…

.

**xxxXxxx**

**.**

–Vamos, sensei, quiero follarte ahora…

–Sasuke, ¿de qué…? –se vio interrumpido por los ansiosos labios del moreno que dirigió sus manos hasta la entrepierna del mayor, frotando y apretando toda la zona–. Sa… Ngh… Oye, Sasuke… –las manos que antes estaban fuera, trataban de meterse por debajo de la tela del pantalón, deseosas de abarcar más–. Sasuke, espera... –sentía la desesperación del muchacho en cada movimiento, en cada acercamiento de su boca violenta–. Para un momento… –desabrochaba, arañaba, succionaba cada pedazo de piel que dejaba libre sin orden alguno–. ¡Sasuke, joder!

¡¿Qué?! –se separó de golpe con las manos del otro aferradas a sus hombros. El ceño fruncido, la mandíbula rígida, el cuerpo tenso.

–¿Se puede saber qué coño te pasa? –susurró con la expresión cargada de desconcierto. Aquel comportamiento no era normal, ni siquiera para el carácter cambiante de Sasuke.

–Nada.

–Nada –suspiró–; y por nada pretendías hace un momento montártelo en el mismo instituto y descargar tu frustración en mi culo. Bien –subió una de las manos hasta acariciar la enrojecida mejilla y deslizó el pulgar por la herida que el chico tenía en el labio inferior–, no vas a contármelo, ¿verdad?

–No es asunto tuyo –volvió la cara y dio un paso atrás, alejándose de cualquier contacto.

–No es asunto mío… Ya, como tampoco es asunto mío salir a buscarte de madrugada cuando estás tan colocado que ni siquiera puedes mantenerte en pie –se acercó mientras hablaba de forma tranquila–, ni ver cómo dejas de comer y duermes sólo atiborrándote de pastillas porque no soportas las pesadillas ni la oscuridad. Y tampoco es asunto mío que te acuestes con quién sabe qué tipo de gente, y que permitas que te hagan cosas como estas –sujetó al menor del brazo con fuerza y le levantó la camisa del uniforme, dejando al descubierto las numerosas marcas que sólo conocían aquellos con los que compartía cama y momentos de placer dañino.

–No, no lo es –volvió a apartarse, esta vez despacio, enviando una mirada desgastada al hombre que tan sólo asintió al darse cuenta de la situación: que el niño lo dejara vagar entre sus piernas no significaba en absoluto que lo dejase formar parte de su vida.

–Entiendo.

.

**xxxXxxx**

**.**

Terminó de abrocharse los pantalones mientras ella lo miraba desde la cama, sonrojada y con una sonrisa en los labios.

–No te vayas… –Sakura se incorporó un poco tapándose con la sábana y con una mano agarró la del rubio que acababa de vestirse frente a ella.

–Claro, estoy seguro de que lo mejor en estos casos es que lleguen tus padres y me vean aquí. Eso los haría realmente felices –sonrió sin ganas y se sentó a su lado, acercándose más para besarla de forma suave en los labios.

–No seas idiota. A mis padres no les caes mal…

–Ya, lo único es que no quieren que su princesa ande con un muerto de hambre como yo –se encogió de hombros.

–Naruto, sabes que a mí el dinero no me importa lo más mínimo…

–Lo sé –"pero eso es porque a ti no te falta…" No quiso molestarla, así que se guardó su opinión para sí mismo. Al fin y al cabo, ella no tenía la culpa.

–¿Vas a salir?

–No, estoy cansado. Además, mañana quiero levantarme temprano y estudiar un poco, ya sabes.

–Es duro, ¿verdad? –se colocó por detrás y masajeó esos hombros morenos mientras besaba su nuca–. Sacar buenas notas y el fútbol… Tu sonrisa no ha sido la de siempre esta última semana –el rubio giró la cabeza para encarar a Sakura con extrañeza. ¿Tan obvio era? Él, que a estas alturas ya se consideraba un maestro en el arte de fingir confianza y seguridad en sí mismo…–. No me mires así, sé que algo te tiene distraído. Te conozco bien, Naruto. Sólo quiero que sepas que me tienes aquí… para lo que necesites… Te quiero mucho…

Naruto asintió y la volvió a besar, girándose para quedar frente a la chica, y la tumbó con el peso de su propio cuerpo sobre la cama.

–Tengo que irme –susurró sobre sus labios. Esta vez fue ella la que asintió con resignación. Ciertamente, si sus padres los pillaran así, su futuro inmediato estaría irremediablemente ligado a una larga estancia en cualquier buen instituto en el extranjero.

–Descansa.

–Lo haré. Hablamos mañana –cuando ya iba por la puerta, volvió sobre sus pasos para darle un último beso en los labios a su novia y después salió del piso, asegurándose de no encontrarse con nadie en el ascensor o en los pasillos.

.

**xxxXxxx**

**.**

¿Por qué lo estaba siguiendo? Llevaba los últimos veinte minutos haciéndose esa misma pregunta y aún no sabía la respuesta. El caso es que lo había visto saliendo de un lujoso edificio de apartamentos cercano a la casa de Sakura y, sin saber por qué, había bajado el ritmo de su paso para caminar tranquilamente a varios metros de distancia del moreno que se llevaba de vez en cuando la mano a un costado, como si se hubiese dado un golpe en la zona.

Lo vio entrar en la estación de metro y coger la línea Hibiya. Igualmente no se detuvo, imaginándose adónde se dirigía; por supuesto, Roppongi.

.

.

Sabía adónde lo estaban llevando sus pasos casi de forma inconsciente. _Kyuubi_, el sitio de moda. Lo conocía tan bien como si fuese su propia casa. Al local y a la gente que día tras día se dejaba mecer por ese sueño adulterado, por esa sensación de pertenecer a algo realmente importante… Una nueva punzada en el lado le hizo detenerse a pocos metros de la puerta donde, un día más, la gente esperaba su turno para entrar en la guarida de la bestia. Respiró tratando de que el dolor se convirtiera tan sólo en una vía de escape de su envenenada mente. Verdaderamente, ese cabrón era un puto sádico. Compuso su mejor gesto, uno de total desinterés hacia todo y todos los que le rodeaban, y con la firme intención de aliviar algo de su angustia, dio los pasos que le faltaban para convertirse él también en uno de esos corderitos que se dejaban comer por _Kyuubi_.

Nada más atravesar la puerta, el sonido de su propio nombre lo hizo volverse a mirar atrás.

–Dice que viene contigo –el portero sujetaba por los hombros a un chico que lo miraba expectante, buscando con sus ojos azules y transparentes la mirada negra y vacía que engullía cualquier luz.

El moreno parpadeó un par de veces y frunció el ceño, volviendo a recuperar el aire que había soltado nada más distinguir, entre la oscuridad de la entrada, esos mechones rubios y desordenados. "¿Naruto…?" El otro no decía nada, tan sólo lo miraba como buscando algo de vital importancia que una vez existió en esos ojos oscuros.

El dolor que sentía se hacía insoportable por momentos, salía a la luz y comenzaba a reflejarse en su cara… De nuevo, la única salida que encontró fue la indiferencia.

–No sé de qué hablas. No lo conozco –prosiguió su camino esperando oír su nombre en aquella voz, pero no pasó nada y cansado, volvió a inventar su imperturbable gesto para adentrarse de una vez en el agujero, al amparo de las garras del zorro.

.

.

No sabía muy bien cómo había pasado, pero estaba dentro. Lo había visto todo como a cámara lenta; primero la pelea, después al portero acercándose para imponer, con su aire de dios todopoderoso, un poco de orden en la entrada. Había visto el hueco, justo delante de donde se había quedado esperando sin saber adónde ir hace ya casi una hora tras oír aquellas palabras… "No lo conozco" y sus pies habían reaccionado rápido, más que su mente, que aún se preguntaba por qué, en un primer momento, había seguido al moreno hasta allí. Nada más entrar, la humedad y el calor propios de ese tipo de ambientes se le pegó a la ropa, al igual que los cuerpos ansiosos de la gente que bailaba dejándose llevar, exponiendo la piel deseosa de ser acariciada. Tratando de abarcar el máximo posible con su mirada, se estiró todo lo que pudo, dándose cuenta de inmediato de que era imposible localizar a alguien de esa manera. Resignado a aguantar el manoseo lo mejor posible, consiguió llegar hasta el centro de la sala, sintiéndose de pronto ansioso y bastante fuera de lugar.

–Sasuke… –el nombre sonó extraño incluso para la persona que lo había pronunciado, después de tanto tiempo. El aludido despegó los labios de otros que hasta ese momento devoraba con impaciencia y volvió la cabeza, con la mirada totalmente perdida en un punto más allá del rubio y de toda aquella falsa realidad. Del mismo modo volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, rechazándolo de una manera tan fácil que al rubio incluso le pareció un comportamiento demasiado infantil.

Se quedó quieto sin saber qué hacer, viendo cómo Sasuke dejaba de besar a la pelirroja con la que estaba y se dirigía con ella y con otro chico más hacia unas escaleras que daban directamente a la zona vip ubicada en una especie de entreplanta en forma de ele con vistas a la pista principal. Decidido a seguirlo sin dejarse intimidar, se abrió hueco entre la gente que le cerraba el paso y consiguió llegar a las escaleras cuando el moreno ya estaba prácticamente arriba, pero un fuerte brazo justo delante le impidió continuar.

–Lo siento. Esta zona está reservada –un hombre corpulento y con cara de pocos amigos lo agarró por uno de los hombros clavándole los dedos. Bonita forma de persuadirlo para que no diera un solo paso más.

–¡Sasuke! –la impotencia que sentía lo hizo gritar más de lo educadamente aceptable y el moreno no tuvo más remedio que detenerse. Observó cómo le decía algo a la chica de antes al oído y tanto ella como el otro chico se alejaron hacia la zona de reservados. Con andar tranquilo, volvió sobre sus pasos hasta pararse justo enfrente y le hizo una señal al de seguridad para que lo dejara.

–¿Qué quieres?

Sintió un gran peso desaparecer cuando escuchó aquellas palabras, a pesar del tono desdeñoso de las mismas. Le hablaba. Se dirigía a él por primera vez en tanto tiempo que una sonrisa estúpida que no pudo controlar asomó a sus labios. En ese momento, cuando los ojos negros se centraban sólo en él, se dio cuenta del verdadero cambio de Sasuke. Allí no había brillo ni esperanza alguna. Decepción, desánimo; podía verlos tan claramente que se sorprendió de no haberse dado cuenta antes. Y el alivio de hace tan sólo unos segundos se esfumó tan rápido como había llegado.

–A ti. Quiero que volvamos a ser amigos –una simple frase dicha con toda la determinación de que era capaz en ese momento. La misma frase que había conseguido que el moreno levantara las cejas en un gesto extraño–. Sigo estando solo, Sasuke…

Iba a decir algo, pero la frase se quedó en su garganta al ver la mano estirada del rubio hacia él. Algo dentro de sí le suplicaba que cogiera esa mano, que la cogiera y no la volviera a soltar nunca, algo tan fuerte como el sentimiento opuesto que le decía a voz de grito que no podía hacerle eso a su amigo. Amigo. Un sabor amargo le subió por el estómago hasta hacerle casi vomitar. "Naruto".

–Lo siento, pero no tengo la menor intención de volver a ser tu amigo –clavó la vista en el suelo, fijándola en la esquina de la barandilla. Necesitaba un punto concreto para evitar que todo empezara a darle vueltas. "Mierda."

–¿Qué?

–Hidan –el hombre lo miró entendiendo la situación y con un simple 'vamos' cogió al rubio de los hombros y lo dirigió _amablemente_ a la salida.

Sus protestas no se hicieron esperar, siendo acalladas a cada paso forzado que daba por el sonido de la música y las voces de aquellos que ni siquiera se daban cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

.

.

Subió las escaleras sin mirar atrás sabiendo que si lo hacía, probablemente no habría marcha atrás y se dejaría llevar otra vez por la avasallante energía de su mejor amigo. No, así era mucho más sencillo. Al fin y al cabo, Naruto no merecía estar a su lado.

–¡Que te follen! –alguien lo arrolló por atrás logrando que su cuerpo, que no esperaba el impacto, chocara de frente contra una mesa, cayendo sobre ella y tirando varios vasos al suelo. Al momento el peso sobre su cuerpo desapareció y al incorporarse pudo comprobar por qué. Hidan agarraba con fuerza a Naruto, que quedó inclinado hacia adelante y con ambos brazos sujetos en la espalda en una posición que se veía claramente dolorosa ante la más mínima resistencia–. ¡Joder, suéltame!

–¡Hidan! –el primer asombrado fue él mismo. ¿Había gritado? Era extraño, porque hacía años que no perdía los papeles–. Vamos, déjalo –recobrando la calma y su usual indiferencia, miró a Naruto, que se sobaba el hombro izquierdo, a los ojos y le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera escaleras abajo. Bastante espectáculo habían dado ya.

Bajaron ante la atenta mirada de todos los que estaban allí preguntándose quién era ese chico y qué relación tenía con el moreno como para que éste se comportara de esa manera, porque estaban seguros de que si eso lo hubiese hecho cualquier otro, en este momento estaría de patitas en la calle y con algún miembro dislocado, como poco.

.

.

Anduvo por inercia, siguiendo el mismo camino que hacía de vez en cuando solo o acompañado hasta aquella pequeña habitación, pero esta vez era completamente diferente a cualquier otra. Naruto lo seguía, demasiado callado para su gusto, consiguiendo que se pusiera nervioso y alerta sin poder evitarlo. Encendió la luz y cerró la puerta cuando ambos estuvieron dentro, alejados del bullicio de abajo.

–¿Qué es…? ¿Tú… tra… trabajas aquí o…? –había escuchado los gemidos tras las otras puertas antes de entrar allí, pensando de repente en una posibilidad que hasta ese momento ni se le había pasado por la cabeza.

–La dueña es una buena amiga –se sentó en la cama e invitó a Naruto a hacerlo en una silla que había frente al escritorio–. Esto no es un burdel. Las habitaciones se alquilan a clientes importantes, pero Guren no trabaja con putas. Es la dueña de _Kyuubi_ –respondió a la pregunta que le había hecho el rubio con un gesto de las cejas al decir ese nombre–. Naruto, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

–Ya te lo he dicho –trató de responder de la misma forma tranquila que lo hacía el moreno–. No me gusta fingir que no te conozco… ni que tú me ignores.

–Ya, Naruto, déjalo –se levantó y le dio la espalda para mirar distraídamente por la ventana. Las manos le sudaban y sentía la boca seca. Definitivamente, mezclar no había sido buena idea. Inspiró tratando contener la maldita sensación de asfixia, pero el aire parecía no querer llegar a los pulmones. No tenía puesta la calefacción, joder, ¿desde cuándo hacía tanto calor en ese sitio? Suspiró–. Nunca has sabido mentir. Llevamos siete meses de curso haciéndolo, ¿por qué vienes precisamente ahora?

–Yo… te, bueno, te vi con Kakashi–sensei en el instituto… –agachó la cabeza para evitar la mirada de Sasuke a través del cristal. No era timidez, pero, demonios, ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar.

–Ya veo, así que es eso… ¿Y qué me vas a decir? ¿Que es más mayor, que es un profesor, que es un hombre…? –se giró y se apoyó contra el escritorio, dispuesto a mantener el control y encarar así cualquier impertinencia.

–Dímelo tú –sin pensar, se levantó y lo agarró del brazo, tal y como había visto hacer a Kakashi, consiguiendo la misma expresión de dolor, esta vez mezclada con sorpresa–. ¿Qué te voy a decir, Sasuke?

El moreno sonrió con rabia y se soltó de un tirón.

–No tienes ni idea…

–Pues sácame de mi error –lo vio llevarse una mano a la frente y bajarla después hasta la boca al tiempo que lo empujaba y corría hacia una puerta entreabierta que, supuso, debía dar a un cuarto de baño–. Oye… –tal y como había imaginado, lo encontró arrodillado frente al inodoro vomitando. Se acercó hasta quedar apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Cuando él se emborrachaba, odiaba profundamente que no le dejasen vomitar tranquilo. Joder, sólo vomitaba un rato y después se encontraba mejor. Y, desde luego, no necesitaba a nadie a su lado para hacerlo. Por eso se quedó a un par de metros, viendo cómo el otro se incorporaba al momento, tiraba de la cisterna y se acercaba después al lavabo para enjuagarse la boca y mojarse un poco la cara–. ¿Te encuentras mejor?

–Hm.

–¿Sabes? Cuando te vi con Kakashi–sensei volví a recordar todo lo que éramos –lo miró a través del espejo. Sasuke seguía dándole la espalda, con las manos apoyadas en el lavabo y la vista en el desagüe–. Tú y yo éramos los mejores amigos. Al menos para mí, fuiste la persona más importante. Más incluso que mis abuelos, porque tú no tenías la obligación de estar conmigo –pasó su mirada a sus propias zapatillas. En cuanto tuviese algo de dinero, tenía que comprarse unas nuevas, porque éstas se caían a pedazos–. No entiendo muy bien qué fue lo que nos pasó, pero cuando has hablado conmigo esta noche, me he dado cuenta de lo solo que me he sentido todo este tiempo y, bueno, si tengo que partirte la cara a hostias para que vuelvas a hacerme caso, no dudes que lo haré.

–Ya, ¿tú y cuántos más? –Sasuke sonrió ligeramente y se volvió para verlo mejor. Naruto no había cambiado en absoluto. La misma mirada fiera, esa tozudez y las maneras de niño acostumbrado a sacarse los problemas de encima a base de sonrisas. Concretamente esta última lo había desarmado. Y aunque cualquiera diría al verlos de pequeños que él llevaba la voz cantante, la verdad era que siempre había sido Naruto el líder de ese equipo de dos–. Eres un incordio.

–Lo sé, teme –sonrió más ampliamente. Con Sasuke los insultos eran un buen síntoma.

–Sólo una cosa.

–Dime.

–No me juzgues.

Naruto vio cierto temor en la frase que no le gustó nada. Decidió dejar las cosas claras desde el principio. Tal vez se ganara un puñetazo con ello, pero necesitaba ser completamente sincero con su amigo. Cogió aire y lo soltó de golpe.

–Te vi mientras un tipo te hacía una mamada y después te pagaba; también liándote en el instituto con Kakashi–sensei –tenía la determinación pintada en la cara. No iba a volver a pecar de inocente–; estás colocado, pero no hueles a alcohol; hace un rato te dabas el lote con una tía y tengo la impresión de que el chico que estaba con vosotros también se iba a unir a la juerga. Si eso lo haces en frente de cualquiera que pueda verlo, no quiero ni imaginar qué haces entre estas cuatro paredes, por mucho que digas que la tal Guren es una buena amiga tuya... No soy un niño al que tengas que proteger de la mierda de este mundo.

–Si eso es lo que piensas, acompáñame.

* * *

Bueno, esto es todo. No termina de cuadrarme (nunca lo hace), pero aquí está. Felices fiestas, vacaciones y lo que sea. Gracias por vuestros comentarios. Los acepto como regalo navideño, no seáis tacañas. XD Nos leemos.


	5. Bajando

**Bajando**

"_y dicen que mi vida es un exceso,  
y yo me vendo solo por un beso.  
¿qué voy a hacer, si vivo a cada hora  
esclavo de la intensidad?  
vivo de la necesidad._

estaba el cielo lleno de estrellas,  
y he pasado la noche con ellas.  
¿qué voy a hacer, si vivo a cada hora  
esclavo de la intensidad?  
vivo de la necesidad"

**tercer movimiento. lo de dentro** –extremoduro–

.

"Acompáñame". Una sola palabra y lo había seguido sin preguntar adónde. Por eso ahora se encontraba allí, sentado cómodamente en uno de los sofás de la zona vip, con la pelirroja esa enfrente, Karin, y el otro tipo, un tal Suigetsu, que lo miraban como si fuese un postre de chocolate y ellos llevasen meses a dieta. Se decía a sí mismo que la mejor manera de acercarse a su amigo era no presionarlo. Él era testarudo, pero sabía que Sasuke podía llegar a serlo incluso más. Había conseguido abrir una grieta, una pequeña rendija por la que colarse en el mundo del moreno; diminuta, sí, pero abertura al fin y al cabo. Le dio un trago al ron con coca-cola y comprobó que era casi todo hielo. Lo agitó un poco. Sasuke había vuelto a hablarle, a hacerle caso; incluso le había presentado a aquellos dos. Hizo una mueca grotesca parecida a su sonrisa. Nunca el autoengaño le había parecido tan obvio. Pese a esta nueva situación, sabía que la confianza en él era algo que su amigo había perdido.

Sasuke se acercó por su izquierda con un par de vasos llenos y dejó uno de ellos en su mano, quitándole el que estaba vacío con una media sonrisa y la mirada vidriosa. Se sentó a su lado en el sofá y abrió un papelito que se acababa de sacar del bolsillo. No hacía falta ser adivino para saber lo que venía ahora. Cinco perfectas y paralelas rayas de coca cortadas sobre el reverso de uno de los posavasos metálicos repartidos por la mesa.

–¿Cinco? –Suigetsu se había inclinado hacia adelante para prestar atención a los movimientos que el moreno hacía de forma distraída.

–Hola –otro chico se acercó por donde antes lo había hecho Sasuke, directamente desde la barra, con una bandeja llena de chupitos. Sus ojos claros, entre verdes y azules, se clavaron en los de Naruto nada más dejar la bandeja sobre la mesa, ignorando a los otros dos que parecían mostrar cierto recelo hacia él–. Soy Gaara, ¿y tú?

–Naruto.

–Bien –Gaara pasó por el lado de Sasuke y se sentó junto al rubio después de apartarse de los ojos un mechón pelirrojo que hizo que mostrara el extraño tatuaje que tenía en la frente. "¿Amor?"–, una ronda por cuenta de la casa –al decir esa última palabra, miró a Sasuke con una sonrisa rara, como si la invitación fuese cosa del moreno–. ¿Y eso? ¿Nos invitas a todos a un tiro?

–Invita la casa, ¿no? –le tendió el posavasos y un billete enrollado y Gaara los aceptó con gusto.

Naruto se percató del juego que se traían esos dos, de las miradas cargadas de un significado que él era incapaz de comprender… Le dio un trago a la bebida que ya había olvidado entre sus dedos y fijó su mirada en las acciones del que tenía al lado, en cómo esnifaba la primera línea mientras cerraba los ojos, disfrutando de lo que quiera que estuviera sintiendo en ese momento. Después se la pasó a Suigetsu, que estaba a su derecha, y tanto él como Karin hicieron exactamente lo mismo.

Ella le entregó el soporte con las dos rayas que quedaban a Sasuke, que en vez de hacer lo que le tocaba, se las ofreció al rubio.

–Una es para ti.

–Yo… yo nunca… –volvía a atragantarse con las palabras. Muy bien, claro que sí. Aún así, tomó el posavasos y el billete. Su parte racional le recordaba que aquello no era una buena idea, que no lo estaban obligando y que negarse era la mejor opción… pero la parte racional de un chico de dieciséis años recién cumplidos casi siempre pierde ante el afán de conocer, de experimentar cualquier cosa nueva que se le presente. Y el golpe en el cerebro y en la garganta, el cosquilleo '_anestesiante'_ de su boca y el latir en aumento de su corazón le estaban demostrando con hechos lo estúpidamente divertido de su elección.

–Disfruta de la reina de la noche –escuchó la voz de Sasuke aún con los ojos cerrados y supuso que había sido él el que le había quitado de las manos las última raya.

Cuando abrió los ojos, vio en los de los demás el mismo brillo ansioso, el mismo deseo irrefrenable de moverse y perder el control; y se sintió de pronto parte de ese algo engañoso y a la vez real que lo acogía.

.

.

Sudaba. Igual que el resto. Todos se movían de forma frenética, dando saltos y levantando los brazos con cada nueva canción. Chocaba contra otros cuerpos y le daba exactamente igual, sintiéndose ligero y pesado a la vez. Aturdido y alerta mientras el alcohol lo sumergía en un momento de placer alienante. Karin acababa de pasarle los brazos por el cuello aprovechando el repentino cambio de ritmo y se restregaba contra él sin ningún miramiento. Notaba la pelvis de la chica contra su miembro, sus labios entreabiertos dispuestos para lo que el rubio quisiera hacer. Desvió la mirada. Sasuke volvía con otros dos vasos. Se preguntó cuántos se habrían tomado y cuánto costaría cada uno de ellos, dado que no había pagado una sola copa en toda la noche y que era el moreno quien se las dejaba directamente en la mano.

–No lo atormentes, Karin, que el niño tiene novia –llegó hasta ellos y la chica se separó, haciéndole una mueca de fastidio a Sasuke antes de alejarse hacia los servicios.

–¿A quién llamas niño? Te recuerdo que tenemos la misma edad –le quitó uno de los vasos suponiendo que era para él.

–Si no querías que te quitara a Karin de encima, sólo tenías que decírmelo… –sonrió de medio lado mientras Naruto murmuraba un "estupidogilipollasengreido" con un tonillo rabioso. Había olvidado lo entretenido que era molestarlo. Aún se le hacía raro tenerlo delante, pero esa sensación aminoraba conforme la noche pasaba y los grados de alcohol y gramos de coca aumentaban en su sangre. Al lado del rubio, Suigetsu lo miraba esperando algo que sospechaba esa noche iba a quedar aparcado. Él aguantó la mirada y, sin apartarla, agarró a Naruto del borde de la manga, rechazando así la propuesta que el otro le hacía y consiguiendo que Suigetsu se diera la vuelta y se alejara camino a la barra–. Voy a subir un momento, ¿vienes?

–Claro –sin percatarse de lo que acababa de suceder ahí, lo siguió de nuevo escaleras arriba, pasando esta vez sin problemas por delante del _segurata_. Desde luego, Sasuke se encontraba como en casa, y eso se notaba en la manera de moverse por allí y de sentarse en el sofá, en el que prácticamente se había tumbado. A su lado, Naruto se dejó caer con todo el peso del licor sobre su ánimo, comprobando que el ambiente empezaba a tambalearse sin compasión.

–¿Fumas? –sacó un paquete de tabaco del bolsillo y le quitó el precinto para coger un cigarro y ofrecerle la cajetilla a Naruto, que negó dándole un trago a su bebida–. Es verdad, juegas al fútbol…

–¿Juegas al fútbol? –Gaara interrumpió la conversación dejando ante ellos otros tres chupitos de un líquido que se veía fluorescente gracias a la luz del sitio. No esperó contestación, y sólo se sentó entre los dos y dejó caer un poco de polvo blanco sobre la mesa, preparando tres rayas con una facilidad pasmosa. Acabó con la primera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mientras una sonrisa hambrienta comenzaba a perfilarse en su expresión–. La nieve siempre me pone cachondo–. Echó el cuerpo hacia atrás, apoyando la cabeza sobre el respaldo. Desde esa posición, observó cómo Sasuke se acercaba más a él y se inclinaba sobre la mesa para meterse otra de las rayas, y acarició los mechones negros que le tapaban el rostro, deslizando su mano por esas hebras oscuras–. Naruto –el aludido lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados–, ¿te apetece echar un polvo?

El comentario le hizo soltar una risita suave. Hablaba en serio. ¡Joder que hablaba en serio! Lo confirmó al sentir los blancos dedos del pelirrojo trazar dibujos irregulares sobre su bragueta.

–Lo siento, pero no me van los tíos –acompañó el comentario con una sonrisa mientras se encogía de hombros.

–¿Estás seguro? –seguía sin despegar la mano del pantalón de Naruto, viendo que éste no hacía lo más mínimo por evitar el contacto–. Puedo mamártela hasta hacerte gritar… –lo miró directamente a los ojos, como haría un encantador de serpientes, acercando su aliento al del rubio de forma casi tan obscena como sus palabras– y a mi culo no le va a importar en quién estás pensando mientras me follas. Incluso puedes imaginar que soy una chica…

–Y el tiempo se detendrá, y mañana no tendré que mirar a mi novia a la cara…

–Comprendo: hetero y fiel. Es una lástima… –se despegó de él y volvió a fijar su atención en Sasuke, que permanecía doblado hacia adelante, con el billete enrollado en una de las manos y el móvil, que supuso había sacado mientras él hablaba con Naruto, en la otra; demasiado tenso después de haberse acabado las dos rayas que quedaban–. Oye…

El moreno le devolvió la mirada de soslayo, desde abajo, frunciendo el ceño y con la frente perlada de sudor. Gaara conocía esa expresión. Lo sujetó por la muñeca un momento para ver qué había en la pantalla del móvil y pudo leerlo claramente a pesar de la escasa luz: _"La cita se adelanta a mañana a las siete de la tarde"_. A pesar de saber quién enviaba ese mensaje a esas horas, bajó hasta el final deseando equivocarse por una vez. Inútil deseo.

Le pilló por sorpresa la velocidad con que Sasuke se incorporó y, sin decir nada, se dirigió hacia abajo, dejando allí también a un Naruto que los miraba a ambos completamente perdido. Más aún cuando oyó a Gaara mascullar un "Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda…" antes de seguir al otro, que ya esquivaba gente en la pista en dirección a la puerta de atrás.

–¡Oye, espera! –no pensaba quedarse parado. No tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando allí, pero no había que ser un genio para adivinar que era grave teniendo en cuenta la reacción de aquellos dos.

Llegó a la calle dos segundos después del pelirrojo, que estaba de espaldas, a unos cinco metros, viendo a una moto alejarse de forma tan apresurada que las marcas de los neumáticos se quedaron grabadas en el asfalto.

–¡Sasuke! ¡Vuelve, joder! –el grito se escuchó con rabia en todo el callejón, reflejo de toda la impotencia que sentía en ese momento. Con el mismo sentimiento de inutilidad, le dio una patada a un contenedor, causando un ruido metálico al golpear éste de lleno contra la pared.

–¿Qué… ha pasado? –recibió la mirada irritada de Gaara y sintió la necesidad de dar un paso atrás, pero se mantuvo firme en el sitio, encajándola con entereza.

–Vete a casa, Naruto –había empezado a andar de vuelta al interior del local cuando una mano de frente le impidió el avance.

–No pienso dejar a Sasuke otra vez, así que no me obligues a sacártelo a golpes –sus ojos reflejaban un valor que no sentía. La verdad era que estaba cagado, pero era lo suficientemente imprudente en ese momento como para enfrentarse a lo que hiciera falta. El otro muchacho lo observaba examinando su comportamiento. Entonces vio cómo sacaba una libretita y un bolígrafo que llevaba enganchados en el cinturón y anotaba algo en ella.

–Haz lo que quieras –arrancó la hoja en la que acababa de escribir y se la entregó al rubio sin apartar la mirada de la azul–. Tan sólo espero que seas tan firme como aparentas. Por tu bien.

.

.

Era la segunda vez en un día que iba tras los pasos de su amigo. El metro acababa de abrir hace un rato y sentado, con el papel que Gaara le había dado fuertemente sujeto entre los dedos, repasaba mentalmente todas las cosas que habían pasado esa noche tratando de encontrar una pista que le llevara a comprender por qué se dirigía hacia allá. Resopló. Kabukichō nunca le había gustado a esa hora. Demasiado sórdido para su gusto. No era ningún secreto que la yakuza y la mafia china se movía por esos lares. La madrugada dejaba ver las luces que iluminaban con sus colores chillones y electrizantes todos los locales de prostitución y pornografía censurada.

Miró una vez más el nombre de la calle escrito con aquella caligrafía irregular y arrugó el papel antes de guardarlo en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros. Le había costado dar con el sitio, casi una hora, pero finalmente lo tenía ante sí: un edificio, no muy alto para pertenecer a aquella zona, que mostraba en la planta baja un local pequeño con las fotografías de unos veinte chicos y chicas en la pared, ofreciéndolos a la carta, como si fuesen objetos o mera comida de plástico en un escaparate. A la derecha, la puerta que daba a las plantas superiores estaba cerrada, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que llamar al portero automático siguiendo las indicaciones de Gaara en la notita, en la que se especificaba que debía dirigirse al tercer piso.

Habían abierto sin siquiera preguntar y el olor a perfume mientras subía por el ascensor había provocado una lucha en su mente entre lo que sabía que iba a encontrar allí y la pequeña esperanza de estar equivocado. Tocó el timbre con desconfianza cuando se halló frente a la puerta de entrada al piso.

–¿Qué quieres? –preguntó un hombre de mediana edad con pinta de yakuza después de mirarlo de arriba abajo con descaro.

–Yo –tragó saliva antes de responder, sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía– vengo con Sasuke.

El otro respondió con un "pasa" sin dejar de mirarlo, relamiéndose los labios inconscientemente y mostrando esta vez una sonrisa libertina que le dio escalofríos. ¿Dónde se estaba metiendo? Para su desgracia, lo supo nada más atravesar el pequeño recibidor que daba paso a la sala. Las suaves luces, repartidas por toda la estancia, no hacían sino crear un juego de sombras que parecían querer disimular lo repulsivo del ambiente, en el que el sexo explícito se mostraba ante él sin reparo. El hedor del alcohol y el tabaco penetró por sus fosas nasales directo a sus pulmones, que se agarrotaban por momentos al igual que sus músculos. Chicos y chicas jóvenes en ropa interior, desnudos o con una vulgar imitación de un uniforme de colegiala, besándose, tocándose, follando delante de hombres mayores que se masturbaban añadiendo a la escena un nuevo y repulsivo olor. Sobreponiéndose a la aversión y a las náuseas, dirigió su vista al hombre que le había abierto.

–Al final del pasillo.

Giró su cabeza rápidamente al lugar que el otro le señalaba y se dirigió hacia allí. Un pasillo con dos puertas a cada lado y una al fondo, sin ningún tipo de decoración especial. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para abrir el puño, que en su rigidez, se negaba a asir el pomo de la puerta. ¿Tocaba o entraba sin más? No sabía qué había llevado a Sasuke a acabar en un sitio como ese y tuvo que reconocer que la incertidumbre de lo que estuviera ocurriendo detrás de esa puerta estaba acabando poco a poco con todo el valor que había logrado reunir, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, giró el pomo, enfrentándose a una escena que le revolvió el estómago al tiempo que le destrozaba el alma. Ni siquiera se fijó en el hombre que terminaba de vestirse sin prestarle atención a pesar de la interrupción hasta que lo vio coger un arma de la mesilla de noche y guardársela por debajo de la chaqueta, a la altura de la cintura. Bajó la vista al suelo por acto reflejo cuando ese individuo pasó por su lado, como si su instinto de supervivencia le hubiese advertido que no debía mirarlo a los ojos si quería salir de allí de una pieza.

Frente a él, Sasuke permanecía inmóvil en el suelo de tatamis, desnudo y manchado de semen en el hombro y en la mejilla. A su lado, un par de condones usados y con algo de sangre, la misma que se veía también bajando por entre sus nalgas acompañada de algo transparente y gelatinoso. Aún en shock, reaccionó lo suficiente como para cerrar la puerta a su espalda y acercarse al muchacho que, boca abajo y con los ojos cerrados, tiritaba como un cachorro. Se quitó la cazadora apresuradamente y cubrió la espalda del moreno mientras trataba de girarlo e incorporarlo un poco.

–Sasuke… –sintió un asco horrible cuando limpió las salpicaduras de su cara con la manga de su camiseta, pero no era el momento de ser escrupuloso. Tenía que salir de allí lo antes posible, por su propio bien y el de su cordura–. Sasuke, vamos, mírame.

Los ojos negros le devolvieron una mirada vacía que le paró la respiración. Observó cómo los cerraba de nuevo mientras una sonrisa de extrema satisfacción se acentuaba en su cara. "¿Qué coño te has metido?" Lo recostó con cuidado apoyándolo contra el borde de la cama y se movió rápido para buscar lo antes posible toda su ropa. A contrarreloj, lo vistió como si se tratase de un muñeco de trapo, ignorando las heridas, arañazos y mordiscos que ese cuerpo presentaba prácticamente en todas partes para evitar flaquear antes de sentirse totalmente a salvo. No encontró sus zapatos. No le dio importancia, suponiendo que estarían seguramente en la entrada, así que, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban después de todo, logró que se pusiera de pie y anduviera a su lado, más bien completamente recargado sobre él, hacia la salida.

–¿Ya os vais?

Se tensó al momento de escuchar la pregunta y apretó la mandíbula mientras mostraba una sonrisa que pretendía ser natural.

–Sí, es un poco tarde –hubiera caído de rodillas por culpa de la tensión que lo abrumaba de no ser porque el hombre asintió conforme.

–Vuelve cuando quieras –insinuó a la vez que le acariciaba la mejilla desde la sien hasta la barbilla y después todo el torso con la punta del dedo índice hasta la cinturilla del pantalón –Esto es un regalo –le metió algo en el bolsillo aprovechando el movimiento para manosear también el miembro del rubio sobre la tela– para ayudarte a tomar una decisión, ya sabes…

–Claro –hizo una leve reverencia y se giró para salir de una vez por todas de ese maldito lugar.

.

.

Respiraba agitadamente, más de lo que lo había hecho en toda su vida… ¡Y él entrenaba a diario! Ni el más cruel de los entrenamientos podía compararse con el desgaste físico que acaecía en su cuerpo en ese momento. Después de llevar a rastras a un Sasuke casi inconsciente hasta su improvisada casa, había perdido la energía que lo había impulsado a hacer toda esa locura aquella noche y se había dejado caer al suelo, resbalando la espalda contra la fría pared, mientras miraba al moreno que, tumbado en el futón, dormitaba en su mundo ideal de realidad deformada.

Sin embargo, él no podía quitarse de la cabeza el cuerpo mancillado de su amigo. Viendo ahora la situación con la cabeza algo más despejada, aquello no tenía sentido. Ningún sentido. Sabía que le faltaba información para resolver el nuevo enigma en el que se había convertido Sasuke para él, pero, maldita sea, lo que había visto era demasiado. Joder, ¿qué es lo que le pasaba por la cabeza a ese gilipollas? ¿Qué demonios le había llevado a hacer esa clase de cosas? Sintió ganas de gritar, de gritarle a Sasuke cuatro cosas a la cara, de golpearlo hasta sacar de él una explicación convincente para todo aquello. Se llevó las manos a la cara, pasándolas varias veces por sus ojos, que comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. Suspiró. Lo que menos necesitaba Sasuke, en cualquiera de los casos, era un solo golpe más. La rabia lo llevó a esconder la cabeza entre las piernas flexionadas y a llorar. A llorar con rabia, soltando por fin toda la adrenalina acumulada, la tensión, la ansiedad, el nerviosismo…

Cuando consiguió tranquilizarse, el sol despuntaba en el horizonte y sus débiles rayos invernales se colaban por las rendijas de las vencidas persianas. Su mente no aguantó más y se quedó dormido.

.

.

* * *

**Bueno, este Sasuke lo lleva cada vez peor... En fin... U_U A partir de ahora trataré de desarrollar la trama en sí. Y se preguntarán, ¿si ahora empieza la historia, qué has estado haciendo en estos cinco capítulos? Lo que quiero decir es que la cosa no se va a quedar en un Sasuke liándose con todo dios y un Naruto voyeurista. Uf, es que me da la impresión de que sólo escribo situaciones comprometidas y subiditas de tono relacionadas con nuestro antipático preferido...**

**Si el capítulo ha sido de vuestro agrado, me encantará recibir un comentario. Si no, también. Se aceptan críticas y correcciones. También saludos y recomendaciones para leer vuestros fics. Es que en esta página hay muuuuuchos fics y no sé por dónde empezar. ¡A cuidarse y a escribir!**

**Miaaau =^_^= (definitivamente se me ha ido la pinza) ^_^U**


	6. Enganchado en la tela de araña

**Enganchado en la tela de araña **

.

.

"_acostumbrado a escapar de la realidad _

_perdí el sentido del camino _

_y envejecí cien años más de tanto andar _

_perdido._

_y rebusco en la memoria el rincón donde perdí la razón_

_y la encuentro donde se me perdió cuando dijiste que no". _

_**cuarto movimiento. la realidad **__–extremoduro–_

_._

_._

Se despertó con el cuerpo rígido y adolorido. La cabeza le molestaba; no demasiado, pero sí lo justo como para que se reflejara en su cara; y el frío del suelo… "Mierda", ese sí que le había calado hasta los huesos. Bostezó mientras estiraba los brazos y las piernas y se ponía de pie. La habitación olía un poco a alcohol, el mismo olor que desprendía su cuerpo junto con el del tabaco, que se había adherido a toda su ropa. Sasuke permanecía dormido, completamente ajeno a la mirada que se había posado sobre él cuestionándose los motivos por los que se comportaba así. Los ojos inquisidores cambiaron entonces a unos más tranquilos y amables. La expresión del moreno era suave, sin ese ceño fruncido, sin esa media sonrisa soberbia o esa mirada cínica que trataba de esconder sin éxito su ánimo resquebrajado.

Abrió la ventana, dejándola entornada para aliviar el ambiente cargado, y se acercó hasta el futón en el que descansaba su amigo para sentarse en el borde, perdiéndose otra vez en ese punto exacto entre las cejas del otro que se había arrugado levemente al sentir movimiento en el colchón. Lo tocó con el dedo índice sin darse cuenta, haciendo un recorrido corto arriba y abajo varias veces hasta terminar en la punta de la nariz, donde lo retiró cerrando la mano en un puño. Sonrió al recordar cómo a veces, en aquellas tardes de verano en el parque, Sasuke se quedaba dormido sobre sus piernas estiradas y él, a pesar de ir en contra de su propia naturaleza, permanecía quieto, mirándolo, con la espalda recostada en cualquier árbol hasta que el calor lo sumergía también en una especie de sopor agradable. "No puedes hacerte una idea de cuánto te he echado de menos, teme". Lo alertó el movimiento de las sábanas, y unos ojos entrecerrados y desorientados lo sacaron de golpe de aquellos recuerdos.

–Hola.

El moreno no respondió. Miró a su alrededor mientras trataba de incorporarse un poco, apretando la mandíbula el sentir un dolor fuerte en el trasero. Cerró los ojos un momento sin poder evitarlo, y al abrirlos de nuevo enfocó su mirada en Naruto y en su pequeña sonrisa.

–¿Cómo estás?

–Mal –su voz sonó áspera y cortante. Las punzadas que sentía en la cabeza no ayudaban a su ya de por sí mal carácter. Dio un rápido vistazo a la habitación en un intento por reconocer el sitio–. ¿Tu casa? –el rubio asintió y él terminó de levantarse–. Necesito una ducha.

–Lo siento, pero no hay agua –se puso de pie también y se acercó hasta una mesita en la que había una hornilla de gas de las que se utilizan en los campings–. El edificio es viejo y estaba vacío –mientras hablaba, había echado un poco de agua de una botella en un cazo y se disponía a encender el fuego para calentarla–. Tampoco hay luz, pero es gratis.

–¿Eres una especie de _okupa_?

Naruto se encogió de hombros, sonriendo ante el inusitado interés de Sasuke, y echó un par de cucharadas de lo que parecía café instantáneo en unas tazas.

–¿Azúcar?

–No.

–La beca de estudios me paga la matrícula y los libros, pero el uniforme, la comida, el transporte… todo eso vale dinero. Un dinero que yo no tengo, así que ni se me pasa por la cabeza pagar un alquiler.

Sasuke echó otro vistazo a su alrededor. El sitio era demasiado pequeño para su gusto y los muebles –los pocos que había– parecían haber sido recogidos directamente de la basura por lo viejos y desgastados que estaban. En una esquina estaba echado el futón en el que él se había despertado y, justo en el otro extremo de la habitación, el uniforme del instituto colgaba de una percha enganchada a una puerta tras la que se podía ver parte del inodoro y la bañera. Un par de grietas en la junta de las paredes con el techo le hicieron temer que todo el edificio podría desplomarse en cualquier momento y, sin embargo, se le hizo ridículamente extraña la sensación de sentirse a salvo. Eso no era bueno. Naruto permanecía en silencio, sin mencionar nada de la noche anterior. Intentó hacer memoria, pero en su mente la noche había terminado justo después de que el capo aquel le facilitara el veneno disfrazado de opiáceo. Observó al rubio, que se miraba la manga de la camiseta con el asco pintado en su cara. En la tela, una mancha blancuzca y reseca resaltaba sobre el naranja, acrecentando su desconcierto.

–Gaara me dio la dirección del piso –Naruto pareció leerle el pensamiento.

–Gilipollas –susurró al tiempo que se masajeaba las sienes tratando de apaciguar su dolor de cabeza.

–No fue culpa suya –lo defendió–. Yo… lo obligué a decírmelo y…

–No me refería a él.

Volvieron a permanecer en silencio un rato más mientras el agua comenzaba a hervir y el rubio la apartaba del fuego y llenaba las tazas. Le ofreció una de ellas a Sasuke, que la agarró con las dos manos aprovechando para calentárselas. Probó un sorbo de aquel líquido oscuro que el otro quería hacer pasar por café y al momento el desagrado por esa _agua sucia_ se evidenció en su cara.

–Ese sitio es un antro…

Levantó la mirada al oír las palabras del otro y vio la sospecha reflejada en los ojos azules.

–Nadie te pidió que fueras. No deberías meterte donde no te llaman.

–Me pediste que no te juzgara y no lo hago… Intento no hacerlo, pero no puedo evitar que lo que vi me haga sentir así. Ese negocio… Mierda, era un burdel de la yakuza.

–¿Y?

–No seas cínico –dejó su taza en la mesa y se paró enfrente del moreno para encararlo–. Te conocí cuando aún te costaba mantener esa perfecta pose imperturbable, así que deja de comportarte conmigo como lo haces con todos –pese a la posición desafiante, las palabras eran tranquilas, y el tono de voz templado–. ¿Qué está pasando?

Sasuke se mantuvo callado un rato más sin desviar la vista, consiguiendo que el silencio atravesara la tensa atmósfera agravando el ambiente enrarecido e irrespirable.

–Lo que pase o deje de pasar no tiene nada que ver contigo –colocó su taza junto a la de Naruto y se echó las manos al pantalón, palpando por encima de los bolsillos en busca de su paquete de tabaco. Nada. El gesto disconforme del otro y la falta de nicotina lograron impacientarle aún más–. Tu vida está bien tal y como está… y la mía también. No me des el coñazo, Naruto. No tienes ningún derecho a pedirme explicaciones –amagó un movimiento hacia la puerta y el rubio no tuvo más remedio que echarse a un lado y dejarle pasar. Ni siguiera el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse tras el moreno lo sacó de su estado de ensimismamiento.

.

.

**xxxXxxx**

.

.

Otra vez igual. Era poner un solo pie en aquella casa y sentir un escalofrío que le empezaba en la boca del estómago y se extendía hasta el último de sus cabellos. Sintió que el pulso le temblaba al apretar el timbre de la puerta y trató de tranquilizarse controlando su respiración. Con un poco de suerte, todo terminaría antes de que ese desgraciado pudiera hacerle nada.

–Sasuke-kun… Adelante, el señor Orochimaru te espera en su despacho.

Una mirada maliciosa escondida detrás de unas gafas redondas lo recibió con falsa hospitalidad. Kabuto, el fiel asistente de su tutor, más parecido a un perro faldero que a un simple empleado, se hizo a un lado de la puerta para dejarlo pasar con un ademán sumiso que disfrazaba la malsana satisfacción de verlo de nuevo por allí. Su aspecto recatado, con ese pelo grisáceo recogido en una coleta baja, y esa maldita costumbre de subirse las gafas con el dedo índice después de mirarlo de arriba abajo le daban arcadas.

Después de descalzarse en la entrada, siguió a aquel hombre a pesar de conocer a la perfección cada rincón de esa enorme casa. Después de todo, había pasados sus trece primeros años de vida allí. Subieron por las escaleras principales hasta la primera planta. A la derecha, una puerta de madera labrada consiguió que su corazón se acelerara aún más. Kabuto llamó con un par de golpes y entró sin esperar contestación.

–Orochimaru-sama –hizo una reverencia–. Sasuke-kun está aquí.

–Bien –el aludido levantó la vista de los documentos que revisaba en ese momento para mirar fijamente hacia la puerta donde el moreno permanecía serio, haciendo uso de toda su experiencia para no sucumbir a la ansiedad de encontrarse otra vez frente a ese hombre–. Llévalo con Kimimaro. No quiero restos de otros hombres, el hedor llega hasta aquí y me es insoportable.

Mantenía los dientes apretados con fuerza mientras se dejaba guiar de nuevo por Kabuto hacia uno de los baños principales de la casa. Allí, otro de los acólitos lameculos de Orochimaru lo _asearía_ adecuadamente para la ocasión. Justamente, nada más entrar en la estancia, pudo ver cómo Kimimaro terminaba de preparar el baño con esencias de ylang ylang y naranja. Las velas aromáticas iluminaban la habitación de azulejos claros y el humo del incienso apoyaba ese ambiente denso y letárgico tan artificioso. Siempre igual... Kabuto desapareció tras la misma puerta por donde habían entrado dejándolo con el chico que se acercó a él en actitud cuidadosa.

–Levanta los brazos, por favor –su voz suave y el movimiento de sus manos hacia arriba desde el borde de su camiseta aseveraron la situación. El hecho de que la jaula fuese de oro no significaba que fuese menos prisión. Kimimaro se retiró uno de los largos mechones cenicientos que enmarcaban su rostro sosegado antes de arrodillarse ante Sasuke para desabrocharle el cinturón y deshacerse del resto de la ropa–. Deberías cuidar más tu cuerpo. Al señor Orochimaru no le gustan las marcas.

–Hm –Sasuke resopló. "Serán las que no hace él", pensó, y se dejó hacer por el otro, que lo llevó hasta una de las esquinas para mojar su cuerpo con agua templada.

Permitió que la esponja enjabonada recorriera su piel. Kimimaro era meticuloso en su tarea, deslizándola incluso entre los dedos de las manos. Rodeó el cuello y los hombros y bajó después por la espalda hasta los glúteos y las piernas. Hizo el mismo recorrido por delante, frotándola con suavidad por el torso, el vientre… Después de enjuagarlo una vez, echó un poco de jabón en la palma de su mano y las restregó entre sí hasta hacer espuma, y como si de un ritual se tratase, las deslizó por el miembro dormido del moreno con cuidado, estirando la piel para no dejar un solo lugar sin limpiar. Del mismo modo, acarició los testículos y la zona del perineo, concentrado llegar con sus manos a todas partes.

Desde arriba, Sasuke lo miraba impasible. Ni siquiera se le había levantado lo más mínimo ante el contacto. Kimimaro terminó de aclarar la zona con agua y le pidió que se sentara en un taburete bajo para proseguir con su aseo. Esta vez, le llegó el turno a su cabello, que el otro masajeó con un champú de aroma cítrico y seguidamente enjuagó también. Conocía la rutina: una vez limpio y sin rastro de jabón, entraba en la bañera y ahí se relajaba durante unos diez minutos mientras el otro preparaba los aceites que usaría más tarde para aligerar la tensión de sus músculos e hidratar su maltratada piel. Odiaba todo eso. En ese momento se sentía como un auténtico objeto, dispuesto según las excéntricas preferencias de Orochimaru, que se empeñaba una y otra vez en seguir ese absurdo protocolo de limpieza antes de convertirlo en el centro de su inclinación caprichosa y grotesca.

.

.

**xxxXxxx**

.

.

Estaba agotado, pero al menos ahora tenía dinero suficiente para comprar el material escolar que le habían pedido en el instituto para la clase de arte y algo de comida instantánea. A su edad, y sin la autorización de sus abuelos, le era imposible conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo más o menos estable y con contrato, así que tenía que conformarse con repartir publicidad de clubs tres o cuatro días en semana y ayudar en la carga y descarga de pescado en el mercado de Tsukiji los sábados. Pero hoy se había levantado bien pasado el mediodía y había perdido esa oportunidad, por lo que se había visto obligado a hacer tres veces más largo de lo que acostumbraba el recorrido de portales y buzones para que le llegase el dinero.

Había anochecido y el baño que se acababa de dar en el sento que quedaba cerca de su casa le había sentado de maravilla. Eso y los dos botes de ramen instantáneo que se había metido entre pecho y espalda como parte de su _auto homenaje particular_ por el esfuerzo. Los párpados le pesaban como si llevase ancladas a ellos unas pesas y no tenía la más mínima intención de moverse de allí... hasta que su vista se fijó por su segundo en las dos tazas que aún estaban sobre la mesa. Tan solo eso le bastó para que se incorporara en el futón y emprendiera el camino hasta Roppongi con el propósito de hablar un rato con Gaara y el anhelo de ver de nuevo a Sasuke. Todavía le rondaba por la cabeza su reacción de esa mañana y le escocía el hecho de saber que verdaderamente no podía exigirle ni reprocharle nada.

.

.

**xxxXxxx**

.

.

Lo aborrecía. Casi tanto como a sí mismo. Sentía repulsión cada vez que esa lengua, que pronunciaba su nombre rozándose con los dientes en cada una de las eses, se deslizaba por su cuello y su mejilla hasta llegar a la sien, como una babosa reptando sobre su piel. Le asqueaba sentir esas manos huesudas y frías en su cuerpo, verlas manosear los _juguetes_ que luego usaría en él. Todos ellos colocados sobre el escritorio como para una exposición.

-Tengo un juguete nuevo, Sasuke-kun –pasó la yema de los dedos por la superficie ondulada de lo que parecía ser un dildo metálico normal y corriente. Junto a él, un par de anillos de goma rodeados de una especie de tachuelas también metálicas y un aparato cuadrado con algunos botones y cables–. ¿Sabes qué es?

No lo sabía, pero se lo imaginaba, y por el brillo en los ojos del mayor y su sonrisa satisfecha, iba a ser doloroso.

–Electro estimulación –saboreó cada sílaba con gula, relamiéndose los labios–. Excitante, ¿verdad? No puedo esperar a ver cómo te corres con tan sólo pulsar un botón… –una desquiciante risilla se escapó de sus labios resecos justo cuando volvía a dejarlo todo en su sitio. Entonces dirigió otra vez su mirada a Sasuke, que llevando tan sólo algunas correas de cuero ajustadas al cuerpo a modo de arnés, exhibía su piel blanca ante la mirada ambarina de su tutor–. Te ves tan bien así… tan indecente… –le hizo una señal con la mano para que se acercara más, echando un vistazo a las marcas de su cuerpo delgado–. Tan obsceno…

Orochimaru se colocó a su espalda, acorralándolo contra la mesa, e hizo que se inclinara sobre ella, dejando expuestas sus nalgas enmarcadas por las correas que se ceñían sobre su piel en carne viva. Desde allí, con las dos manos apoyadas sobre la superficie del escritorio, observó al hombre, que sacó una especie de cápsula de un bolsillo, dispuesto a introducírsela por el ano.

–Te veo muy tenso, Sasuke-kun… –separó más las piernas del chico empujando ligeramente una de ellas con la misma fusta que había usado antes para atizar su trasero y acarició su entrada con la parte de atrás de la vara-. Tal vez quieras probar algo que… te relaje…

No, no, no. No. ¡No! No quería drogas que lo sobreexcitaran, no quería sentir placer con ese hombre, no quería pedir por más por culpa de un maldito estimulante. Podría vomitar allí mismo. Podría coger una pistola y acabar con todo en ese preciso instante. La pregunta que rondaba su cabeza entonces era ¿a quién dispararía?

-Disculpe, Orochimaru-sama –la mirada que recibió Kabuto al segundo de interrumpir a su señor hizo que el de las gafas se quedase un momento en la puerta esperando la autorización para pasar-. Es importante.

-Realmente espero que así sea… -con frustración, dejó el pequeño látigo y se acercó a su ayudante. Cualquier persona inteligente hubiese dado un paso atrás al contemplar esos ojos inhumanos de matices amarillentos sobre sí. El cabello oscuro encuadraba unas facciones angulosas de extrema palidez, llegando suelto hasta debajo de los hombros, y todo el conjunto lo hacían ver como un ser sibilino y sádico en extremo. Y era verdad.

Sasuke, sin despegar las manos de la mesa, observó el gesto de preocupación que mostraba Kabuto y la ira encubierta de Orochimaru mientras escuchaba lo que el otro le iba diciendo. Una vez su subordinado hubo acabado, se giró hacia el menor con una sonrisa que Sasuke no fue capaz de descifrar. ¿Lo había descubierto?

-Tendremos que dejar nuestro juego para otra ocasión, Sasuke-kun… Es una lástima, pero me ha surgido algo que debo atender. Vamos, Kabuto.

.

.

**xxxXxxx**

.

.

Evidentemente, no iba a ser tan sencillo. El portero no lo había dejado entrar el día anterior, ni el resto de veces que lo había intentado con sus amigos y esta vez no había sido diferente. La opción de colarse tampoco iba a servir, ya que el tipo estaba atento a la puerta y a los cuatro o cinco que hacían cola en ese momento, así que no le quedó otra que esperar por la puerta de atrás, por donde había salido la noche anterior persiguiendo a Sasuke, a que alguno de los empleados saliese a tirar la basura o, en su defecto, a fumarse un cigarro rápido al fresco.

A los veinte minutos de estar esperando, y viendo la inminente lluvia que se acercaba, había decidido dar la oportunidad por perdida cuando el sonido metálico de la puerta le hizo girar la cabeza hacia allí. Uno de los camareros salía, tal y como había imaginado, a tirar una bolsa de plástico negra que, por lo que se podía apreciar, pesaba bastante.

–Eee… hola –Naruto se levantó del escalón en el que se había sentado a esperar para acercarse a ese chico–. Perdona, ¿Gaara trabaja hoy?

–¿Quién eres? –la pregunta fue demasiado tajante, acompañada de una mirada de arriba abajo hacia su persona.

–Naruto. Necesito hablar con él –vio cómo el otro abría el cubo de la basura y tiraba la bolsa con desgana para desaparecer después por donde había salido con un "otro idiota detrás del culo del pelirrojo…".

Vaya, ¿qué quería decir aquello? ¿Que lo iba a avisar o que no? Había estado lento de reflejos… "Estoy cansado…". De todas formas, decidió darle cinco minutos más de _cuartelillo_ por si, por una vez, la suerte estuviese de su lado.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –la pregunta de Gaara le llegó de improviso. Estaba tan absorto en su propia situación, que no lo había visto aparecer–. Sasuke no está.

–Yo…

–Venga, no me digas que has cambiado de opinión con respecto a lo de follar conmigo…

–No. Esto… Sasuke y tú sois amigos, ¿verdad? –se acercó al pelirrojo que permanecía en el quicio de la puerta.

–Joder. Sasuke –rodó lo ojos y se giró para entrar de nuevo, dejando la puerta abierta para que el otro lo siguiera adentro–. No vas a dejarlo estar, ¿no? –lo miró de reojo mientras entraba al almacén. Allí, se sentó sobre una de las neveras de bebidas y esperó a que Naruto hiciera lo mismo–. La verdad es que no somos amigos, sólo follamos de vez en cuando.

Naruto frunció el ceño sin querer.

–Pero tú sabías dónde encontrarlo anoche… No te escudes diciendo que sólo es sexo.

–¿Sólo sexo? ¡Hm! –sonrió de medio lado en un gesto que al rubio le resultó demasiado familiar–. Déjame decirte que el sexo con Sasuke no es _sólo sexo_.

–Vale –se sonrojó y desvió la mirada sin poder evitarlo–, no necesitas entrar en detalles.

–Oooh, sí, tú quieres que te hable del Sasuke que yo conozco y eso es lo que estoy haciendo.

–Gaara…

–Sasuke folla por vicio. No soporta que lo toquen, pero mientras llega al orgasmo, no piensa en nada más que en el placer.

–Oye...

–No conoce la línea que hay entre ese placer y el dolor. Para él es lo mismo, cualquiera de los dos le sirve para encontrar alivio, para despejar su mente y no volverse loco de puro resentimiento –Gaara inspiró fuerte para coger bastante aire y después miró a Naruto, que no despegaba la vista del suelo–. Se abraza a cualquier cosa que le haga desconectar y sentirse menos mierda aunque sólo sea por un rato... y no le importa el precio a pagar. ¿Qué puedes perder cuando piensas que no tienes nada?

–No lo entiendo... Sasuke es inteligente. Debería poder plantarle cara a las cosas y no escoger ese camino...

–¿Escoger?

Naruto levantó la cabeza ante el tono empleado por el pelirrojo y lo miró de frente esperando algún tipo de aclaración.

–Escoger implica tener más de una opción.

–Pero...

–Si estás tan interesado, pregúntale a él, creo que yo ya he abierto la boca demasiado. Me voy, te recuerdo que estoy trabajando.

–Espera. ¿Sabes dónde puede estar ahora? –se notaba la desesperación en su voz y en esa mano que había sujetado la camiseta de Gaara con fuerza.

–Pareces un chico listo –se soltó y se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada a la sala con una sonrisa disimulada–. Seguro que se te ocurre algún sitio cercano a su casa... y si no, siempre puedes venir conmigo y tomarte algo. Yo invito –y con las mismas salió del almacén sin preocuparse más por el rubio.

.

.

**xxxXxxx**

.

.

Toda su ropa estaba, como siempre, perfectamente doblada sobre su cama. El broche final, cortesía de Kimimaro. Su antigua habitación le ponía los pelos de punta. Orochimaru lo sabía y por eso lo preparaba todo de aquella forma. Primero, el estúpido baño que le hacía saber, gracias a su querido tutor, lo mierda que era por dejar que todos esos cerdos le pusieran la mano, y lo que no era la mano, encima. Después, las sesiones de sexo en el que había sido el despacho de su padre, contra la misma mesa en la que de pequeño le golpeara hasta el cansancio. Todo ello adornado por las palabras que insistían en recordarle que estaba solo, que todos lo habían abandonado, que lo odiaban por ser un inútil que lo había echado todo a perder. Como si él mismo no lo supiera ya, como si hubiese un solo segundo en el que no deseara no haber nacido.

Terminó de vestirse, no sin cierta incomodidad por los raspones de su trasero, y salió de su habitación sin reparar en los detalles de su alrededor. Al fin y al cabo, todo seguía exactamente igual a como estaba cuando vivía allí. En el pasillo, la puerta de la habitación de su hermano estaba entornada. Era extraño. Si no recordaba mal, esa habitación había estado cerrada con llave desde que Itachi se había ido años atrás. Preso de una curiosidad morbosa que no sabía que tenía a estas alturas, terminó de abrirla sólo para encontrarse de frente con uno de sus fantasmas. La habitación estaba limpia, sin el polvo propio de lo que lleva años sin usarse. Cada cosa parecía estar en su sitio, sin estarlo realmente. Nadie repararía en eso, pero él había pasado tanto tiempo en esa habitación como en la suya propia y conocía la obsesión de Itachi por el orden. Los libros, por ejemplo, no estaban ordenados por temática y tamaño, como él solía hacerlo, e incluso los cuadros estaban colgados en un lugar que no les correspondía. Intuyendo que aquello no se detendría allí, abrió el armario ropero para corroborar sus sospechas de que alguien había revuelto las cosas sin cuidado y después las había colocado de forma parecida a como estaban en un primer momento. Raro... ¿para qué iban a hacer eso? A nadie le importó qué hiciera el mayor de los hermanos después de la muerte de su padre. Ya tenía los dieciocho de cualquier forma. A Sasuke sí. Él apretó los dientes y lloró cada noche. No entendía que su hermano, aquél que parecía quererlo como su padre nunca lo había hecho, le diera la espalda tan de repente. ¿Acaso era cierto lo que le había dicho Orochimaru? ¿Acaso su hermano tan sólo había fingido apreciarlo? Los hechos habían hablado por sí mismos. Itachi había huido en el mismo momento en que su padre había muerto, libre al fin de toda la responsabilidad de ser un Uchiha. No, no un Uchiha, el Uchiha. Porque para Fugaku, Sasuke no existía sino como moneda de cambio para sus sucios negocios.

Su vista se detuvo entonces en uno de los rodapiés. El armario había sido movido y ahora ocultaba la mitad de la pieza de madera que, a pesar de parecer exactamente igual a las otras, ocultaba tras ella un pequeño hueco que Itachi había usado como almacén de chucherías, dado que Fugaku se las tenía completamente vetadas al más chico. Allí escondían chocolate, sobre todo, y algún que otro chupa-chups de esos que a Sasuke le encantaban porque le ponían la lengua y los labios rojos como si fuese un vampiro que acabara de darse un banquete. Se mordió el labio cuando una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica hizo el intento de aparecer en su boca. Iba a salir de allí, pero de nuevo pudo más su curiosidad. ¿Pero curiosidad por qué? ¿Por golosinas caducadas? No podía mentirse a sí mismo, el ambiente de aquel cuarto le hacía creer que podía dar marcha atrás en el tiempo, que Itachi irrumpiría en la habitación, cansado después del viaje desde el Centro al que lo habían mandado a estudiar, pero feliz de ver a su pequeño hermano con las manos en la masa y la boca llena de churretes de chocolate. Sus dedos se dirigieron por inercia a la esquina derecha del rodapié, desde donde tiró hacia sí para separarlo de la pared. Los años lo habían hecho encajar más de la cuenta, pero su fuerza era más que suficiente como para vencer la resistencia.

Escuchó unos pasos acercándose por el pasillo y dejó de respirar, asimilando a destiempo que aquello no había sido una buena idea. Decidido a colocar de nuevo la tabla en su sitio, centró toda su atención en hacerlo rápido y en silencio. "¿Qué es esto...?" Dentro del agujero había un papel doblado. Lo sacó averiguando al instante que aquello era un sobre y que tenía algo de peso dentro. Sin dejar de vigilar el pasillo, y aún bastante desconcertado, se lo guardó en el bolsillo después de dejarlo todo como estaba y se asomó por la puerta, confirmando que quienquiera que hubiese subido hace un momento, ya no estaba por allí.

.

.

**xxxXxxx**

.

.

El parque. Ese era el único sitio cercano a la casa de Sasuke que conocía, pero el moreno no estaba allí y la alternativa a dar vueltas sin sentido había sido ir a su casa. Aún a varios metros de la puerta principal, aquella enorme mansión de estilo tradicional le produjo la misma impresión que años atrás, cuando la había visto de cerca por primera vez. ¿Estaría allí su amigo? Sin saber por qué, la simple idea le provocó un extraño sentimiento de ahogo. No tardó en confirmarla cuando lo vio atravesar la puerta de madera con aire urgente. Sus miradas se cruzaron un momento y la cara del moreno se desencajó al observar a Naruto acercarse hacia él. Fue rápido. Sasuke casi corrió salvando los pasos que los separaban y lo agarró del hombro, empujándolo calle arriba con prisa.

–¿Qué coño haces aquí? –seguía sujetándolo y alejándose de allí, procurando interponerse entre Naruto y la fachada de la casa, como si quisiera ocultarlo de algo o de alguien. El rubio no se quejó del trato, absorbido por la tensión que parecía concentrada en el cuerpo del otro, en sus gestos e incluso en su respiración. Apostaría la cabeza a que el corazón de Sasuke latía con violencia...

... y no la perdería. El moreno se había detenido un momento, después de andar un tramo considerable, y lo había empujado contra la pared en una de esas callejuelas que separaban los edificios en caso de terremoto. Allí, con los nervios a flor de piel, Sasuke trataba de recuperar el aliento sin conseguirlo, respirando rápida y superficialmente, sintiendo el sudor frío caer por su nuca y resbalar por su espalda.

–Sasuke... –lo observó con preocupación. Su amigo hiperventilaba víctima de un ataque de ansiedad–. Levanta la cabeza –lo agarró por las mejillas con las manos abiertas y lo obligó a mirarle–. Vamos, tranquilízate... Respira hondo... –notó cómo las piernas del otro flaqueaban con la intención de dejarle caer y lo pegó a la pared sujetándolo por las axilas–. Tienes que calmarte –juntó su frente con la otra perlada de sudor y cerró los ojos, dudando profundamente sobre lo que iba a hacer. "Joder, que ya no tenemos once años…". La respiración agitada de Sasuke chocaba contra su boca. Sólo un poco más, un poco más cerca. Tragó saliva al sentir la humedad de los labios ajenos tan cerca, y podía jurar que su propio corazón había decidido sufrir un ataque e igualar en ansiedad al contrario. Un roce, tan suave que parecía una mentira, y después algo más de presión. Un beso estático, reflejo antagónico del exceso y la fuerza que se liberaban en el interior, en el estómago que se encogía, en el cerebro que, asaltado por infinitas sensaciones, había dejado de funcionar, en la sordera absoluta y los ojos cerrados que habían detenido el tiempo. Lo único que podía hacer. La única forma que se le había ocurrido de tranquilizar a Sasuke... Tan nostálgico...

.

.

.

* * *

**Bueno, con más retraso del que quisiera, traigo este capítulo. A lo mejor ni siquiera os acordábais ya del fic, ¿no?**

**La verdad es que tengo muchas ganas de que haya acción entre estos dos, pero no me gusta precipitarme... Mmmm... ¿alguna sugerencia? ¿Voy demasiado rápido? Es algo que me pasa siempre cuando escribo, dudas dudas y más dudas...**

**¡Ah! El tema de los besos se explica en el siguiente capítulo (que ya lo he empezado, dicho sea de paso). Muchas gracias por los comentarios (procuro responderlos todos). Siempre me hacen sonreir y me inspiran para seguir escribiendo =^_^=**

**¡Ne, ne! Y ahora pido disculpas por esta publicidad tan poco sutil: Estamos montando una revista de fanfics yaoi en español y, aunque por ahora sólo está "en construcción" y la página web es una caca (y muchos enlaces no funcionan y falta terminar el foro y blablabla...), podéis echar un vistazo en **(lo he puesto así porque esta página no me deja introducir enlaces, pero sólo sustituye los guiones por puntos)** www-solohumo-com Esperamos que el primer número, un especial one-shots, salga para dentro de un mesecito de nada que pasa súper rápido... ^_^U A ver qué os parece.**


	7. Al filo

Mi tardanza a la hora de actualizar se debe a una única razón que puedo resumir en una frase: "Intenté sacar el tiempo de debajo de las piedras, pero sólo encontré bichos".

Lo único que puedo decir a mi favor es que siempre, SIEMPRE, termino lo que empiezo. No voy a dejar colgado el fic con el coraje que me da que me lo hagan a mí como lectora.

Dejo esta aclaración al principio poque no fastidia la lectura:

Tōchō: nombre por el que se conoce al Edificio del Gobierno Metropolitano de Tokyo.

Yoichi: Whisky de origen japonés considerado el mejor whisky de malta por la revista inglesa The Whisky Magazine en los premios "The World's Best Single malt Whisky" que otorga cada año.

Gracias por la paciencia.

**

* * *

**

**Al filo**

.

"_¿dónde están los besos que te debo?_

_en una cajita,_

_que nunca llevo el corazón encima_

_por si me lo quitan._

_¿dónde están los besos que me debes?_

_en cualquier esquina,_

_cansados de vivir en tu boquita_

_siempre a la deriva"._

_**a fuego**__ —extremoduro—_

_._

_._

Sintió las manos del otro firmes sobre su pecho y al momento, su cuerpo era retirado y su espalda chocaba de nuevo contra la pared. Entonces fue plenamente consciente de lo que acababa de hacer.

—Mierda… Lo siento… Yo… de verdad… lo siento mucho —las palabras salían atropelladas mientras miraba a su amigo en frente de él, con la cabeza agachada y la respiración aún bastante alterada—. Joder, en serio, no sé en qué estaba pensando. No quería… yo… —se tapó la cara con las manos, abochornado por la situación que él mismo había provocado, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, golpeándola levemente un par de veces con la pared.

—Naruto.

El chico no respondió, negando con la cabeza repetidas veces como si mantuviese una lucha consigo mismo.

—Naruto, está bien. No es para tanto. Ni que fuera la primera vez...

Miró por entre los dedos abiertos de las manos y asintió al fin, despejándose la cara y observando los ojos oscuros que lo veían ya con más calma.

—Me habías asustado…

—Ya te dije que no te entrometieras. Joder, ¿por qué estás aquí? —preguntó más para sí que para el que el otro le respondiera. Comprobó que el sobre seguía en su bolsillo y suspiró algo más aliviado.

—Sasuke…

—Vamos —lo cortó—, no me gusta este sitio.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—No me has entendido. Vamos a alejarnos de aquí, tú vas a tu casa y yo… —se detuvo un instante sin saber muy bien qué decir. ¿Adónde iba él? ¿Al Kyuubi? Demasiado ruido, demasiada gente y descontrol, y ya tenía bastante con el desorden de sus propios pensamientos.

—Tú te vienes conmigo —pronunció sujetando la manga de la cazadora del moreno—. Hay un par de cosas que vas a contarme ya.

**.**

**xxxXxxx**

**.**

—Las coincidencias no existen —entró como un basilisco en su despacho y miró de reojo la botella de Yoichi al tiempo que se sentaba en la silla tras el imponente escritorio. No hizo falta más para que, al momento, su asistente le preparara un vaso de aquel licor y se lo dejara en frente con una reverencia afectada.

—Pero, Orochimaru—sama, si eso es así, quiere decir que...

—Quiere decir —interrumpió después de paladear el dulce trago— que nuestro pajarillo piensa que puede burlar a su amo. Iluso —se pasó la lengua por los labios imaginando su venganza—. No sabe que vuela con alas prestadas... —hojeó por enésima vez el dossier que le había entregado uno de sus empleados hacía apenas media hora. Datos, estadísticas sobre los últimos "contratiempos" en la entrega y recepción de la mercancía. En los últimos meses, la mayoría coincidiendo con los encuentros que había programado con Sasuke con anterioridad. Sonrió ácidamente afilando la mirada. "Un plan demasiado desesperado... Deberías haberlo pensado mejor, Sasuke-kun..."

**.**

**xxxXxxx**

**.**

Naruto se sentó sobre la cama y dejó caer su cuerpo hacia atrás. Se veía bastante cómoda con todos aquellos cojines y ese edredón tan blandito. El sonido de la ducha de fondo le resultaba incluso relajante. Finalmente, después de haber llegado a la estación de metro, habían cogido la línea en sentido contrario, hacia Shinjuku. Sasuke había dado el tema de ir a su casa por zanjado con un "quiero ducharme", y contra eso no hubo nada que pudiera objetar. Por un momento, Naruto se había alarmado pensado que se dirigían de nuevo a Kabukichō, pero en la estación, Sasuke había ido directamente hacia la salida oeste. Justo enfrente del edificio del gobierno metropolitano, el hotel en el que se encontraban ahora se levantaba igualando en altura al resto de rascacielos de la zona. Giró la cabeza hacia la derecha para observar a través del ventanal las impresionantes vistas, propias de un piso cuarenta y uno. Nunca antes había estado en un sitio así. ¿Cuánto debía costar esa habitación? Se arrastró hasta quedar en el centro de la cama y cerró los ojos un momento. Sólo un momento. El agua de la ducha seguía sonando. Una ducha… Ahora que lo pensaba, cuando se había acercado antes a Sasuke le había llegado un olor floral y algo especiado… Demasiado exótico. Inspiró tratando de percibir de nuevo ese olor, pero sólo le llegó el de las sábanas limpias y planchadas. Tampoco estaba mal… "Joder, lo he besado…"

…

_Miraban cómo esa pareja juntaba los labios, moviéndolos como si se estuvieran devorando mutuamente, como si necesitaran con urgencia retener el sabor de la boca de la otra persona. Las miradas, las manos tratando de abarcar cada vez más… todo les parecía extrañamente desagradable y, sin embargo, no eran capaces de despegar los ojos de la escena._

_Se miraron un momento y el rubio sonrió entornando un poco los ojos, cosa que a Sasuke le dio mala espina. Cada vez que su amigo ponía esa expresión, una travesura pasaba por su mente y el moreno sabía que, una vez más, se vería implicado sin quererlo siquiera._

_Naruto se acercó un poco hasta el otro, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, y después a los labios apretados que le hacían saber con ese gesto que Sasuke acababa de averiguar sus intenciones._

—_Ni hablar…_

—_Vamos —sus ojos azules volvieron a encontrarse con los negros—, sólo una vez. Así vamos practicando para cuando tengamos novia. A ellos parece que les gusta…_

—_No._

—_Sólo… quédate… —se acercaba cada vez más— quieto…_

_Sasuke no se movió. Pensó que Naruto bromeaba, que se echaría atrás en el último momento, colocando las dos manos en la nuca y diciendo con una sonrisa que todo había sido una broma. Por eso abrió los ojos hasta el infinito cuando sintió sus labios cálidos haciendo presión contra los suyos fruncidos. El rubio los dejó ahí unos segundos y después los despegó con cara de fastidio._

—_Hm. Esto es aburrido. Creo que es porque no sabes hacerlo —miró una vez más a la pareja. Se habían tumbado en el suelo y ahora el chico, tumbado sobre la chica, metía una mano bajo su blusa—. Mira, le está tocando las tetas._

—_Naruto._

—_¿Hm? —giró la cabeza hasta quedar otra vez de frente a su amigo, que lo miraba aún con los labios apretados y los ojos entrecerrados, y Naruto se preparó para recibir el puñetazo que llegaría de un momento a otro._

—_Ahora tú te vas a quedar quieto —el moreno relajó los labios y se los humedeció sin dejar la expresión de enfado. Se acercó despacio y rozó ligeramente los labios del otro, que frunció el ceño ante el gesto—. Abre la boca._

_Naruto obedeció y Sasuke probó con la punta de la lengua un poco de esos labios que antes parecían tan decididos. Se separó ligeramente para poder ver la expresión de su amigo, sus ojos confusos y el color en sus mejillas._

—_Saca la lengua._

_Aquel susurro lo hizo volver a obedecer sin pensar, hipnotizado por los ojos oscuros que miraban su boca de una forma extraña. Sasuke hizo lo mismo que acababa de ordenar al otro y rompió otra vez la distancia, rozando con su lengua la del otro chico. Un tímido roce… dos… tres… Se notaba raro, húmero, bastante repugnante e inexplicablemente atrayente._

—_Ya puedes cerrarla, dobe. Se te está poniendo cara de idiota._

_Naruto reaccionó, pasándose el dorso de la mano por la boca para quitar los restos de saliva, impresionado aún por lo que acababa de pasar._

—_Qué asco. No soportas que te digan que no sabes hacer algo. Eres un creído. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?_

—_Hm —sonrió._

...

No se había quedado dormido. Tan sólo flotaba entre el sueño y la vigilia, atrapado por la somnolencia propia del cansancio físico. Los recuerdos volvían a asaltarle y lo hacían sin avisar, como una lluvia de verano. Ese había sido el primer beso para ambos. Jugando y sin complicados sentimientos de por medio, como arrancar con gusto la postilla de una herida aún sabiendo que no va a ser agradable. El primero, pero no el último... Sasuke siempre había sido callado, aunque eso a Naruto le había dado igual porque él bien que podía hablar por los dos. Sin embargo, había días en los que lo veía aparecer más serio y taciturno que nunca, con la mandíbula apretada y los músculos tensos. No le había sorprendido que Gaara le dijera esa noche que Sasuke no soportaba el contacto físico. Él ya lo sabía. Pero a veces, bastantes más de las que quisiera recordar, cuando parecía tan distante que le resultaba casi inalcanzable, esas veces, extrañamente el moreno lo buscaba. Buscaba su cercanía y sin saber por qué, él se dejaba llevar, dejaba que Sasuke lo arrinconara contra un árbol en cualquier sitio más o menos escondido y lo besara. Tampoco había sentimientos románticos en todo aquello, tan sólo una especie de placer raro y relajante, como una terapia antiestrés. Sí, eso era, una terapia que el otro sólo usaba en momentos de agitación.

Abrió los ojos y los volvió a cerrar, parpadeando pesadamente algunas veces más antes de terminar de espabilarse del todo. La situación lo hizo incorporarse rápidamente y mirar al moreno que, sentado en un sofá de piel que junto a una mesita de café se orientaba hacia el ventanal, sostenía una llave entre sus dedos, girándola mientras la observaba con atención.

—¿Qué abre esa llave?

—¿Ya te has despertado? —giró la cabeza hacia el rubio que se acercó hasta sentarse en el otro extremo del sofá—. Una caja de seguridad, creo —se masajeó la nuca enredando los dedos en el pelo aún mojado y se recostó sobre el respaldo. Miró de reojo a Naruto. Éste se mordía el labio, y supo enseguida que lo hacía para poder permanecer callado, a la espera de que le contara algo más—. La he encontrado esta tarde en la habitación de mi hermano. Estaba escondida en un sitio que sólo él y yo conocíamos… La verdad es que no entiendo nada.

—¿Tu hermano? ¿No vives con él? Yo creía que...

—Itachi se largó nada más morir nuestro padre —lo cortó. Se levantó y se dirigió al teléfono, desde donde llamó al servicio de habitaciones para que le subieran una botella de whisky y hielo, ya que había agotado las dos botellitas pequeñas que había en el minibar en un principio.

Naruto cogió una de las que estaban vacías sobre la mesita y suspiró. Ya le extrañaba a él que Sasuke estuviera tan comunicativo. De todas formas, le alegró que estuviese más calmado y que hubiera desistido ya de su intento por librarse de él.

—No vives en tu casa… —tentó su suerte.

Sasuke colgó el teléfono y se sentó en la cama, encogiéndose de hombros ante la frase que acababa de susurrar Naruto y hablando con indiferencia.

—Mi tutor es un hijo de puta. Sabe que me tiene cogido de los huevos porque soy menor de edad y se aprovecha como el cabrón que es. Por algo era el amigo más cercano de mi padre…

—Te pega... —miró a su amigo con angustia, tragando en seco, y después agachó la cabeza ante los ojos negros que volvían a mirarlo con rencor.

—Pfff —sonrió con autosuficiencia, burlándose de la inocencia del otro. Estúpida forma de levantar un muro entre él y cualquier tipo de sentimiento—. Eres un crío.

—Lo hace —afirmó con el rostro compungido—. ¿Por qué no lo denuncias? Estoy seguro de que…

—Cállate —el ambiente se tornaba más hostil a cada paso que daba hacia el rubio que no levantaba la mirada del suelo—. No pienso acabar en un centro de acogida.

—Sasuke, no puedes dejar que…

—¡Que te calles!

Naruto se vio en pie, agarrado bruscamente de la camiseta por su amigo, que al momento lo volvió a dejar sentado de un fuerte empujón.

—Yo…

—¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡No sabes lo que es no tener a nadie! ¡No sabes lo que es que quien se supone que debe quererte y cuidarte, desahogue su frustración en ti a base de palos! ¡No sabes lo que es que te deje a merced de unos cerdos que se excitan tocando a un niño, obligándote a mamársela, haciéndote de todo para saciar su depravación! ¡Cállate porque no tienes ni idea!

El horror atravesó a Naruto, convirtiendo su expresión en el fiel reflejo del pánico, y su cuerpo adquirió de pronto la rigidez de un cadáver. Sasuke se había dirigido hacia el armario de la entrada donde antes había dejado su abrigo y en ese momento buscaba algo en los bolsillos con desesperación.

—Mierda.

—Sasuke... —se había acercado a él en un intento por suavizar la situación y serenarse él mismo. No había hecho más que rozarle el hombro con la punta de los dedos cuando un manotazo que trataba de evitar el contacto le dio de lleno en la cara, volviéndosela hacia un lado. Aún sumido en el estupor, sintió el calor del golpe y un líquido caliente resbalar desde su nariz hasta sus labios. Por inercia, se llevó los dedos a esa zona, viéndolos manchados de sangre segundos después. Miró al moreno, que le devolvió el mismo gesto confundido que debía tener él.

Un par de gotas rojas y espesas cayeron sobre la moqueta antes de que Sasuke, sin pronunciar palabra, lo condujera con la palma de la mano en la espalda hacia el cuarto de baño. Allí, frente al lavabo, sus ojos se cruzaron nuevamente en el reflejo.

—Agacha la cabeza —casi pareció una ráfaga de aire más que una frase.

Pese a saber perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer, obedeció al moreno. El fútbol no era un deporte demasiado violento, pero los encontronazos eran inevitables y cuando no era un codo, era una rodilla lo que chocaba contra cualquier parte de su cuerpo, incluida su nariz. Pero esa calma repentina le gustaba, así que sólo se dejó consentir un momento por la impresión de que el tiempo iba cada vez más lento.

—Presiona aquí —en el mismo tono tenue, Sasuke le indicó un sitio intermedio por encima de sus fosas nasales y Naruto lo pinzó con los dedos índice y pulgar—. Lo siento... —apoyó la frente sobre el hombro derecho del rubio y suspiró.

Aún permanecía en el ambiente el aroma del gel de ducha y el champú mezclados con los restos de vapor de agua después de haber usado el agua tan caliente que casi le quemaba la piel. El cuerpo de Naruto se tensó levemente y pudo apreciar, por el movimiento acompasado de sus hombros, cómo tomaba una bocanada grande de aire y después lo expulsaba de golpe.

Pasó sólo un minuto, tan rápido como un soplo. Tan breve... El sonido de un par de golpes en la puerta los hizo volver a la realidad. Naruto permaneció frente al espejo mientras Sasuke levantaba la cabeza y se encaminaba hacia la puerta. Lo vio a través de él mientras dejaba dentro un carrito pequeño con la bebida suponiendo que se había deshecho cortésmente de la persona que lo había subido hasta la habitación. Escuchó el tintineo de los hielos al chocar contra el vaso de cristal y el ligero forcejeo con el tapón de la botella; después, el sonido del sofá al ser vencido por el peso de alguien.

Quitó sus dedos y levantó un poco la cabeza para verse bien. Ya no sangraba, pero tenía la boca y la barbilla algo manchadas y también la camiseta. Se enjuagó lo primero al tiempo que recordaba que el lunes a más tardar tendría que ir a la lavandería a hacer la colada. A veces era un auténtico coñazo no disponer de agua ni luz en casa.

Al salir del baño, descubrió a Sasuke con las piernas encogidas sobre el asiento, observando por la ventana cómo las luces del Tōchō se extinguían casi de golpe para dejar paso a la escasa iluminación nocturna de sus oficinas. Había apagado las lámparas y la habitación recogía el vago resplandor de los edificios que la rodeaban, de las farolas de la calle ahí abajo en la distancia, de la vida que seguía su curso en una ciudad que nunca dormía. Sobre la mesita, un bote de pastillas abierto justo al lado del vaso de whisky casi vacío llamó su atención. Miró de nuevo al moreno, que acababa de cerrar los ojos y ahora apoyaba la frente en sus rodillas. Alcanzó el bote y leyó en la etiqueta: clorazepato dipotásico.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Nada. Sólo quiero descansar un rato. Necesito dormir —efecto de los tranquilizantes tal vez, la tensión de antes había pasado.

—¿Cuántas te has tomado? —hablando con el mismo volumen, se sentó en la mesita frente al moreno y se inclinó hacia delante para escuchar. Ese murmullo sostenido creado por sus voces en el ambiente lo arrastraba hacia una mayor cercanía.

—Si no hago nada —musitó con la voz sofocada por la propia postura—, esto que siento acabará conmigo antes de poder acabar yo con todo. Necesito sustituir esa rabia por otra cosa... lo que sea... algo que me permita continuar un poco más y no volverme loco... Naruto —levantó la cabeza y se encontró de lleno con el cielo a un palmo de su cara, demasiado cerca como para mantener el control—, si no te vas, no podré evitar que mi mierda te salpique.

—Podré soportarlo.

Ahí estaba esa sonrisa. Una pequeñita, una sonrisa que era como una cuerda al rescate del que está atrapado en un agujero. Sasuke podía leerlas desde siempre y las conocía como conocía el abecedario. Naruto no pensaba alejarse, no iba a dejarlo solo esta vez.

—Tsk. Eres un crío… —resultado de las pastillas, o del alcohol, o del dolor, o del cansancio, o tal vez de la propia presencia del rubio otra vez en su vida; de nada o de todo a la vez; dejó caer su máscara, mostrándose real y deshecho por primera vez en demasiado tiempo.

—Tú también...

Pasó su mirada negra desde el azul vidrioso de los ojos hasta los labios que seguían con la misma mueca audaz, y no fue consciente del momento en que se acercó, sólo un poco, lo justo como para que la verdad de diera de lleno en la cara. Naruto había dado un respingo hacia atrás y ahora desviaba la mirada, nervioso.

Y el gesto le habló tan claro como antes lo había hecho su sonrisa.

Aturdido por el rechazo y todo lo que eso conllevaba, se tumbó boca arriba en el sofá y tapó su mirada dolida con el antebrazo. Sabía que eso pasaría y aún así, se había dejado llevar por la absurda idea de que la amistad de su amigo quizá encerrara algo más. "Idiota…"

—Puedes quedarte en la cama. Yo dormiré aquí —pensó que no podría hacerlo, que no podría conciliar el sueño con ese incómodo silencio que se había creado de repente, pero escuchó los pasos del rubio y el sonido de las sábanas al ser retiradas y, cuando algo suave lo cubrió casi por completo, las pastillas cumplieron su cometido y se sumergió en un sueño tan artificial como necesario.

.

.

Naruto no dormía. Cansado de mirar el techo de la habitación desde la cama, se había sentado en el suelo delante del cristal que lo separaba de la ciudad, mirando por la ventana sin ver realmente nada. Rememoró cada una de las veces en que su amigo se había comportado de esa manera tan rara cuando aún eran niños, encajando poco a poco los recuerdos inconexos. "Mierda…". Lo miró un momento de soslayo y fijó sus ojos en la muñeca algo amoratada que se podía apreciar por el borde de la manga. Y sintió tanta rabia que volvió a ver el paisaje urbano que le ofrecía aquella habitación. Por eso no sonreía, por eso se estremecía cada vez que él, que estaba acostumbrado al contacto físico amistoso, le saltaba encima o le pasaba el brazo por los hombros… Ni siquiera podía hacerse una idea de lo que debía haber pasado Sasuke. Lo había tenido tan cerca… De todas las cosas que imaginó, jamás, jamás, se le habría pasado por la cabeza que su amigo hubiese estado sufriendo ese tipo de abuso. Incluso ahora se le hacía difícil. "Por eso me besabas…". Hizo memoria centrándose en los detalles. Lo más evidente, las marcas. Su padre lo maltrataba, sí. No lo entendía, pero Sasuke le había dicho que si contaba algo, no volverían a verse, y le había hecho prometer que guardaría silencio. Y él, como un estúpido niño de doce años, lo había dejado estar, sólo para poder ver otro día más a su mejor amigo. Joder, recordaba algunos días en los que se veía realmente agotado y, aun así, permanecía de pie, prácticamente inmóvil, aguantando que él le dijera que era un niño pijo con ese comportamiento arrogante y la escoba que parecía tener metida por el culo. Lo había llamado enclenque porque se enfermaba a menudo de la garganta y esos días apenas si podía contestar con algún monosílabo. Apretó los dientes. El daño de su garganta era por haber cogido frío, por supuesto...

Contuvo una arcada, pero no tuvo tanta suerte con la siguiente, y se vio corriendo hacia el baño con el tiempo justo para dejarse caer con las manos sobre el inodoro.

La cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle. Delante del espejo, miró fijamente sus propios ojos, rojos y llorosos por el esfuerzo. Se enjuagó una vez más la boca incluso después de haberse limpiado los dientes con uno de los cepillos que le proporcionaba el mismo hotel. El asco no desaparecía. Cada vez entendía menos las cosas. No le entraba en la cabeza que un padre pudiese hacer eso con su propio hijo. Tampoco podía comprender la marcha de Itachi. Su ida estaba fuera de toda lógica; eso no entraba en sus planes, ¿no? La idea había sido sacar a Sasuke de allí, no dejarlo solo en medio de esa vorágine de degradación. Tal vez se había visto obligado a hacerlo, pero ¿por qué? "¿Por qué no te llevaste a Sasuke contigo, maldita sea?" Mucha rabia. Demasiada energía contenida entre cuatro paredes. Tenía ganas de correr hasta el cansancio. Lo necesitaba. Un gruñido inconsciente de frustración, las manos apretadas en el borde el lavabo, las ganas de romper, de golpear, de eliminar de su mente las escabrosas imágenes que se le venían a la cabeza por obra y gracia de su nociva imaginación. Se agachó aún agarrado del lavabo, cerrando los ojos y acompasando su respiración, tratando de encontrar una salida a todas las emociones que invadían su conciencia.

Y por si eso fuera poco, como guinda del pastel, él iba y lo rechazaba. ¡Joder, lo había pillado por sorpresa! Tan sólo era un beso... y el culpable había sido él mismo por iniciar otra vez ese tonto jueguecito o lo que fuera. Pero había pasado tiempo y ya no eran unos niños que no entendían de esas cosas. Besar a tu mejor amigo a estas alturas no era normal... Tal vez sí para Sasuke, pero no para él. ¡Mierda, él tenía novia! Un gemido lastimoso salió de sus labios. No es que le diera asco besar a Sasuke, pero una cosa había sido ser traicionado por sus propios impulsos y recuerdos y juntar los labios en un momento de tensión, y otra bien distinta era comerle la boca y hacer un cóctel de lenguas y saliva...

Al volver junto a su amigo, todo seguía en la misma falsa quietud. Se apoyó con los brazos sobre el respaldo del sofá y lo observó mientras dormía. Respiraba pausadamente sin hacer el menor ruido. En su rostro relajado, apreció vagamente los rasgos infantiles de la primera vez que lo vio. La piel tan clarita, la nariz recta y pequeña, los labios finos. Demasiado delgado, tal vez. Demasiados golpes en su cuerpo… Lo dicho por Gaara retumbaba en su cabeza. "Así que no conoces la diferencia entre el dolor y el placer...". Su mano se movió sola hacia la misma muñeca que antes había estado mirando. La tocó, subiendo un poco el borde de la ropa y siguiendo las huellas del daño con el dedo pulgar hasta dejarlo en el lugar donde normalmente se toma el pulso. "En tu huída, la línea se hace difusa, pero no puedo creer que quieras este dolor...". Desde ahí, bajó hasta la palma y siguió por los dedos. Iba a retirarla cuando, en sueños, Sasuke se quejó y abrió los ojos un momento con pesadez, cerrando la mano e impidiendo que el otro la separara.

—Quédate.

—Descuida, no pienso ir a ningún lado —"¿Por qué te dejas hacer esto?"—. Duerme.

**.**

**xxxXxxx**

**.**

Abrió los ojos cuando la luz del día iluminaba ya toda la habitación a pesar del cielo gris. Las pastillas ayudaban, pero ni siquiera ellas eran capaces de hacerlo dormir más que cinco o seis horas. Se sentía tranquilo, extraño si tenía en cuenta todo lo que había pasado en las últimas treinta y seis horas. Escuchó algo de ruido en el baño y recordó que Naruto había pasado la noche allí. Estirando los músculos de los brazos y las piernas, se puso de pie al fin y se acercó a la puerta tras la que debía estar el rubio.

—Naruto.

—Pasa, ya estoy terminando.

La voz animada de su amigo le impulsó a abrir con seguridad. El chico lo miró a través del espejo, sonriendo mientras trataba de peinarse de una forma más o menos decente sin conseguirlo.

—Esta ducha es genial. ¿Sabías que hasta tiene música? Creo que voy a hablar con el entrenador para que pongan una de estas en los vestuarios del instituto. Los chorros son mucho mejores que los masajes cutres con gel antiinflamatorio —cogió la camiseta que había dejado sobre un lado del lavabo y se volvió hacia Sasuke, que no se había movido del marco de la puerta—. Oye, ¿por qué no vamos a desayunar?

—Tienes un tatuaje.

¿Eh? —agachó la cabeza y miró hacia donde su amigo lo hacía, alrededor del ombligo—. Sí —lo acarició suavemente siguiendo las líneas—, me lo hice hace unos meses, poco antes de comenzar el curso. Me mantiene con los pies en el suelo… —levantó la mirada llevándose la misma mano detrás de la cabeza y revolviéndose el pelo descuidadamente—. Bah, no me hagas caso.

Terminó por ponerse la camiseta y, viendo las pequeñas manchas de sangre reseca, las rascó un poco con la uña más por manía que porque fueran a desaparecer así. El moreno sólo lo miraba en silencio, confiando en que el otro le diera un nuevo tirón a esa relación que estaban creando otra vez.

—Vaya pintas que tengo. Parezco un quinqui —echó un vistazo al resto de su ropa, bastante arrugada, lo mismo que la de su amigo. Sin embargo, entornó los ojos inquisitivamente al darse cuenta de que Sasuke seguía pareciendo un niño rico. Con aspecto de delincuente, sí, pero pijo al fin y al cabo. Desechó las ideas que le importunaban una y otra vez con la innegable diferencia entre ellos y volvió a tomar el hilo de la conversación—. Oye, conozco un sitio donde sirven el mejor ramen del mundo. Está cerca de mi casa, así que...

—Disculpa un momento.

No había oído el móvil de su amigo, pero éste lo había sacado del bolsillo respondiendo probablemente a la vibración y se disponía a contestar. "¿Disculpa un momento?", pensó mientras resoplaba. Sasuke tenía los malditos modales incrustados en el subconsciente, lo mismo que cuando lo conoció. Tenía cierto interés en la conversación, pero le pareció de mala educación atender a lo que decía, así que se volvió hacia el espejo otra vez y siguió desenredando los mechones rubios que parecían no ceder ni al peine ni a los dedos.

—¿Ahora llegas? —curvó su sonrisa en una mueca distraída mientras su interlocutor le contaba las cosas que había hecho hasta llegar a la situación en la que ahora se encontraba—. Estás borracho... No, ahora iba a comer algo... Eres un salido, Gaara, acuéstate.

Hizo un ligero movimiento con la cabeza al oír sin querer el nombre del pelirrojo y comenzó a prestar atención a la conversación. Al parecer, Gaara acababa de terminar su turno hace un rato. Una noche larga en _Kyuubi_, supuso, para no variar. Sasuke parecía entretenido con lo que el otro le iba diciendo, respondiendo con frases y gestos propios del que está acostumbrado a ese tipo de llamadas.

—En Shinjuku... ¿En serio? ¿Y dónde debería estar entonces según tu excelente criterio? —curioseó con sorna ante lo que escuchaba—. Ya, entre tus piernas, cómo no. Tal vez me compre allí una casita...

No pudo evitar ponerse colorado. ¿Ese tipo de conversación era normal entre ellos?

—Vale, te veo en un par de horas… Pues te haces una paja, yo qué sé... Sí, ya me conozco tus fiestecitas privadas, deja algo para mí… Sí, venga, nos vemos —colgó y volvió a guardarse el móvil en el bolsillo—. No voy a desayunar ramen.

—¿Eh? —se sobresaltó al ver que Sasuke se dirigía de nuevo a él y aún no se le había bajado el color de la cara.

—Que no me gusta el ramen —la mueca arrogante se plantó otra vez en su cara adivinando a qué se debía ese sonrojo en las mejillas—. ¿Sabes cuántos restaurantes tiene este hotel? —la pregunta era claramente retórica, así que Naruto se limitó a observar la sonrisa que se iba perfilando en la expresión del moreno—. Ocho. Eso sin contar los bares, las tiendas y el karaoke. Sólo tenemos que elegir uno de ellos.

—Pero...

—Podemos ir al buffet —se sacó la camiseta, dejando a la vista otra de manga corta que llevaba debajo y que se quitó también para ofrecérsela al rubio—. Tienen todo tipo de comida, aunque dudo mucho que aquí preparen ese ramen que tanto te obsesiona.

Naruto siguió con la vista un par de arañazos que bajaban por el abdomen mientras se iba poniendo otra vez la primera prenda que se había quitado. Levantó la vista cuando sintió la mirada de Sasuke sobre sí, directamente a los ojos.

—Vamos, póntela encima de la tuya. Así no se verán las manchas.

Lo hizo. Y mientras pasaba la cabeza por la tela, el olor de Sasuke se adhirió a su memoria y le erizó el vello de los brazos con sentimientos contradictorios. Era el mismo Sasuke, el mismo niño al que le encantaba la fruta fresca, los helados de limón y unos dibujos sin sentido de unos gatos samurai. Ese que ahora tomaba pastillas para descansar, cocaína para mantenerse en pie y echaba mano del alcohol y el sexo para no sucumbir al abandono. "¡Basta ya, joder!".

_._

_._

_Buffet libre_. Palabras mágicas para alguien que solía desayunar a base de café instantáneo con leche y galletas. Cuando Sasuke había dicho que allí tenían todo tipo de comida, era porque _tenían_ _todo tipo de comida_. Su boca comenzó a salivar en abundancia al encontrarse entre esos mostradores repletos de alimentos. Siguió a su amigo, que le acercó una bandeja, y comenzó a llenarla con todo lo que se le iba antojando. Sopa de miso, verduras salteadas, pescado al grill, arroz, zumo, bollos, fruta… El reparo del principio por estar en un lugar más lujoso y exclusivo que los que normalmente frecuentaba, desapareció en el momento en que Sasuke sonrió divertido al ver que casi se le caía la baba con la comida. El moreno no se había dado cuenta, pero Naruto había visto el gesto y todo su apocamiento se había esfumado.

Tomaron asiento en una mesa cercana a la pared de cristales que daba a una calle principal. Había estado lloviendo en la noche, pero el día se presentaba tranquilo; apagado y tranquilo. Sasuke se llevó un poco del tofu de su sopa a la boca despreocupadamente mientras miraba hacia el exterior. En su bandeja sólo estaban esa sopa de miso y un plato pequeño de verduras salteadas. Nada en comparación a todos los platos que ocupaban la del rubio.

—Oye, Sasuke, prueba esto —se había fijado en lo poco que comía su amigo. Había que ser estúpido para no darse cuenta de su extrema delgadez. La ropa lo disimulaba bastante, pero él había visto los huesos de la columna vertebral marcados en su espalda. De niños, ambos habían sido algo flacuchos y con una estatura un poco por encima de la media. Ahora su cuerpo seguía siendo delgado, pero los músculos se habían definido gracias al fútbol y al ejercicio que, programado o como consecuencia de su trabajo, practicaba a diario. Lo de Sasuke era otra cosa. Se veía demasiado frágil, como si pudiese romperse en cualquier momento—. Este pescado está delicioso.

Le acercó un pedazo directamente con sus palillos y el otro le respondió levantando una ceja.

—¿Vas a darme de comer? Vaya, dobe, qué romántico…

—Cállate y abre la boca.

Sasuke obedeció sin abandonar la mueca irónica y probó lo que el otro le ofrecía, degustándolo con tranquilidad.

—¿Qué tal?

—Hm —un par de pitidos lo instaron a sacar de nuevo el móvil del bolsillo y leer el mensaje de texto que acababa de recibir: "Condones y alcohol. Yo pongo el resto"—. ¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora?

—¿Yo? —terminó de tragar el arroz que tenía en la boca y negó con la cabeza.

.

.

—No creo que deba acompañarte —seguía a Sasuke un paso por detrás. Miró la bolsa de plástico que llevaba con un par de botellas de whisky y ginebra y una caja de preservativos recién comprados en el hotel y se sintió estúpido yendo con él.

—¿Por qué no?

—Bueno, yo… joder, Gaara… tú y Gaara…

Sasuke se detuvo en seco y Naruto lo imitó. El moreno se había girado y ahora lo miraba con seriedad.

—Haz lo que quieras. Gaara quiere sexo y a mí me parece bien, pero no pensaba montármelo con él contigo delante, ¿sabes? —entornó los ojos ante el sonrojo que iba invadiendo poco a poco a su amigo y después se giró para seguir caminando—. Es un fanático de los videojuegos y yo los detesto. Sé que va a darme el coñazo para que juegue, así que pensaba usarte a ti para obtener algo de paz.

—De acuerdo…

Hizo un mohín parecido a un puchero y siguió andando a su lado por la estación. En el metro, se vieron rodeados de chicos y chicas ataviados con sus mejores galas _frikis_ rumbo al parque Yoyogi. El mal tiempo les estaba dando un respiro y no perdían la oportunidad de dar a conocer al mundo su personalidad oculta de lunes a viernes por los uniformes escolares. Gaara vivía en Harajuku, en el meollo de esa cultura alternativa que usaba la moda como forma de expresión y rebeldía.

Delante de la puerta del pelirrojo, volvió a sentir el desasosiego del que se cuela en una fiesta sin haber sido invitado y dio un paso inconscientemente hacia atrás, atrayendo así la mirada ladeada de Sasuke, que acababa de llamar y sólo esperaba a que el otro le abriera.

—Traes los condones, ¿no? —la voz se escucho detrás de la puerta y al momento, una cabeza de mechones rojizos apareció con el brazo estirado hacia la bolsa que llevaba el moreno. El movimiento quedó a medio camino cuando se percató de que Sasuke venía con compañía—. Naruto…

—Hola…

Terminó de abrir y, después de arrebatarle las bebidas a su amigo, les hizo una señal con la cabeza y volvió a entrar.

—Adelante, como si estuvieseis en vuestra casa —invitó tras dejar las botellas en la mesa y escabullirse por la puerta de la cocina.

Los zapatos y los abrigos se quedaron en la entrada y ellos se dirigieron hacia el salón, donde se acomodaron en un par de futones extendidos a modo de sofás. El aire de la habitación olía a incienso y a hachís, lo cual era normal viendo la cachimba encendida que había en el suelo junto a la mesa de centro. Sasuke la cogió y aspiró por la boquilla, llenándose los pulmones de ese humo sociable y cordial.

—Creo que tenías razón —soltó el humo pausadamente y continuó hablando al ver la expresión de duda en su amigo—. No deberías haber venido. Este tipo de ambiente no es el tuyo, se te nota la incomodidad a distancia.

—Oye, no le digas eso —Gaara apareció con tres vasos con hielo, un par de tónicas y una bolsa de patatas fritas y se sentó al lado del moreno—. Seguro que con un par de caladas se le quita la timidez.

—No fuma, ya lo sabes.

—Cierto, el fútbol… —se sirvió un poco de whisky y miró a su amigo, que seguía fumando de la pipa de hachís. El mutismo de esos dos no era especialmente incómodo, pero sí bastante raro. Se fijó en la camiseta de Naruto e inmediatamente la relacionó con Sasuke. ¿Habían pasado la noche juntos?—. ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

—En su casa —respondió el rubio ante la pregunta dirigida directamente a él. Sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo—. En la puerta de su casa.

Naruto notó la mirada de soslayo que le echó a Sasuke en ese momento y el pequeño gesto de negación de éste. Un suspiro por parte del pelirrojo. Una conversación sin palabras que él no entendió. Era frustrante.

—Dejadlo ya, ¿queréis? Si estorbo, me largo —se incorporó.

—Sasuke —la exigencia de Gaara logró que el moreno agarrara el pantalón de Naruto, que ya parecía dispuesto a irse, y tirara de él con fuerza hacia abajo, logrando que volviera a sentarse de golpe.

—Joder, estoy cansado. Tú —observó los ojos aguamarina de su amigo, con las pupilas dilatadas e incontables venitas rojas alrededor—, cállate, al menos hasta que te haya subido lo que sea que te hayas tomado —los miró con más detenimiento—. Un poquito de ácido, ¿verdad? Pues espera a estar colocado para hablar, a ver si así empiezas a ser más gracioso y menos entrometido. Y tú —titubeó un momento al ver la sorpresa reflejada en el azul de esa mirada— tú... fuma, tómate una copa o duérmete, lo que sea. Y si queréis joder a alguien, largaos a una habitación y dejadme en paz.

Silencio.

Gaara se recostó con el vaso lleno en una mano, sujetándolo sobre la pierna, y cerró los ojos esperando un buen viaje.

Naruto arrastró el culo hasta quedar pegado al moreno, hombro con hombro, y le quitó de los labios la boquilla, sujetándola por la manguera. Se humedeció los suyos y aspiró, tosió y, una vez recuperado el aliento, volvió a aspirar. Una sensación de pesadez le sobrevino con la tercera o la cuarta calada y se repantingó en el sitio, apoyándose más sobre el brazo ajeno. Extraña manera de pasar un domingo por la mañana, con las persianas a la mitad y el cielo plomizo de fuera ensombreciendo el ambiente cargado. De pronto le entró hambre, pero no lo suficiente como para aventurarse a estirar un brazo y agarrar el paquete de patatas de la mesa. Sin fuerzas y con una sonrisilla involuntaria en el rostro, volteó la cara hasta hallarse con la oreja de Sasuke, su mandíbula, que hizo un movimiento de tensión en ese momento, y el pelo negro en mechones sobre su cuello. No había dormido nada y el cuerpo del otro se notaba caliente a pesar de su aspecto frío.

—Sasuke… —lo llamó esperando un movimiento, un giro hacia sí.

—Duerme —no pudo evitar que la saliva pasara por su garganta ásperamente. Si lo miraba, si volvía la cabeza, lo tendría demasiado cerca. Se agarraría a un clavo ardiendo, al efecto de la droga en su cerebro desacostumbrado, al cansancio, y lo mandaría todo a la mierda para pasar a ser al día siguiente un simple error. Naruto se ajustó más a su cuerpo con los párpados entornados y él no tuvo más que desviar el acercamiento hacia delante, hasta que la cabeza rubia descansó sobre sus piernas y un suspiro de desplome salió de sus labios crueles—. Duerme…

* * *

Pues ya está. Ains, qué trabajito me ha costado, jo. Las ideas de lo que va a pasar están claras, pero mi mente se niega a darme las palabras que necesito. A ver si puedo sobornarla con chocolate.

PD. Estudios científicos han demostrado que dejar reviews no sólo no es perjudicial para la salud, sino que proporciona grandes dosis de endorfinas tanto a aquellos que las dejan como a los que las reciben. (A ver si cuela XP).


	8. Gato encerrado

**Ups, se me había olvidado subir el capítulo a esta página. Lo siento, como si no fuera suficiente con lo que tardo en actualizar… U_U**

* * *

**Gato encerrado**

"_no necesito alas para volar, prefiero lsd._

_no necesito verte pa saber que no te olvidaré.  
aguanto porque ya tengo con qué,_

_fundir la nieve al paso de mis pies._

_viviendo bajo el agua como un pez,_

_no entiendo por qué me muero de sed.  
no sólo vivo del aire, necesito tu sudor._

_no sólo vivo del aire, necesito tu alegría._

_no sólo vivo del aire y de ponerme noche y día._

_no se lo cuentes a nadie: los camellos no me fían"._

_**necesito droga y amor**__ –extremoduro–_

.

.

Un momento para no pensar en nada, para dejar de existir, sin un pasado que condicione, sin un presente que limite... sin que exista un futuro podrido. Sólo un peso intruso sobre tus piernas y la oscuridad tras los párpados cerrados. Sin mirar atrás.

Oyó una risilla simple y un calor acuoso se estrelló contra su mejilla interfiriendo así en su agujero en el tiempo. Después, unos dedos agarraron su mano, la que no se enredaba en las hebras rubias, la que mantenía en reposo sobre el futón, y la dirigieron hacia la piel cálida y suave, obligándola a bajar hasta una piel más caliente, suave y húmeda que la anterior.

-Tócame...

La calidez que antes había notado en la cara trocó en algo mojado cuando la lengua del dueño de esa voz recorrió su mandíbula, delineándola desde la barbilla hasta el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Mmm... –ronroneó-. Sasuke... –y al pronunciar su nombre, los labios humedecidos rozaron su cuello-. Sasuke, fóllame.

Levantó los párpados y encontró una mirada inmoral, tal vez la suya propia reflejada en unos ojos verdosos. Sonrió. Miró su mano secuestrada bajo el pantalón del pelirrojo y cómo ésta comenzaba a bailar sin su permiso. Dejó de acariciar el pelo fino y revuelto del que permanecía dormido y se movió lo suficiente como para que esa cabeza descansara sobre el futón sin que fuera consciente del comportamiento sucio que se desarrollaba a su lado.

-Ngh –las bocas chocaron dando comienzo a la guerra-. Vamos a mi cuarto –mordió la lengua del moreno incitándolo a reaccionar y consiguió su premio al verse arrollado contra la pared del pasillo-. Corre –desabrochó los vaqueros del otro con la torpeza propia de su realidad excitada y acorraló las caderas con sus piernas. Volvió a reír echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras su cuello y su hombro eran devorados por unos labios codiciosos.

A trompicones traspasaron la puerta de su habitación y la cerraron con el peso de sus cuerpos. Gaara se soltó para bajar del todo los pantalones y la ropa interior de Sasuke y masajeó su miembro más que erguido.

-Me encanta tu polla. Métemela, venga –la droga avivaba sus sentidos elevando el tacto. Con la piel sensibilizada al máximo, sentía la lengua de Sasuke hundiéndose en ella como si su cuerpo fuese mantequilla.

-Espera, Gaara –inmovilizó los brazos del otro que ya empezaba a desnudarse-. ¿Y los condones?

-¿Qué?

-Los condones.

-Los... –frunció el ceño un segundo esclareciendo sus pensamientos-. Joder, en el salón –se colocó los pantalones sin terminar de abrochárselos y abrió la puerta-. Quédate aquí. Cuando vuelva quiero verte en bolas, ¿entendido?

Con un cabreo más que notable y una excitación aún mayor, recorrió el pasillo de vuelta y los vio. Los malditos condones seguían en la bolsa de plástico encima de la mesa. Al acercarse del todo, advirtió los ojos adormilados de Naruto mirando alrededor, buscando quizá aquello que lo había despertado. Ambas miradas se encontraron. Gaara se humedeció los labios creando en su mente lo que sería besar en ese momento al rubito y tirar de él hacia el dormitorio para que se uniese a la fiesta. No dijo nada, tan sólo cogió la cajita y se llevó el dedo índice a los labios en una clara señal para que el otro guardara silencio. Así, sin más, dejando sus fantasías por imposibles y a Naruto con un considerable bochorno, se giró para hacer otra vez el camino de vuelta.

.

Aguardó un momento a que su mente despertara del todo y lo hizo oyendo el coro de jadeos que provenían de la habitación del fondo. No quería oírlos. Su imaginación reaccionaba rápido ideando imágenes que explicaran ese golpe seco en la pared, ese grito contenido o esos susurros indecentes. Pornografía gratuita al alcance de una mente adolescente. Tampoco quería irse. Se sentiría como un crío frente a esos dos, actuando de una forma tan ñoña simplemente por estar escuchando algo que, si lo pensaba bien, tampoco era tan nuevo. A falta de la edad legal para beber, sus compañeros aprovechaban la más mínima ausencia parental para organizar una fiesta en la que, generalmente, alguna parejita terminaba en la habitación de los padres del anfitrión con el alcohol y el morbo como invitados estrella. Él mismo había usado esa técnica varias veces para _pillar cacho_ aún sabiendo que desde fuera de la habitación se les oía perfectamente a poco que prestaras algo de atención. Pero no, definitivamente no quería oírlos, así que decidió salir al pasillo y esperar un poco a que volviera el ansiado silencio.

.

Había repasado mentalmente varias veces la lista de tareas domésticas de esa semana, las del instituto, las estrategias de juego que había explicado su entrenador e, incluso, le había cogido cierto cariño a la mosca que, ignorando el frío, se paseaba pasillo arriba pasillo abajo en una especie de zigzag atolondrado.

-Pensé que te habías ido.

Miró hacia arriba, hacia la puerta entornada por la que Sasuke asomaba con un cigarro recién encendido entre los dedos. Se encogió de hombros mientras el moreno se sentaba en el suelo a su lado.

-Sólo he salido a tomar el aire… ¿Y Gaara? –podía suponer dónde estaba o más bien, cómo, pero preguntó de todas formas para iniciar cualquier conversación.

-En la cama, con los ojos cerrados y cara de estúpido. A veces envidio la facilidad que tiene para dejar la mente en blanco y desconectar.

-Yo envidio que esté en una cama… -se frotó los ojos y bostezó-. Joder, estoy reventado.

-¿No dormiste anoche? –ante la negativa de su amigo, Sasuke le dio una última calada al cigarro antes de apagarlo casi entero contra el suelo y levantarse-. ¿Por qué no te vas a tu casa?

-¿Qué vas a hacer tú? –se incorporó también.

-Nada. Fumar y ver la tele. Por ahora no tengo ningún plan.

Naruto desvió la mirada hacia el interior del piso y asintió, imaginando lo que significaría que tuviese algún plan. El moreno abrió la puerta del todo y le dejó pasar, observándolo mientras cogía su abrigo y volvía a salir.

-Bueno –parecía resistirse a irse y dejarlo solo-, nos vemos entonces mañana en el instituto, ¿no?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y Naruto simplemente se giró con un "nos vemos", pero cuando estaba a punto de bajar por las escaleras, el llamado de su amigo lo detuvo.

-Dobe –esperó a que mirara hacia él-, esta noche voy a estar por el _Kyuubi_. Si te apetece pasarte, no tendrás ningún problema para entrar.

-Claro, ¿por qué no? Nos vemos luego –y mientras Sasuke desaparecía por la puerta y él bajaba las escaleras, no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente.

.

.

**xxxXxxx**

.

.

Una musiquilla conocida le hizo abrir los ojos. ¿De dónde venía? Palmeó el suelo hasta meter la mano por debajo del futón y allí encontró su móvil, que contestó sin mirar siquiera la pantalla.

-¿Diga? –la voz de Sakura lo terminó de despertar. El teléfono había estado todo el fin de semana allí y había olvidado por completo llamar a su novia-. Hola… No, no te preocupes, me había quedado dormido sin querer, pero estaba a punto de levantarme… Sí, lo siento, no había visto el móvil. He estado trabajando y estaba cansado –frunció el ceño, no le gustaba mentirle a Sakura, pero no quería involucrar a Sasuke ni tener que entrar en detalles-. Si quieres, podemos vernos ahora… ¿En casa de tus abuelos? Vaya, qué divertido… -la risa de Sakura le hizo sonreír también-. De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana entonces… Sí, claro, estudiaré. Hasta mañana.

¿Estudiar? Mierda, había olvidado que al día siguiente tenía un examen de matemáticas. No era especialmente complicado porque la asignatura no se le daba mal. Se le hacía mucho más fácil que esas otras en las que tenía que memorizar para poder aprobar. Aún así debería estudiar para sacar una buena nota que subiera la media del resto y mantener la beca de estudios. Suspirando, se tiró de nuevo contra el colchón. La luz apenas si entraba ya por la ventana. ¿Qué hora era? Aprovechó que aún tenía el móvil en la mano para mirarla en la pantalla. Demonios, había dormido tanto que se había saltado el almuerzo y casi la cena. Aún así tenía más sueño que hambre. Se dio la vuelta y, boca abajo, apoyó la cabeza de lado sobre el antebrazo y cerró los ojos una vez más. Sólo sería un rato y después se pondría a estudiar…

.

.

**xxxXxxx**

.

.

¿Cómo era que estaba allí otra vez? La fachada del _Kyuubi_, negra, la antesala perfecta de todo lo que escondía esa puerta infranqueable para algunos. Sobre ella, neón rojo con la imagen de un zorro de nueve colas. Tan fiero como la apariencia de los propios clientes del local, igual de hambrientos. A esa hora ya no había ninguna cola en la puerta, tan sólo el portero, que se echó a un lado para dejar salir a un grupito de cuatro con claros síntomas de embriaguez. Ni siquiera sabía por qué había ido allí después de todo. El tipo lo miró un momento, aún a varios metros, y después su vista se fijo más allá. Naruto se giró por inercia hacia aquello que había llamado la atención del vigilante. Arrugó el entrecejo al ver acercarse a su amigo, recordando la primera vez que lo había visto por aquella zona. Sasuke andaba mirando el suelo, con las manos en los bolsillos y un leve tambaleo. Cuando fue consciente de la presencia del rubio, una mueca extraña se formó en su cara, algo parecido a una sonrisa amarga en sus labios descoloridos. Una expresión que confirmaba lo que Naruto ya suponía.

-Al final has venido –sacó un cigarro arrugado y lo prendió.

-Sí.

-¿Entramos?

Naruto asintió y ambos tomaron parte en el escenario que se les presentaba; lleno de actores a pesar de ser prácticamente lunes. Directos a la zona vip, por supuesto. Se sentaron en una esquina, cerca de la barandilla de cristal, observando a los rezagados que se agarraban a las notas de la canción de moda para engañar al día. Sasuke le hizo una señal a Gaara, que ponía copas detrás de la barra, y no habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando el pelirrojo se había acercado a ellos con tres botellines de cerveza.

-¿Te encuentras mejor? –le pegó un trago a la suya y se sentó junto a Sasuke, sin mirarlo, con la vista al frente, hacia la pista que quedaba delante de ellos en un nivel inferior.

-Estoy de puta madre.

-Genial, pues si ya te has descargado en la boca de algún pederasta, cuéntame qué cojones ha pasado antes –su voz sonaba demasiado monótona para lo que decía, y seguía sin mirar al moreno.

-Gaara, ahora no; aquí no –inclinado hacia delante, con la frente apoyada en las manos, Sasuke parecía debatirse consigo mismo dentro de unos pensamientos que ninguno de los otros dos podía siquiera intuir-. ¿Ha vuelto Guren?

-No.

-Bien.

Naruto miró a Sasuke y a Gaara alternativamente. El pelirrojo dejó de observar la pista y se levantó, llevándose consigo su cerveza. Antes de volver a su trabajo tras la barra, le susurró unas palabras al moreno y, en un movimiento que a Naruto le resultó de lo más raro teniendo en cuenta el carácter de Gaara, le despeinó un poco el pelo negro con una caricia algo brusca en su cabeza.

-Mierda, esto es una locura –se incorporó con decisión y arresto en sus ojos-. Tiene que ser ahora.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No me gusta nada tener que pedirte esto…

-Suéltalo.

-¿Aún tienes _esa_ llave?

.

.

.

.

Si hace tan sólo cuatro días le hubieran ofrecido entrar allí, lo hubiese hecho con los ojos cerrados, agradecido por esa oportunidad. Ahora, comenzaba a pensar que el sitio no le gustaba lo más mínimo. Las habitaciones privadas que habían protagonizado tantas horas de fantasiosa conversación entre él y sus amigos, se le antojaban sórdidas y sucias en ese momento. Sabía que Sasuke había tenido mucho que ver en ese cambio, él y su extraña forma de ver el sexo, de vender su cuerpo sin escrúpulos. Se fijó más en las escaleras y el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones. La vez anterior había estado demasiado conmocionado por todo como para prestar atención. El suelo estaba cubierto por una moqueta oscura y las paredes estaban revestidas de papel en tonos burdeos con una textura algo rugosa y molduras de madera de color negro que formaban marcos alrededor de unos pocos apliques de luz muy suave. Parecía el decorado de una película porno de las buenas.

-Aquí es.

Sasuke se había detenido delante de una puerta igual al resto y él asintió y se agachó delante de ella. Era sencillo, un típica cerradura de cilindro que no le supondría ningún problema. Sacó un llavero y entre las cinco llaves que lo componían, escogió una en concreto, que introdujo en la cerradura. Miró a Sasuke, que con la espalda apoyada en la puerta, vigilaba que ningún inquilino saliese al pasillo en ese momento. Naruto golpeó la llave con la base de un cenicero metálico que había cogido de la sala y no tuvo más que girarla para que la puerta quedase libre de todo cierre. Iba a ponerse de pie cuando oyó unas risas y un ruido demasiado cerca de ellos. Sasuke fue rápido; con un movimiento apresurado lo levantó cogiéndolo de los hombros y lo pegó a la pared, colocándose a su espalda. "Disimula", le había dicho justo antes de aferrarse con las dos manos a su cintura. Naruto aguantó la respiración y cerró los ojos, sin saber realmente si aquel estremecimiento había sido a causa del susto o de la respiración del moreno en su cuello. Las voces se escucharon más cerca y después se fueron alejando hasta que finalmente dejaron de oírse.

-Vamos.

Sasuke se había separado y se disponía a entrar en esa habitación: el despacho de Guren, la dueña del _Kyuubi_ y amiga de Sasuke. El moreno no le había explicado nada, simplemente le había dicho que necesitaba asegurarse de algo cuanto antes y que se lo contaría todo más tarde. Tardó un poco en reaccionar con lo que acababa de pasar, pero después sacó la llave, lo siguió adentro y cerró tras de sí.

-¿Qué buscamos?

-Aún no lo sé –echó un vistazo a los papeles que la chica tenía sobre el escritorio, concentrado en encontrar algo, cualquier cosa que justificara esas fotos. Un nombre, datos… Algo. Miró en los cajones sin éxito. Allí sólo había documentación relacionada con el local: facturas, pedidos, la lista de proveedores. Con un gruñido volvió a dejarlo todo como estaba, se apartó el flequillo de la cara y se dirigió hacia un armario empotrado de puertas correderas. Era el mismo tipo de armario que había en todas las habitaciones, donde se guardaban las sábanas y toallas limpias. Pero esa habitación no tenía cama, tan sólo la mesa de despacho y un par de sofás de piel marrón. Lo abrió y, efectivamente, en vez de estantes, tenía una barra con algunos abrigos y un archivador metálico de cajones de un metro de altura aproximadamente. Trató de abrir el primero, pero estaba cerrado con llave, al igual que los otros tres. Miró a Naruto, que no se había alejado de la puerta y éste comprendió.

-No puedo abrirlo sin forzarlo. Necesitaría una llave más pequeña.

-¡Joder! –golpeó el mueble con el puño y tiró con fuerza varias veces del cajón sin resultados. Iba a intentarlo con el resto de cajones cuando se vio de repente completamente a oscuras. Naruto había apagado la luz y se había acercado a él con una expresión de terror en la cara. El sonido de la cerradura hizo que fuera consciente de la situación que se les venía encima. Si Guren los pillaba allí, no habría forma alguna de explicar qué hacían sin quedar al descubierto. Empujó a Naruto todo lo silenciosamente que pudo dentro del armario y se pegó a él con la esperanza de que a la mujer no se le ocurriera abrirlo.

-Lo sé... No, todo sigue como siempre…

Habían encendido de nuevo la luz y ésta se colaba por una pequeña rendija en la puerta del armario. Guren hablaba por teléfono mientras trasteaba unos papeles.

-Sí, entiendo… No se preocupe, será fácil de manejar… Si descubro algo le avisaré cuanto antes… Por supuesto. Adiós.

El silencio sólo duró unos minutos, hasta que Guren encendió el portátil que traía con ella y fue sustituido por el sonido de las teclas y la música de un programa de radio que a esas horas reproducía grandes éxitos de otra década.

Naruto miró a su amigo. El espacio era tan justo que tenía su rostro a una cuarta. Sasuke tenía la cabeza girada hacia el lado por donde la puerta había quedado algo abierta, prestando atención a las palabras de la mujer y a cualquier ruido que pudiera indicar que se acercaba al armario. Lo vio cerrar los ojos y al momento, los tenía fijos sobre los suyos. El moreno movió los labios y él pudo entender perfectamente lo que le había dicho: "lo siento". Negó con la cabeza y sonrió a pesar de la tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente. La mirada de Sasuke, tan de cerca, con esa expresión tan seria, hizo que tragara saliva y que los ojos negros descendieran hasta su garganta siguiendo el movimiento de su nuez. Se sentía acorralado y no sólo por el hecho de que lo único que los salvaba del desastre era una puerta que podía abrirse en cualquier momento. Notó la inquietud en el cuerpo de Sasuke, que parecía de pronto verdaderamente incómodo con esa situación. No entendió el arrebato de nerviosismo, ni el hecho de que cerrara los ojos de nuevo y frunciera el ceño hasta que sintió algo presionar contra su entrepierna. Joder, Sasuke tenía una erección. Se pegó a la pared todo lo que pudo a pesar de que la escasez de espacio imposibilitaba el alejarse de él y desvió también su mirada. Maldita sea, su corazón había empezado a latir con tanta fuerza que estaba seguro de que el latido sería audible. El calor subió a sus mejillas cuando una inspiración profunda hizo que su pecho se juntara más con el otro y las pulsaciones bajaron, pero no de intensidad, sino de lugar, siguiendo el camino desde su estómago hasta su miembro que comenzaba a hacer presión también contra la tela de sus vaqueros. Mierda, se estaba empalmando. Se estaba empalmando por culpa de esas estúpidas hormonas adolescentes que no escogían precisamente el mejor momento ni lugar. Debería estar centrado en lo que ocurría fuera de ese armario, en cualquier cosa que no fuera la calidez que de repente parecía desprender el cuerpo de Sasuke. Lo miró de reojo. Seguía con el ceño fruncido, pero ahora esos ojos oscuros también lo miraban a él. Sin darse cuenta, se humedeció los labios y volvió a verle de frente. Sasuke no se movía. Nada. El estómago se le encogió. Bajó la vista del negro de sus ojos a su boca entreabierta y tragó saliva otra vez. Un impulso lo instó a acercarse y a detenerse en el último momento, cuando su nariz casi rozaba la de su amigo. Esperaba una reacción, una señal para continuar o detener toda aquella locura. No la hubo. Sasuke se quedó completamente inmóvil. Lo entendía. Él había rechazado el contacto la noche anterior, era él el que tenía novia y al que no le iban los tíos. Arrugó el entrecejo al pensar en Sakura. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Una súbita sensación de ahogo le estrujó los pulmones volviendo su respiración corta y acelerada. Un suspiro silencioso y entonces calor del aliento ajeno en sus labios mojados caló en su mente y desconectó su razón. Se aproximó otro poco, la distancia justa para que sus labios se tocaran. Entornó los ojos y movió su cabeza lentamente al compás de sus labios, sintiendo la caricia de una boca sobre la otra, sin ejercer presión, sólo la fricción suave de ambas bocas entornadas. Tampoco hubo alteración alguna en la actitud pasiva del moreno. Cerró la boca y se separó, algo avergonzado porque su miembro le recordaba con incomodidad que quería seguir manteniendo el contacto. Pegó la cabeza a la pared, "me rindo", y sin esperarlo, la piel se le erizó de pronto al sentir la mano de Sasuke en su nuca y su boca sobre la suya con fuerza. Respondió primero con torpeza a la succión sobre sus labios. Tenía la cabeza embotada y esa lengua que acababa de aparecer no ayudaba a su cordura. Pero lo que definitivamente venció todas sus defensas fue sentir la firme opresión de la erección contraria contra la suya, que palpitaba con molestia presa de la tela y buscaba liberar tensiones correspondiendo al roce tosco y precipitado del otro cuerpo. Un gemido se escapó de su boca y entonces toda acción se detuvo. Regresaron de pronto al armario, al despacho allanado, a la seguridad de que ese sonido había sido escuchado. Prestaron atención a cualquier indicio de descubrimiento por parte de Guren, pero allí no se oía nada. Ni música, ni teclas de ordenador, ni manoseo de papeles… Sasuke tomó todo el aire que le entraba en los pulmones y lo soltó despacio, haciéndole una señal a Naruto para que se quedara quiero. Se asomó por la abertura de la puerta y la agrandó con cuidado. Estaban solos. Lo más probable era que Guren hubiese bajado un momento a la sala para recoger la recaudación de la noche. Le gustaba hacerlo a ella misma. Esa mujer realmente amaba el dinero.

Sasuke agarró a Naruto de la mano y tiró de él hacia la puerta. Cuanto antes salieran de allí, antes podrían volver a respirar tranquilos.

* * *

**Pues nada, yo sigo con lo mío, aprovechando este espacio para hacer publicidad de un estreno: "SoloHumo, revista de fanfics yaoi en español". Para pasar un verano agradable y lleno de vitamina C, pásate por el sitio y lee online o descarga la revista (es gratis).**

**Que no os pille el terral que derrite las neuronas (joé, qué caló) ^_^U Si no recibo muchos comentarios, entenderé que el bendito (véase la ironía implícita) viento también os ha llegado.**

**www-solohumo-com**** (obviamente, con puntos en vez de guiones)**


	9. La enrevesada naturaleza de mi juego

**La enrevesada naturaleza de mi juego**

.

"_soy trozos de lluvia y de sol._

_siento que se me acaba el calor._

_busco entre tus piernas la fe._

_y hundo mi sol mojado en tu piel._

_hoy voy a empaparme en alcohol._

_sueño que se me acaba la voz._

_miedo, y eso qué coños será._

_aire, no te podré recordar"._

_**bulerías de la sangre caliente**__ –extremoduro–_

.

.

Se sintió más calmado una vez ambos hubieron traspasado la puerta de su habitación. No tanto por sí mismo como por Naruto, que en ese momento le daba la espalda con ambas manos apoyadas en el escritorio del fondo. Le había jodido lo indecible meterlo en todo aquello. Principalmente porque él sabía dónde se estaba metiendo, pero el rubio no tenía ni idea de las terribles consecuencias que podría acarrear un mal paso. Resopló y se acercó a la cama para levantar el colchón, de donde sacó un sobre marrón, no demasiado grande y sin ningún tipo de marca, que dejó delante de su amigo. Conocía a Naruto, lo conocía y sabía que la razón por la que no se enfrentaba a él en ese momento y le pedía explicaciones era ese beso. Valiente estupidez; había sido el momento, nada más. Nada de lo cual sentirse culpable, pero él podía leer en esa actitud el malestar por la reacción de su cuerpo apenas minutos antes.

El rubio levantó un poco la mirada para enfocarla en el sobre y sus manos se separaron de la superficie de la mesa para abrirlo. Aún le temblaba el pulso y sentía la flojera propia de los nervios en los músculos. Sacó cinco o seis fotos en las que aparecía una mujer joven, morena, acompañada de dos hombres en la oscuridad de la calle, junto a un coche. Nada fuera de lo normal. En una de ellas se podía apreciar cómo el más bajo de los dos tipos le entregaba un paquete de tamaño mediano. Miró al moreno buscando una respuesta.

—La mujer es Guren. Los otros dos son Orochimaru, mi tutor —señaló al más mayor, que mantenía una sonrisa complacida— y su asistente, Kabuto —suspiró y se llevó una mano a los ojos, deslizándola después por la frente y despejándosela del flequillo—. Ellos no deberían conocerse. Se supone que no deberían conocerse, joder —sacó un cigarro del bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros y lo encendió con prisas, dándole una calada especialmente larga y lenta—. Esto es la boca del lobo, Naruto. No puedes hacerte una idea de cómo es ese hombre —apretó los dientes mientras una mueca de odio y desprecio invadía su cara—. Si se da cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo, da por hecho que desearé estar muerto y si tú te metes, no acabarás mucho mejor.

El rubio frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio mirando otra vez las fotografías. Así que ese era el hijo de puta que le ponía la mano encima a su amigo. Aquello no era la boca del lobo, era un maldito nido de víboras. Sasuke no tenía en quién confiar y mucho menos ahora, con esta revelación que le daba en las narices con la realidad de que cualquiera estaba en disposición de darle una puñalada por la espalda.

—No pienso irme, así que empieza a contarme en qué coño andas metido.

.

.

.

.

Naruto ni siquiera le echaba cuentas ya a haberse excitado con su mejor amigo. Tan sólo escuchaba atentamente la historia de Sasuke, que la contaba de forma tan impersonal que parecía que la cosa no iba con él. Le habló levemente de su padre, de la admiración que sentía por él cuando era pequeño a pesar de su frialdad; del desconcierto y el odio posteriores cuando de la indiferencia pasó a los golpes; de las tardes encerrado a oscuras preguntándose qué había hecho mal y hallando siempre las mismas respuestas en boca del mayor: por su culpa su madre había muerto, no era tan perfecto como su hermano, había destrozado a la feliz familia… Cualquiera de ellas justificaba las contusiones. Trató el tema de pasada, como algo sin importancia que no merece la pena mencionar. Lo mismo hizo cuando llegó a la parte en que su padre fue consciente de las miradas degeneradas que despertaba en los hombres que hacían negocios con él, a la parte en la que comprendió que al gran Fugaku Uchiha no le temblaba el pulso a la hora de dejar a su pequeño error en su despacho, en compañía de adultos depravados ansiosos por _cerrar el trato_ mientras miraba a otra parte.

Llegado ese momento, Naruto vio cómo Sasuke se levantaba del suelo en el que ambos se habían sentado para sacar una botella de whisky del armario y darle un trago largo que le supo a hiel. El moreno trataba de mantenerse tranquilo, pero su voz se había empezado a quebrar al hablar de Itachi. La admiración que había sentido por su padre no le llegaba ni a la suela de los zapatos al sentimiento que había albergado por su hermano. Y el hecho de que también lo abandonara había terminado de quebrar su ánimo reduciendo a polvo el último resquicio de esperanza para salir bien parado de toda la asquerosidad de ese ambiente que le había sido impuesto a la fuerza. Naruto observaba a su amigo, su mirada perdida y carente de expresión, sus labios que se movían sin dejar nunca de lado esa mueca sarcástica del que no siente ni padece porque está acostumbrado a todo eso y a más y se miente a sí mismo y saca fuerzas de flaqueza cuando se mira al espejo con el asco asomando a la garganta. Quiso abrazarlo fuerte y pedirle que callara, pero la curiosidad por desentrañar finalmente la maraña de mentiras que envolvía al moreno consiguió que se quedase sentado en el suelo y que simplemente apretara la mandíbula mientras el otro seguía contando su historia.

Aquello sólo había sido el principio. Después de la muerte del patriarca de la familia y la repentina desaparición de Itachi, que en esa época contaba con dieciocho años recién cumplidos, Sasuke había quedado a cargo de un amigo íntimo de su padre: Orochimaru. Todo un ejemplo del buen funcionamiento de los servicios de atención a la infancia. El hombre había sido la mano derecha de Fugaku en los negocios escondidos bajo la tapadera del buen empresario y su nueva posición como tutor y albacea de la herencia no había hecho más que aumentar su estatus. Contrabando de drogas, trata de blancas, pornografía infantil… La lista de delitos era interminable, casi tanto como la de víctimas. Orochimaru no permitía la sublevación y cualquier error se pagaba con la muerte. El mayor conseguía todo lo que se proponía a base de violencia y extorsión, y Sasuke se había convertido desde el primer contacto años atrás en su capricho más insano.

—Es impotente —la frase, dicha por el moreno como reacción a la expresión de repugnancia de Naruto al oírlo hablar de su tutor, quebró la atmósfera del relato y sus miradas se cruzaron—. El cabrón piensa que puede vencer a la vejez y a la muerte y se atiborra de medicamentos preparados especialmente por su asistente, por eso no se le levanta. Como si fuese posible ganarle la batalla al tiempo…

—¿Entonces…? —la pregunta de Naruto quedó en el aire, incapaz de pronunciar siquiera las palabras que explotaban en su mente.

—Al señor no le hace falta una erección para satisfacerse. Dicen que el órgano sexual más importante es el cerebro, ¿no? Y él lo tiene tan podrido como para alcanzar el orgasmo mental a base de sadismo. Supongo que no hará falta entrar en detalles…

Naruto negó con la cabeza y agachó la mirada. Volvía a sentir la bilis subiendo por su garganta como la noche anterior, en un amago de arcada que no desaparecía por más que tragara saliva.

Y Sasuke siguió bebiendo a tragos largos y contando su historia más reciente, aquella en la que follaba por dinero y en la que se mantenía en pie agarrándose a cualquier cosa que le permitiera cumplir su venganza. Porque Sasuke sólo pensaba en destrucción, en enterrar a su tutor bajo toneladas de estiércol después de echar abajo su gran imperio. En destrozar el apellido hasta que desapareciera como si nunca hubiese existido. Y ni siquiera pensaba salir vivo de todo aquello. Usaba lo único que tenía, su cuerpo, para conseguir aliados, gente metida también en la mierda que le daba información o le facilitaba una vía de escape a los inevitables encuentros con Orochimaru que sólo buscaban taladrar su frágil cordura.

—Voy a matarlo —mirando la botella que mantenía firmemente sujeta entre sus piernas estiradas, sus palabras sonaron a sentencia—. No voy a rendirme hasta que haya acabado con todo… y cuando no quede nada, cuando lo vea solo y humillado como la rata que es, aun así, no pararé hasta desgarrar cada parte de él, cada pequeña parte de él… Lo juro.

"¿Y después?". La pregunta le vino a la cabeza de forma refleja y se instaló en su estómago, pero no dijo nada, más por miedo a la respuesta que por otra cosa. En cambio, sujetó la mano del moreno que agarraba la botella y la apretó consiguiendo que este se relajara un poco. No sabía qué decir. Ni siquiera sabía qué pensar en ese momento.

—No te metas en esto, por favor —el susurro se oyó débil y lleno de aire.

—Te olvidas de Guren, la llave, las fotos… Sigue.

Sasuke echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola contra la esquina del colchón, y cerró los ojos. Más claro, agua.

—A Guren la encontré hace un par de años, o más bien debería decir que ella me encontró a mí. Orochimaru siempre se ha encargado de pagar todo lo relacionado con mi educación. Sería sospechoso que de repente dejase de asistir a clases; el cabrón no es estúpido, pero para conseguir el resto tenía que ganármelo. Un techo bajo el que dormir, un plato de comida en la mesa... eran cosas que tenían un precio: mi cuerpo, mi sumisión...

Naruto seguía con su mano sobre la del moreno, acariciándola mecánicamente con el pulgar mientras escuchaba sus palabras. Sintió cómo Sasuke soltaba la botella poco a poco y aprovechó el hueco que quedaba entre la piel y el vidrio para afianzar el agarre, notando ahora la respuesta de su amigo en un ligero apretón. Así se enteró de las _citas_ a las que su tutor le obligaba a ir un par de veces al mes para hacer la vista gorda el resto del tiempo con respecto a la ausencia total del chico en la casa; del año entero que pasó en la calle, _dejándose ayudar_ por ejecutivos de chaqueta y corbata que conocía por los alrededores de Shinjuku o Shibuya y que encontraban el placer metiendo las manos bajo la candidez de su uniforme escolar. Ese año se dio cuenta de que a esos tíos no les importaba el dinero que tuvieran que pagar para manosear su cuerpo y escuchar sus gemidos. Fue entonces cuando conoció a la dueña del _Kyuubi_. Al parecer, la mujer lo había visto algunas veces rondando por la zona y se había fijado en él. En un principio no se había acercado, pero una vez se hubo asegurado de que el chico parecía jugar a un juego parecido al suyo, lo había invitado a un café en un exclusivo local y le había hablado de sus fiestas privadas y de la posibilidad de ganar mucha pasta actuando en ellas. De esa forma conoció a Gaara. Resulta que las fiestas privadas no eran sino reuniones en su casa con el sadomasoquismo como leitmotiv. Guren las organizaba una vez al mes y a ellas asistía religiosamente la flor y nata de la dominación tokiota y, por supuesto, sus esclavos. La velada en sí consistía en el agasajo a sus invitados con pequeños manjares servidos por jóvenes prácticamente desnudos o directamente sobre ellos, bebidas espirituosas, espectáculos sadomasoquistas y, en definitiva, en proporcionales un ambiente exquisito en el que dar rienda suelta a su inclinación y compartirla con otros. Gaara tenía entonces dieciséis años y una adicción al sexo casi tan obsesiva como la suya. La mujer les explicó todo lo que tenían que saber al respecto, cómo debían comportarse y lo que se esperaba de ellos. Así fue como poco a poco se fueron involucrando en ese mundo a pesar de que para ellos no dejaba de ser una mentira. Tan solo eso, una actuación ante todos los ojos que mes a mes se excitaban con su juego.

—A partir de ahí, empecé a quedarme en esta habitación. Después Gaara entró a trabajar al local al cumplir los dieciocho y eso es todo. He encontrado las fotos aquí esta noche; alguien las había metido por debajo de la puerta. Ahora no sé si a Guren la conocí por casualidad o todo estaba planeado de antemano para seguir jodiéndome la vida.

—¿Crees que ella trabaja para tu tutor?

—Demasiado rebuscado, ¿verdad? Pero Orochimaru es capaz de eso y de más; y Guren… creo que también sería capaz de hacerlo. Lo que no entiendo es quién más está al corriente de todo esto, porque parece que quien sea está interesado en echarme una mano. Primero la llave, ahora las fotos… Demasiada coincidencia…

—Piensas que tu hermano tiene algo que ver —afirmó, percatándose al momento de la tensión que había adquirido ese cuerpo y que se había reflejado en la mano que aún sostenía. Aun así, continuó—. ¿Nunca has pensado que Itachi pudo haberse visto obligado de algún modo a huir?

—No pienso justificarlo —se soltó del rubio y volvió a agarrar la botella para darle otro trago, pero la mano del otro sujetando su muñeca se lo impidió.

—Dices que Orochimaru es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa... Entonces, ¿por qué no puedes al menos admitir que pudo haber obligado a tu hermano a desaparecer? ¿Acaso sabes siquiera si sigue vivo?

Los ojos oscuros de Sasuke lo miraron de lado sin ocultar el resentimiento que esas palabras le producían y Naruto vio la duda instalarse en el centro de tanta negrura como un ancla oxidada.

—Si estuviera muerto, lo sabría. Créeme; Orochimaru no habría perdido la oportunidad de mostrarme su cadáver y restregarme mi soledad por la cara. Itachi se largó y punto. Se largó y me dejó atrás.

—Pero…

—¿Crees que podría haber sido peor a lo que he pasado quedándome? Me hubiese ido con él sin dudarlo, a cualquier sitio, pero después de tres años no puedo escapar sin más. No hasta que Orochimaru pague por todo —dejó la botella a un lado en el suelo y encogió las piernas—. No justifiques a mi hermano, por favor.

—Lo siento.

—Hm —Sasuke sonrió y se frotó los ojos con las palmas de las manos—. No me digas que lo sientes, joder, tú no has hecho nada. Supongo que ahora entenderás que quiera mantenerte al margen.

—Y yo supongo que tú entenderás que no lo haga…

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Pues no, no lo comprendo en absoluto.

—Eres mi amigo. Tú y yo, Sasuke —acompañó la afirmación con un ligero golpe en el brazo del otro con el puño cerrado para dar más valor a sus palabras.

—Lo que ocurre es que eres un descerebrado, dobe —el comentario hizo sonreír al rubio y él mismo se vio queriendo igualar el gesto, pero sólo le salió un resuello resignado—. Al final sólo he conseguido involucrarte a ti también y lo que más rabia me da es saber que tarde o temprano te vas a arrepentir de haberme seguido hasta aquí.

—Ni lo pienses, teme —estiró los brazos y la espalda en busca de algo de movimiento que destensara los músculos—. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—No lo sé, pero este sitio empieza a ser asfixiante.

—Pues salgamos de aquí.

.

.

.

.

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó mientras se acercaba al enrejado que separaba la azotea de aquel edificio del paisaje urbano de la ciudad y en la que Naruto estaba apoyado de frente, agarrado al metal. El rubio había dejado el botellín de cerveza vacío en el suelo y miraba hacia delante con los ojos brillantes.

—Me gusta esta ciudad.

—El alcohol no te sienta bien, dobe…

—No estoy borracho —habían salido del local hacía poco menos de una hora y, aprovechando que estaban en Roppongi y que el metro no abría hasta las cinco, se habían dedicado a andar por las calles casi desiertas con un par de cervezas cada uno, cortesía del almacén del _Kyuubi_, hasta acabar en aquella azotea, a más de doscientos metros de altura—. He pasado tres años viviendo en un pueblo tan pequeño que si te descuidabas, ya estabas en el de al lado —miró al moreno, que le devolvía la mirada curiosa, instándolo a hablar—. Cuando mi abuela se jubiló, ella y el viejo decidieron cambiar Tokio por algo más tranquilo donde no tuvieran que preocuparse por que el trasto de su nieto se metiera en líos al crecer —sonrió—. Tenían algo de dinero ahorrado y les llegó la oportunidad de comprar un ryokan perdido de la mano de dios en un pueblo a las afueras de Kioto, así que sin pensárselo dos veces recogieron los bártulos y me arrastraron con ellos. No dejé de ir al parque porque quisiera, Sasuke.

El moreno se giró hasta mirar en la misma dirección que su amigo, con la ciudad a sus pies; bebió de su cerveza y se la ofreció al otro, que la aceptó con una sonrisa y bebió también antes de volver a hablar.

—Me gustan las ciudades grandes. Al principio, si lo piensas, te sientes pequeño, perdido, insignificante bajo este cielo y rodeado de gigantes de acero y hormigón. Con tanta gente yendo de un sitio a otro, con el camino tan claramente marcado que parece que sólo eres uno más del montón, nadie especial. Pero si lo piensas bien, aquí puedes hacer lo que quieras, ser tú mismo sin que nadie te vigile a cada paso para comentarlo después con los vecinos. Tienes infinitas posibilidades y sólo tienes que elegir. Es una sensación extraña de libertad…

Una racha de viento les golpeó en el cuerpo y mientras Sasuke se encogía dentro de su abrigo, Naruto extendió los brazos y dejó caer su cuerpo contra la protección que le ofrecía la malla metálica, inspirando profundamente y cerrando los ojos, y Sasuke pensó que la libertad no estaba en la ciudad, sino que corría furiosa por las venas del chico que tenía enfrente, y que él daría lo que fuera por probarla. De espaldas a la urbe, se dejó caer resbalando contra la reja y sacó un cigarro.

—Está helando. Si te quedas ahí sentado, te vas a resfriar.

—Pues ven conmigo —se mordió la lengua justo después de que la frase se escapara de su boca. Le dio una calada al cigarro y miró cómo el papel que contenía el tabaco se quemaba de forma inexorable, más rápido que de costumbre a causa del viento. Vio de refilón las zapatillas del rubio moverse desde su lado hasta quedar enfrente, de espaldas a él, y por un segundo creyó que se alejaría por la velada proposición, pero lo que ocurrió fue que Naruto se sentó en el suelo, delante de él, y después retrocedió hasta hacerse un hueco entre las piernas del moreno y apalancarse ahí apoyando la espalda contra su pecho. Después le quitó el cigarro de la mano y lo arrojó lejos para pasar a echarse por encima los brazos de Sasuke como si formaran parte de su propia cazadora.

—Me confundes... —suspiró derramando la niebla que era su aliento. Tras de sí sentía el cuerpo de Sasuke, acolchado bajo varias capas de ropa de abrigo.

—¿Que yo te confundo? —encajó la nariz en su nuca y aspiró, deslizándola hacia arriba entre los cabellos rubios hasta que sus labios rozaron la piel del cuello y pudo notar un escalofrío y el suave vello claro erizarse ante su toque. Su corazón golpeaba fuerte en el pecho, a punto de salírsele por la boca, y comprobó que el de Naruto seguía el mismo ritmo cuando de la nuca pasó casi a la garganta aprovechando que este había echado la cabeza hacia atrás. Lo apremió a girarse agarrándolo por los hombros y Naruto no se negó, sino que se revolvió entre sus brazos hasta quedar de rodillas y de frente.

—No haces esto con un amigo... —parecía decirse a sí mismo mientras sus ojos azules viajaban entre los negros, de ahí a la nariz, a la boca, al cuello, y otra vez a los labios y a los ojos—. No es lógico que quiera besarte... —para cuando hubo terminado la frase, sus labios ya tocaban los otros, ligeramente amoratados y resecos a causa del frío. El latigazo fue inevitable, la ansiedad les subió a ambos desde las plantas de los pies y explotó en sus bocas que se comían con impaciencia. Las manos de Sasuke enredadas en su pelo y las suyas enganchadas al enrejado para no caer.

—Acer… ngh… acércate —demandó, haciendo respingar al rubio que adelantó una de sus piernas propinándole un inesperado rodillazo en sus partes—. Joder.

Naruto se separó mientras Sasuke se llevaba una mano a la zona y fruncía el ceño.

—Perdona… perdona, yo… ¡Auch! —se vio de pronto con el culo en el suelo y Sasuke sobre él, ignorando el golpe y reptando sobre su cuerpo.

—Empatados —había susurrado antes de seguir devorando su lengua y lamiendo sus labios. En esa nueva postura notaba el cuerpo de Naruto agitándose y propiciando un contacto mayor. No se había dado cuenta de que él mismo había empezado a moverse, balanceándose y restregándose con fuerza.

—Hmm… —los labios de Sasuke bajaban por su barbilla y recorrían su mandíbula con esmero. La situación le resultaba excitante y extraña, extraña de un modo que no supo identificar. Supuso que era por el roce de su miembro con otro igualmente erecto—. ¡Aah! —un nuevo azote de electricidad pulsó su pene y le hizo encoger una pierna para volver a sentirlo. Más fuerte. Entonces lo comprendió: estaba tumbado boca arriba con las piernas abiertas y era el otro quien se movía entre ellas, una posición anormalmente impropia para él que originaba que la fricción no se limitara a su miembro apretujado en los vaqueros, sino también a sus testículos y algo más abajo.

—¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó el moreno ante la repentina quietud del contrario. Su respiración alterada chocaba contra la boca entreabierta de Naruto, temiendo en lo más profundo que se hubiera arrepentido. El índigo de esos ojos turbados se colaba en su cerebro e incineraba cualquier pensamiento racional —Naruto.

—Nada —con una mano, despejó el pelo oscuro que cubría esa mirada golfa mientras la otra había encontrado su posición perfecta sobre la nalga izquierda. Levantó la cabeza hasta llegar a los labios maestros y tiró de ellos hacia abajo con los dientes, atrayendo sobre sí otra vez los besos mojados que desataban su imprudencia.

Lo sentía cerca, agolpándose en su estómago, tensando sus músculos. La resistente tela de los dos pantalones frotándose, inventado un sonido similar al de una lija que parecía querer prender la zona como si fuese yesca.

—¡Aah! —el gemido de Sasuke se rompió en su boca y Naruto lo saboreó sorbiendo de sus labios para calcarlo segundos después.

—¡Ngh! ¡Ah! —"Mierda...", pensaba mientras los últimos roces dejaban de serlo para convertirse en embates, réplicas de una falsa penetración. El aire se volvió denso, los músculos se chamuscaron y su mente simplemente reventó saturada en medio de la nada. El peso muerto del cuerpo de su amigo cayó sobre él, respirando aún contra su boca y con un leve temblor asomando a su mirada.

En silencio, y en contra de su gusto, Sasuke se incorporó hasta quedar de pie delante de un Naruto que después de sentarse, se quedo mirando fijamente la cremallera de sus vaqueros alrededor de la cual terminaría por formarse dentro de nada la mancha que señalaba lo que acababa de sentir. Otra vez la maldita culpabilidad insinuándose al borde de las pestañas, bajando con su peso los párpados y desviando la mirada. El moreno se inclinó lo suficiente como para que Naruto viese la mano que le ofrecía, pero sólo recibió como respuesta una negativa suave con la cabeza.

—Naruto...

Otro movimiento de cabeza a modo de rechazo y Sasuke terminó apretando los dientes y girándose para alejarse de allí siguiendo el camino más simple, aunque en vez de baldosas amarillas, estuviera recubierto de líneas blancas.

* * *

**Las escenas erótico-festivas no son lo mío ¬_¬U **

**Sé que tengo algunas rr del anterior por contestar aún, pero estoy en el curro y esta subida de capítulo es un visto y no visto. Chao, voy a seguir haciendo como que trabajo...**

**PD-publi: SoloHumo **revista de fanfics yaoi en español** www(punto)solohumo(punto)com **

**(¡joder con la página y los enlaces!)**


	10. A la mierda la cordura

**A la mierda la cordura**

.

"_y si fuera  
mi vida una escalera  
me la he pasado entera  
buscando el siguiente escalón,  
convencido  
que estás en el tejado  
esperando a ver si llego yo__". _

_**la vereda de la puerta de atrás**__ –extremoduro–_

_._

_._

Dos horas después de algo que ni siquiera se podía calificar como "dormir" y varias clases más tarde, Naruto desfallecía sobre su mesa, ignorando el ruido de sus tripas que le pedían con urgencia algo que las llenara. Demasiado cansado como para siquiera intentar mantener los párpados abiertos, dormitaba con la cabeza escondida entre los brazos, aliviando sus ojos del molesto sol que justo ese día había decidido hacer acto de presencia.

—¿Cómo te ha ido el examen?

La voz de Sai le llegó lo suficientemente cercana como para que recuperara la conciencia. "¿El examen?", se encogió de hombros sin levantar la cabeza. La verdad era que no tenía ni idea de lo que había respondido. Un suspenso más que seguro. Sasukesasukesasuke. Su mente no pensaba en otra cosa. Sasuke. Sasuke y su historia. Sasuke y su comportamiento. Sasuke y sus problemas. Sasuke y las reacciones que le provocaba. Sasuke y, a veces, Sakura.

—Si estás enfermo, deberías irte a casa y descansar.

—¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por mí? —alzó la mirada y se encontró con la sonrisa de Sai, esa que le hacía creer que el moreno sabía más de lo que parecía a simple vista. Esa que usaba el muy cabrón para enterarse siempre de todo.

—Desde que tu querida Sakura nos ha hecho un interrogatorio de tercer grado a Kiba y a mí para asegurarse de que te habíamos dejado descansar el fin de semana.

—Estoy bien, sólo necesito un café bien cargado —se desperezó y se revolvió el pelo para terminar de despejarse.

—¿Uno como este? —Sakura entraba en ese instante en el aula con un vaso humeante y un par de bollos que dejó en la mesa frente al rubio—. Pareces un zombi, Naruto, ¿de verdad estás bien?

El chico miró lo que su novia le había traído y sonrió mientras se llenaba de una calma agradable que hasta el momento le había faltado. Se incorporó y se acercó a ella para besarla suavemente en los labios, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de esa sensación de bienestar. Sus labios eran dulces y tibios, y tenían un ligero sabor a fresas que atribuyó a algún producto cosmético. Notó las manos de Sakura en su pecho, presionándolo ligeramente para deshacer el contacto que probablemente le resultara tan agradable como vergonzoso en medio de la clase. No le prestó atención. Agarró las manos pequeñas y profundizó el beso hasta que oyó una especie de quejido asfixiado y una presión aún mayor que lo obligó finalmente a separarse. La chica respiraba por la boca, con las mejillas al rojo vivo y los ojos ahogados en excitación, confusión y vergüenza a partes iguales.

—Mucho mejor… —aprovechó que Sakura aún no se recuperaba de la impresión y que Sai se había quedado extrañamente en silencio, sin soltar ninguno de sus inoportunos comentarios, para coger el café y beberse la mitad de un solo trago. Por alguna razón, necesitaba de esa cotidianidad después de todo lo que había pasado. Sólo un segundo para volver a recargar el calor perdido agarrándose a cualquier cosa que evitara que se lo llevara la corriente. Después vendrían los reclamos de su novia y las sandeces de su amigo.

.

.

**xxxXxxx**

**.**

**.**

Se había levantado temprano al calor de una cama conocida, al lado de un pelirrojo tan profano como él. Había necesitado una raya de coca para separarse de esas sábanas y darse una ducha rápida; y otra más para dirigirse al edificio frente al que ahora se encontraba, nervioso ante unos pasos que no sabía muy bien a dónde lo llevarían. Si todo aquello tenía algo que ver con su hermano, sabía a ciencia cierta a qué banco pertenecía la llave que había encontrado en su pequeño escondite. Siempre le había gustado la fachada de aquel edificio asentado en los fundamentos de la arquitectura de la Grecia clásica, con su estructura firme y armónica conseguida a base de grandes bloques de piedra y perfecta simetría. Itachi lo sabía porque siempre que pasaban por delante de él en el coche familiar, Sasuke se quedaba embobado mirando por la ventana y le decía que de mayor, él lo compraría para que pudiesen vivir allí los dos. Se mordió el labio inferior y suspiró por la nariz, infundiéndose fuerzas mientras que, con la mano derecha, toqueteaba la llave dentro del bolsillo de sus vaqueros.

Franqueó la puerta de entrada y al hombre que, uniformado, vigilaba el acceso con artificiosa amabilidad. Nadie le detuvo, a nadie pareció extrañarle que un chico que debería estar en clases, se adentrara solo en el amplio recibidor circundado de ventanillas de atención al cliente y mesas de madera maciza celadas convenientemente por empleados de turno, demasiado centrados en su mecánico trabajo como para detectar esa anomalía. Sirviéndose de ese detalle a su favor, se acercó al primer mostrador con la mejor de sus falsas sonrisas en la cara y la educación en la punta de su lengua, esperanzado en que la señorita que se sentaba detrás fuese tan autómata como el resto. No le había dado tiempo a decir ni una palabra cuando una mano se había posado sobre su hombro y le había hecho girar para encontrarse de frente con una mirada sobria que lo examinaba con un deje de cordialidad que no entendió.

—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? —la voz grave de aquel hombre derrochaba seguridad y Sasuke se vio obligado a igualarla para no sentirse pequeño ante su presencia.

—Sí, yo… —carraspeó y tragó saliva, devolviéndole al momento un gesto firme que solo era externo—. Necesito acceder al contenido de una caja de seguridad.

El hombre lo miró un par de segundos más antes de girarse con un "sígame, por favor" y una sonrisa que Sasuke no llegó a ver. Lo guió a través de toda la estancia hasta un arco detector de metales que ambos pasaron ante el severo escrutinio de otro empleado. Después, un ascensor los condujo hasta una planta inferior, donde un par de vigilantes le dieron la bienvenida al hombre con una inclinación que fue correspondida por otra de menor grado. Llegado el momento, y tras varios sistemas más de seguridad, se vio en una habitación abovedada cuyas paredes, doradas y relucientes, estaban conformadas por pequeñas puertas metálicas con cerradura y un número en el frontal. El hombre se detuvo en el centro de la estancia y extendió la mano hacia el menor, que acertó a sacar la pequeña llave y colocarla su palma.

Mientras el otro se dirigía hacia la puerta correspondiente y la abría, Sasuke pensó en lo extraño que resultaba todo. No le habían pedido ningún tipo de identificación, nada que demostrase la titularidad de la caja de seguridad… Nada. Era un menor de edad con una llave que bien podía haber encontrado por casualidad en cualquier sitio, que, incluso, podía haber robado. Se suponía que aquello era un banco, ¿no? Se suponía que la gente guardaba allí sus objetos de valor precisamente por eso, porque era impensable que alguien ajeno al propietario legítimo se hiciera con el contenido de una de esas cajas.

—Por aquí, por favor —el llamado lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Asintió y volvió a seguir a aquel sujeto hasta otra habitación más pequeña y acogedora, siempre dentro del estricto clasicismo que se respiraba en el ambiente, presidida por una mesa de centro y varias sillas ricamente tapizadas alrededor. El adulto dejó la caja sobre la mesa y se acercó otra vez a la puerta por la que acababan de entrar—. Le esperaré fuera. Tómese el tiempo que necesite —y con una reverencia, salió de allí dejando solo al chico que ni siquiera había conseguido responder con cortesía.

Delante de la caja, desechó la incertidumbre que batallaba por instalarse otra vez en su coraje y no dudó en abrirla y enfrentarse a lo que quiera que fuera aquello que su hermano o cualquier otro había guardado con tanto recelo.

—¿Más llaves? —tres, para ser exactos, enganchadas con una anilla y un llavero de plástico rojo con una etiqueta en la que se podía leer perfectamente una dirección. Junto a ellas, un teléfono móvil y una tarjeta con un número de diez cifras completaban el contenido de la caja. Con más preguntas que respuestas y una incipiente sensación de agobio, se guardó cada una de las cosas en los bolsillos y se dirigió a la puerta tras la que debería estar aquel hombre.

.

.

**xxxXxxx**

**.**

**.**

Se secó el sudor de la frente con el borde de la camiseta y resopló. Su entrenador había hecho caso omiso de sus ojeras y su cansancio y se había resarcido del plantón de la vez anterior con una tanda de ejercicios extra. Las clases insufribles habían dado paso al extenuante entrenamiento y ahora sólo trataba de encontrar fuerzas para levantarse del suelo de los vestuarios y darse una merecida ducha antes de volver a su casa. Su cuerpo no se movía, pero su mente lo hacía a la velocidad de la luz, repitiéndole una y otra vez lo que él ya sabía: que veía tíos desnudos día sí día no y no se excitaba, que el deporte lo obligaba al contacto físico con esos tíos y no se excitaba, que acababa de verlos otra vez, mirando a propósito entre toallas anudadas a la cintura y bóxers ajustados, y no se había excitado… ¿Qué cojones pasaba con él entonces? Se excitaba con Sakura, estaba claro, y alguna vez había usado a Ino, la mejor amiga de su novia, para pajearse a gusto en la soledad de su habitación. Le gustaban las chicas, las tetas y la tibia humedad femenina cuando se deslizaba dentro de ellas… y se había corrido rozándose a conciencia contra los vaqueros de Sasuke mientras lo besaba como si la vida le fuese en ello… y su deseo le traicionaba queriendo profundizar más en eso para volver a ver el vicio en esos ojos sin fondo y hundirse entre sus piernas. Los labios mojados, la boca entreabierta, la mirada vidriosa… Los gemidos graves, la presión contra su pene, el ceño fruncido… Allí, sentado, solo, con la espalda apoyada en las taquillas y el sudor que se empezaba a enfriar en su cuerpo, dirigió su mano a su entrepierna y la coló por debajo del elástico de sus pantalones cortos, acariciándose suavemente con las yemas de los dedos aquella zona que notaba cada vez más firme. Respiró sonoramente un par de veces y el contacto pasó a ser directo cuando su mano se introdujo por un conocido camino bajo sus calzoncillos. Tragó saliva cuando el dedo pulgar hizo presión en la punta, sintiendo el orificio de la uretra humedecido. Lo rozó un poco haciendo círculos que se fueron extendiendo por todo el glande hasta dejarlo suave y resbaladizo. "Puedo mamártela hasta hacerte gritar…", la voz ronca de Sasuke usurpaba las palabras dichas por Gaara, una mala jugada de su mente que le hizo apretar su mano iniciando un movimiento por demás habitual. Y el cuerpo desnudo del moreno, maltratado y sucio, tal y como lo había visto aquella primera noche, le empujó las costillas dejándolo sin respiración. "… a mi culo no le va a importar en quién estás pensando mientras me follas". Apretó los labios para no jadear y, con un estremecimiento, salpicó la mano y la ropa interior hasta que pudo volver a hacer entrar el aire en sus pulmones.

Recuperando el aliento, separó los dedos de su miembro y los sacó de entre la ropa, observando el semen resbalar entre ellos. Arrugó la expresión y se limpió los restos bruscamente con la toalla que había cogido para secarse tras la ducha. "Joder", cerró los ojos y golpeó la puerta metálica de una de las taquillas con el codo. Varias veces, apretando la mandíbula y liberando tensión. ¿Qué clase de cabrón era? No era sexo lo que quería de Sasuke. No _debería_ querer acercarse a él de _esa_ forma. Eso lo llevaría al mismo nivel de todos los demás.

—¡Joder! —otro codazo al metal. La había cagado y bien. Tendría que estar preocupado por todo lo que se le venía encima a su amigo, no haciéndose pajas pensando en él. Una mierda, eso era lo que le importaba que Sasuke fuera un tío. Le atraía, no tenía ningún sentido mentirse a sí mismo. ¡Estaba en la edad, qué demonios! No le asustaba experimentar, pero sabía que Sasuke usaba el sexo para satisfacer otras necesidades, que lo usaba para ganar dinero, para lograr su venganza, que lo usaba a pesar del daño que se causaba. Y esa sensación de indecencia y esa sordidez, contrariamente a lo que habría esperado de sí mismo, lo excitaban. ¿Cuándo se había convertido en un degenerado? Las chicas eran distintas. Las chicas que él había conocido no querían sexo sin algo de amor, aunque fuese falso. Podían echar un polvo sin compromisos, pero era diferente. En ellas siempre había visto una especie de gentileza explícita o encubierta que en Sasuke no veía por ningún lado. Lo suyo era áspero, agresivo. Incendiario. Con las chicas…—. Mierda… —ahora no había _chicas_. Ahora era Sakura y él ni siquiera había pensado en ella mientras los dientes de Sasuke mordían su lengua. Ella no se merecía eso; no se merecía el engaño ni, mucho menos, la duda. Un desliz, emborracharse en una fiesta y liarse con alguien en un momento de furor alcohólico. Podía aceptar eso, tragárselo con dignidad y seguir adelante, pero por mucho que quisiera evitarlo, el pensamiento de que había abierto una caja de Pandora en su interior y tendría que apechar con las consecuencias no se iba. Y las manos le sudaban cuando se paraba un momento a pensar en Sasuke. Y en eso no había más vuelta de hoja—. Esto es un asco... —se quejó. Cansancio, definitivamente eso era lo que necesitaba. Estar tan reventado físicamente que su mente dejara de torturarlo con esos pensamientos sin sentido. No era momento de especular, sino de desconectar, descansar y empezar de nuevo ofreciendo a Sasuke lo que necesitaba: apoyo, un amigo, alguien en quien confiar. Se levantó apurando sus fuerzas y, con la determinación como motor de sus pasos, volvió a salir a las canchas para dejarse la piel y las ideas en la tensión de sus músculos.

.

.

**xxxXxxx**

**.**

**.**

—Esto es una broma, ¿verdad? —una carcajada amarga escapó de su garganta en la soledad de aquella habitación. La dirección del llavero lo había llevado hasta allí, un ático en una de las zonas más caras de toda la ciudad. Supuso que encontraría algunas respuestas, algo que le hiciese comprender de qué iba todo aquello y quién estaba detrás, pero lo único que había encontrado había sido un piso completamente amueblado, en un edificio tan lujoso como discreto y nada más. Había abierto puertas y cajones, descolgado cuadros, movido todos y cada uno de los muebles del sitio, la cama, el sofá... Nada. Y la búsqueda de algún mensaje o número de teléfono en el móvil había concluido con idéntico resultado—. ¡Jo-der! —acompañó el sentimiento de frustración con un gruñido y un puñetazo a lo que tuvo más cerca: la pared. No cayó en las consecuencias de su estúpida acción hasta que fue a meterse la mano en el bolsillo para sacar el paquete de tabaco y el dolor le hizo volver a sacarla y observar la hinchazón de los nudillos enrojecidos y la piel despellejada. No le importó. Sacó el paquete arrugado con un cigarro en las mismas condiciones. El último. Solo le quedaba eso y empezaba a sentir la necesidad de conseguir cuanto antes algo que paliara la inminente ansiedad que le hacía sudar frío. Rutina. Salir de allí, acercarse a cualquier plaza a la salida de una boca de metro y esperar a que la lujuria de otros le proporcionara la pasta suficiente para adquirir sus drogas favoritas, las que le daban fortaleza mientras le quitaban vida, las que mantenían su obstinado orgullo aferrado a la venganza mientras le robaban el alma.

.

.

**xxxXxxx**

**.**

**.**

—Oye, Naruto, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa? —el aludido giró la cabeza por encima de su hombro, aún con los antebrazos apoyados en el alféizar de la ventana, para mirar al chico que acababa de entrar y devolverle un gesto agotado e indiferente.

—Hm.

—¿_Hm_? ¿Cómo que _hm_? —se acercó y se sentó en una mesa también próxima a la ventana, observando hacia el exterior para tratar de averiguar qué era lo que tenía tan absorto a su amigo como para que ni siquiera hubiera reparado en su presencia al entrar al aula—. Vaya, como se entere Sakura sé de alguien que se va a quedar sin huevos.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Por qué será que las tías buenas son tan bordes?

Naruto volvió a mirar por la ventana sin entender aún, pero todo le quedó claro cuando vio a las animadoras del equipo de béisbol reunidas en la entrada, preparándose para subir al autobús que probablemente las llevara a algún encuentro entre centros de enseñanza. Pero él nos las estaba mirando a ellas, de hecho ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaban ahí. Dirigió su vista hacia el cielo nublado, de un color gris tan claro que parecía casi blanco.

—Estás raro… —Kiba podía parecer descuidado, incluso él mismo reconocía que no era muy espabilado, pero conocía a Naruto lo suficiente como para diferenciar sus verdaderas sonrisas de la máscara insulsa que llevaba dos días mostrando a todo el mundo—. Se nota que estás preocupado por algo y también que no quieres que nos demos cuenta. ¿Es que ha ocurrido algo en la residencia?

—No —la residencia. Una de las mentiras que había tenido que soltar en el instituto para que sus amigos dejaran de preguntar e insistir en ir a su casa. Para ellos, vivía en una residencia de estudiantes tan estricta como para prohibir la visita de personas ajenas a la familia. ¿Pero cómo iba a decirles que estaba prácticamente en la calle? Todos sabían que estudiaba allí gracias a una beca, y sus amigos, además, estaban al corriente de sus pocos recursos económicos, pero ninguno de ellos sabía hasta qué punto su situación era mala en ese aspecto. Ni siguiera Sakura. Y para sus abuelos era tres cuartos de lo mismo, solo que la mentira incluía una beca completa que corría con todos los gastos. Demasiado habían hecho ya durante toda su vida como para pagar una educación que había sido decisión suya, cuando bien podía haberse matriculado en cualquier instituto en Kioto cerca de su casa. En cuanto a sus amigos, se decía a sí mismo que no quería preocuparlos, pero ni siquiera él estaba totalmente seguro de dónde terminaba la preocupación y comenzaba la vergüenza—. Solo estoy cansado, de verdad. El entrenador se está cebando con nosotros porque en el Día de los Deportes ganamos por los pelos. El cabrón parece militar más que docente —perfecta. La sonrisa le había salido perfecta. Ni siquiera Kiba podría dudar de ella, y un asentimiento comprensivo por su parte se lo demostró.

.

.

**xxxXxxx**

**.**

**.**

—Disculpe, Kakashi-sensei.

—Sasuke... kun... —nada en su voz demostró lo perturbador que le resultaba ver al muchacho allí, en la sala de profesores, dirigiéndose a él como lo haría el más corriente de sus alumnos—. Dime, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

—Lo siento, pero me han surgido un par de dudas acerca del trabajo que —calló en el momento en que el único profesor que estaba en la sala además de ellos, salió para impartir la siguiente clase, cerrando la puerta y dejándolos finalmente solos.

—¿Ocurre algo, Sasuke? —dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se aproximó al chico para observarle más de cerca.

—No, necesito que me firmes la justificación de la falta de ayer —sacó un papel del bolsillo y lo desdobló para mostrárselo a Kakashi, que lo cogió para leerlo. La política del instituto obligaba a todos los alumnos a justificar cada una de las faltas con un documento firmado por cualquiera de los padres o el responsable legal, y ese mismo documento tenía que firmarlo además el tutor de cada clase después de confirmar por teléfono que la justificación era real.

—Supongo que no debo comprobarlo… —se giró un momento con el papel en la mano y, después de firmarlo, lo guardó en el cajón de su mesa para archivarlo más tarde. Apoyado contra el borde del mueble, se cruzó de brazos y volvió a mirar a Sasuke con serenidad—. Y bien, ¿hay algo más en lo que pueda ayudarte? —recibió un gesto vago de negación con la cabeza y segundos después vio como se dirigía a la salida sin decir nada más. Lo llamó—: ¡Sasuke! Deberías colocarte bien la bufanda —¡maldita sea!, no era eso lo que quería decir. Sasuke parecía estar como siempre, pero había algo más. No sabría cómo explicarlo, sin embargo estaba seguro de que algo distinto pasaba por la cabeza del chico. Algo que lo estaba haciendo trizas.

Sasuke se llevo la mano a la prenda y se la ajustó al cuello subiéndola un poco más, todavía de espaldas al profesor. Permaneció un momento en el sitio, dudando entre quedarse o salir, pero en cuanto fue consciente de esa pequeña duda, se apresuró a dejar la sala sin mirar atrás.

.

.

**xxxXxxx**

**.**

**.**

Los alumnos entraron en el aula precipitadamente después del breve descanso, justo antes de que lo hiciera la profesora de física. Había logrado convencer a Kiba de que lo único que tenía era cansancio acumulado y, cuando aparecieron también Sakura y Sai, se había producido entre ellos una especie de conversación sin palabras que había puesto de manifiesto que Kiba había actuado de _avanzadilla_ para determinar el estado del rubio. Desde luego, sus amigos no eran precisamente los reyes del disimulo. Desde su asiento, siguió mirando por la ventana, aprovechándose de la privacidad que le otorgaba la última fila. Había empezado a llover otra vez, tal y como llevaba haciendo toda la noche. Era una lluvia fina, de esas que se van tan rápido como han venido, de las que apenas hacen ruido y cuando menos te lo esperas, te han calado hasta los huesos. Y entonces, en medio de esa tranquilidad, una persona atravesó la puerta principal y corrió hacia los aparcamientos. Su respuesta fue inmediata, se había puesto de pie tan deprisa que su silla había caído hacia atrás, atrayendo irremediablemente la mirada de sus compañeros. La profesora también se había vuelto, sorprendida por el ruido, y miraba a Naruto exigiendo una explicación que él aún no tenía preparada.

—Uzumaki…

—Sí… Lo siento… Yo… —una idea repentina le llevó a taparse la boca con la mano e inclinarse un poco hacia delante, apoyándose con la otra en su pupitre.

—¡No! —la reacción de la profesora no se hizo esperar—. Por favor, vaya al aseo y después a la enfermería. ¿Necesita que alguien le acompañe?

Naruto negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a la salida, ayudándose de su excusa inventada para acelerar el paso y salir de allí cuanto antes. Una vez en el pasillo, corrió a toda velocidad hacia la planta baja, salió por la puerta de entrada al centro y continuó hacia el aparcamiento bordeando el edificio para evitar que lo vieran desde las ventanas tal y como había hecho él con Sasuke. Unos metros más y finalmente pudo ver cómo Sasuke se terminaba de poner el casco y metía la llave en el contacto de su moto. Y de la misma forma que antes se había levantado en medio de la clase, siguiendo un impulso, corrió y se montó detrás de él, desestabilizando el vehículo y asustando al moreno, que giró la cabeza mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio.

—¿Pero qué…? ¡Naruto!

—Arranca.

.

.

**xxxXxxx**

**.**

**.**

Miró hacia la puerta del aula, todavía preocupada por lo que le había pasado a su novio; pensando que, tal vez, le había dado demasiadas vueltas a su comportamiento imaginando que se trataba de algo anímico, cuando realmente no era más que un resfriado o algún tipo de virus molesto, pero inofensivo. Suspiró sintiéndose bastante tonta. Si a Naruto le pasara cualquier cosa, se lo habría dicho. Para eso era su novia, ¿no? Sonriéndose a sí misma, volvió a prestar atención a lo que explicaba la profesora en la pizarra, tomando nota de los ejercicios que se estaban resolviendo para poder dejarle después su libreta.

.

¿Por qué no podía dejar de mirarla? Hacía bastante tiempo que se conocían y nunca le había pasado. Todo a raíz del extraño sueño que había tenido esa misma noche. Un sueño en el que sus atenciones eran solo para él, en el que la ropa desaparecía olvidada en cualquier parte y sus caderas se movían sobre su cuerpo. Y los largos mechones de pelo rosa se deslizaban sobre su torso haciéndole cosquillas cuando ella se inclinaba para besarlo. Joder, la culpa de todo la tenía Sai. Él y su estúpida forma de hablar, porque había sido Sai el que había saltado con la frase "a lo mejor Naruto está cansado porque Sakura lo está matando a polvos". ¡¿Qué clase de persona diría eso de sus amigos?

.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando vio salir del instituto el inconfundible revoltijo de pelo rubio que era la cabeza de su amigo montado de paquete en una moto. Él también había visto al Uchiha salir corriendo y, por supuesto, se había fijado en la reacción de Naruto y su artimaña posterior. Una de sus manías, cuando estaba aburrido, era observar a la gente que veía e imaginar qué tipo de vida llevaría esa persona, qué pensamientos pasarían por su cabeza o qué quería decir exactamente la expresión de su rostro. Y sus amigos habían sido sus primeros conejillos de indias en el instituto. Por esa razón su sonrisa se había ensanchado, porque llevaba observando a Naruto casi desde el inicio del curso. ¡Qué le iba a hacer, le había llamado la atención tanta expresividad siendo él como era! Y en su _investigación_, había descubierto que Naruto buscaba al Uchiha, que lo seguía con la mirada en los pasillos y que su expresión cambiaba si alguien mencionaba al moreno en alguna conversación. Así era como había empezado también a observar al otro, y justo así se había dado cuenta de que su actitud era la misma, aunque mucho más distante y cauta. ¡Pero qué interesante podía llegar a ser la gente normal!

* * *

Taiiku no Hi (**体育の日****): Día de los Deportes, una festividad que conmemora la fecha en que se inauguraron los primeros Juegos Olímpicos de Tokio en 1964. Se celebra el segundo lunes del mes de octubre y en las escuelas se organizan diferentes competiciones deportivas.**

**

* * *

**

Bueno, aquí vengo después de mil años con un nuevo capítulo. No estoy contenta del todo, la verdad, porque ya tengo en mente lo que se avecina y tenía ganas de llegar a eso cuanto antes. Espero que no se note demasiado que me ha costado sangre, sudor y lágrimas escribir esto. ^_^U

Y no tengo una ni dos, sino tres excusas para haber tardado tanto en actualizar: por un lado está el trabajo de ocho encantadoras horas al día, después está la revista de fanfics en la que colaboro (www. solohumo. com, pasaros por allí XP) y por último aunque no menos importante, un máster en edición. Sip, he decidido convertirme en editora, así que cuidado, que ando por ahí buscado nuevos talentos para dentro de un año y pico, cuando tenga todo el conocimiento necesario para montar algo así. Jeje, nos leemos por aquí.

Ah, muuuuuuuchas gracias por vuestros comentarios. Quedan varios por responder, pero siempre los leo y los aprecio (igual que a vosotros/as). Y en cuanto tenga un hueco, los respondo, de verdad. U_U

POR CIERTO, SE HA CONVOCADO UN CONCURSO DE DRABBLES EN EL FORO DE LA REVISTA. ES ABIERTO, ASÍ QUE TODO EL MUNDO ESTÁ INVITADO A PARTICIPAR. ¡ESPERAMOS VUESTRO TRABAJO!


	11. El vértigo de resbalar por la pendiente

**11. El vértigo de resbalar por la pendiente**

.

.

_mírame a los ojos; sé qué estás pensando.  
de tu cabeza quiero beber caldo.  
para matar mis dudas y subir hasta tu luna.  
tírate en suelo; vete colocando.  
de tu entrepierna quiero beber caldo  
y como ratas de basura: Desorden y Soledad  
se fueron viéndote llegar._

_**buitre no come alpiste**__ –extremoduro–_

.

.

Iba muy rápido. ¡Joder, iba demasiado rápido! Los chicos no se agarran a la cintura del que va delante. Como mucho, a los laterales del asiento, pero él ya llevaba un rato con los dedos engarfiados en el cuero y cada vez que Sasuke aceleraba le daba la impresión de que ante el más mínimo bache, terminaría dando con sus huesos en el asfalto. Una frenada hizo que su cuerpo se fuera hacia delante y que su cabeza chocara de frente contra el casco del otro. Sasuke paró la moto a un lado de la calle y Naruto no pudo evitar suspirar aliviado. Esperó a que se girara y le dijera algo, pero los segundos pasaban y Sasuke parecía más concentrado en el manillar que él.

—¿Qué pasa? —seguía lloviendo y el agua empezaba a calar la ropa, y el aire frío y el hecho de haber salido del instituto sin coger su abrigo tampoco ayudaban a la tiritera que comenzaba a acusar su cuerpo. Levantó la mano para apoyarla en el hombro de Sasuke y, al hacerlo, comprobó que estaba en su misma situación—. Sería mejor ir a algún sitio cubierto.

—Lo que sería mejor para ambos es que bajaras de la moto.

Naruto frunció el ceño al percibir claramente la mirada de reojo y el tonillo condescendiente que Sasuke empleaba cuando quería hacer daño deliberadamente. Por suerte, él había aprendido a identificarlo y sabía que no era más que otra de sus tretas para alejar a la gente.

—No.

Tras soltar un gruñido que sonaba a frustración, Sasuke se quitó el casco y lo enganchó un momento en el manillar, sintiendo las gotas de lluvia ahora también en su cara. Agachó la cabeza y se pasó las manos por los ojos mientras notaba cómo la impotencia se concentraba en la boca del estómago como una bola de plomo, negra y pesada, que pugnaba por estallar como una bomba y reducir su cuerpo a un sinfín de trozos de carne desperdigados.

—Oye…

—Dame un minuto, ¿quieres? —«abre los ojos, enderézate, agarra el acelerador y finge que va todo bien. Finge que no estás cansado de esta mierda. Solo un poco más, un poco más y casi podrás llegar a creértelo tú mismo». Sintió la necesidad de gritarle a sus propios pensamientos que le dejaran en paz y se mordió el interior de las mejillas para no soltar un quejido. Estaba por decir algo, cualquier palabra malsonante que lo relajara, cuando notó el movimiento de la moto y observó cómo Naruto se bajaba de ella y se colocaba a su lado agarrando el acelerador.

—Muévete hacia atrás —acompañó la orden con un gesto de cabeza y, cuando Sasuke frunció el ceño, volvió a hablar—. Estoy empapado, tengo hambre y conduces como un kamikaze, así que ahora vamos a ir a mi casa a ponernos ropa seca y a tomar algo caliente. Y si no te parece bien —ladeó la cabeza y levantó las cejas en un gesto que pretendía parecer autoritario—, te jodes.

Sasuke no cambió su expresión, pero se echó hacia atrás ocupando el sitio que hasta hacía poco había ocupado el otro y Naruto se dio por satisfecho simplemente con esa reacción. Se montó delante y le pasó el casco a Sasuke, que solo lo agarró sin intención alguna de ponérselo de nuevo. Arrancó y aceleró con seguridad. El viento frío se notaba más yendo delante y le cerraba los ojos, así que no tuvo más remedio que frenar e ir más despacio, a pesar de las ganas que tenía de llegar a su casa y dejar de sentir a Sasuke tiritando contra su espalda. Había salido corriendo tras él sin pensarlo, sin tener en cuenta que tal vez estaba siendo una molestia, y ahora, sin más, lo estaba arrastrando hacia su casa. No había pensado hasta ese momento en la posibilidad de que Sasuke tuviera la intención de ir a algún sitio en concreto, pero había pasado demasiado tiempo dándole vueltas a todo lo que tenía que ver con su amigo y una de las conclusiones a las que había llegado era al hecho de que Sasuke realmente no tenía adónde ir, en el sentido más amplio de la expresión. Bueno, sí, podía quedarse en casa de cualquiera de los tipos con los que se acostaba, incluyendo a Kakashi-sensei, en un hotel o incluso en el _Kyuubi_, pero algo dentro de él le aseguraba que ninguno de esos lugares era realmente _su sitio_. Y todo el mundo necesita algún sitio al que volver de verdad a refugiarse en caso necesario, aunque sea un cuchitril sin luz ni agua y a punto de derrumbarse. «Con Gaara», pensó de pronto.

—Mierda.

Paró la moto con brusquedad justo delante de las escaleras que subían por la fachada del pequeño edificio hasta la primera planta, la que él había elegido como vivienda solo porque su estado era algo mejor que la que ocupaba la planta baja. Se bajó sin decir nada llevándose consigo las llaves de la moto, por si acaso, todavía con el eco de su último pensamiento retumbando en su cabeza, y subió los escalones con prisas a pesar del crujido de las tablas y el sonido chirriante del metal. Con la llave dentro de la cerradura, volvió a escuchar el ruido de las escaleras, esta vez pausado, y suspiró aliviado sin saber muy bien por qué. Abrió la puerta, pasó y la dejó abierta a sus espaldas, centrándose en encontrar un par de toallas limpias y algo de ropa. Cuando se giró para darle una de las toallas a Sasuke, este ya se había quitado la bufanda y el jersey y comenzaba a hacer lo mismo con la camisa, temblando como una hoja.

—Toma —dejó una de las toallas, una sudadera y unos vaqueros en una mesita junto a él y se dispuso a imitarlo sintiéndose incómodo de repente. No con Sasuke, sino consigo mismo y el recuerdo de aquella maldita paja en los vestuarios el día anterior.

—Gracias.

Iba a responder con un «de nada», tal vez imbuido de la educación que destilaba Sasuke en algunas formas de su conducta, pero las palabras no salieron. No había podido evitar fijarse en las marcas que tenía alrededor del cuello y el horrible moretón de su costado, de un feo color morado oscuro que se extendía por las costillas hasta la cintura. Se mordió la lengua y se giró para no verlo, fingiendo no haberse dado cuenta. Supuso que así sería más sencillo. Mientras se cambiaba de ropa, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo, trataba de calmarse. «No es asunto tuyo», se decía. «Si lo acorralas, solo conseguirás que se cierre y vuelva a pasar de ti». Y al mismo tiempo una voz más profunda, una que le salía de las tripas y no del cerebro, le gritaba que agarrara al gilipollas y lo atara fuerte porque parecía tener todas las papeletas para que aquello se desvaneciera de nuevo como lo había hecho la otra vez. Volvió a mirar de soslayo al oír un ruido. Sasuke estaba terminando de colocar sobre la mesa lo que había sacado de los bolsillos —el móvil, un mechero…— y comenzaba a quitarse también el pantalón del uniforme. Y seguía temblando. Y Naruto entornó los ojos sin ser consciente de su propia expresión, perdida entre la piel de gallina y la tela elástica de los bóxers ajustados, que Sasuke tocaba por encima para comprobar si estaban secos o mojados. Un cosquilleo muy poco oportuno le obligó a dejar de mirar. Joder, se estaba empalmando, así que se apresuró a ponerse la ropa que le faltaba apresando su incipiente erección tras la tela firme de los vaqueros.

—Oye, _dobe_.

Naruto se volvió hacia su amigo dando un respingo, aún con la turbación en el azul de sus ojos, y vio que al menos ya se había vestido y que se acercaba hacia él. Fue un movimiento inconsciente, pero no pudo evitar dar un paso hacia atrás como respuesta a ese acercamiento. Sasuke se detuvo, confuso ante esa reacción, y levantó la mano que llevaba la toalla, haciendo un gesto que daba a entender que solo quería devolvérsela.

—Ah, claro —la agarró intentando actuar casualmente—. ¿Qué tal te queda mi ropa? Es raro verte con algo de ese color.

—Bien, gracias de nuevo.

—No seas tan formal, _teme_, no es nada —sonrió sin lograr ser del todo natural, usando el insulto que siempre empleaba con él para tratar de tranquilizarse y normalizar la situación—. Joder, qué frío hace. ¿Te apetece algo caliente? Tengo ramen instantáneo y… bueno, ya sé que no te gusta demasiado el ramen, pero algo es algo.

Pasando por alto la mirada de Sasuke, que en todo momento había sido consciente de su reacción, comenzó a sacar los botes de ramen y a preparar la hornilla para calentar el agua.

—Voy a salir un momento a comprar tabaco.

—Vale. ¿Quieres un paraguas? —preguntó sin atreverse a mirarlo mientras vertía agua en el cazo que solía usar para todos esos menesteres.

—No, he visto que hay una máquina aquí al lado.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y siguió a lo suyo, y solo cuando Sasuke cerró la puerta después de salir, pudo mirar hacia ella y soltar un suspiro. ¿Por qué de repente parecía tan complicado estar con él? Puso a calentar el agua y se dejó caer en el futón cerrando los ojos. Tenía que explicárselo, contarle por qué había reaccionado así la otra noche y por qué se había alejado hacía apenas unos minutos. Eso sería lo más sensato y probablemente solucionaría la desagradable tensión que había entre ellos ahora, pero también implicaría reconocer una atracción que quería ocultar a toda costa. Sasuke se liaba con cualquiera. Sasuke no rechazaba un buen polvo, ni siquiera un polvo mediocre si había dinero de por medio. «Sasuke está vacío», divagó. «Sasuke se llena con las manos de la gente, con su esperma, con su falso calor… ». Le asustaron sus propios pensamientos sin control y, por un momento, pensó en lo que pasaría si él mismo perdía el control de verdad, si le hacía caso a las reacciones de su cuerpo y se acercaba a Sasuke de _esa_ manera. Giró la cabeza y la mirada se le fue hacia fuera por la ventana que tenía detrás. En ese momento, lo que vio le hizo volverse del todo y fruncir el ceño. Había un coche parado al principio de la calle y Sasuke, de pie, se fumaba un cigarro con una mano apoyada en la ventanilla del conductor mientras este parecía hablarle sobre algo.

—Sasuke —lo había llamado en voz alta pese a saber que no lo escuchaba. Lo siguiente fue el andar insolente del otro hacia la puerta del copiloto y su entrada en el coche—. ¡Sasuke!

Se levantó de un salto y salió a la calle bajando los escalones de dos en dos, pero cuando alcanzó a llegar abajo, el coche ya se había ido.

.

.

—Guren te ha estado buscando —Gaara se apoyó con los antebrazos sobre la barra y enarcó una ceja después de observar a Sasuke, que llevaba una sudadera roja y unos vaqueros anchos—. ¿A quién coño le has quitado la ropa?

Sasuke ignoró la pregunta e imitó a Gaara, descansando también sobre la barra y metiendo la cabeza entre los brazos.

—¿Qué quería Guren?

—Ni idea, pero lleva toda la tarde llamándote al móvil. Creo que todavía sigue en su despacho.

—Mierda —levantó la cabeza y se metió la mano en el bolsillo para sacar el aparato. Lo miró un momento y resopló, dejándose caer de nuevo sobre la superficie de la barra del _Kyuubi_—. Joder.

—¿Móvil nuevo?

Negó con la cabeza sin levantarla y su voz sonó amortiguada por sus brazos.

—Este es otro, ya te contaré. He olvidado el mío en el instituto. Mierda…

—Oye, ¿qué te has tomado? Estás hecho polvo —no recibió respuesta alguna. A cualquier otro le habría dicho que se fuera a dormir, pero sabía que con Sasuke eso empeoraría las cosas. No descansaría; se despertaría de repente sudando y con las lágrimas saltadas, recordando una y otra vez cosas que no le permitían seguir libremente adelante—. Sabes que ser amable va en contra de mi filosofía, pero por hoy puedo hacer una excepción y prepararte un café. Y puedes estar orgulloso de conseguir que haga eso por ti, porque la máquina ya está apagada y limpia.

—No quiero un café. Dame…

—Lo que sea, yo invito.

La voz, que no conocía, sonó a sus espaldas. Sasuke echó un vistazo de reojo y terminó por girarse para mirar de frente a ese chico. Era un chico guapo, quizá de veintipocos, con el pelo largo y rubio, y la expresión del que no suele recibir un no por respuesta. Le gustaron sus ojos azules, tal vez demasiado fríos, y la posibilidad de verlos encendidos mientras se lo follaba contra la pared de los aseos.

—¿Qué vas a tomar entonces?

—Lo siento —dijo finalmente tras una breve pausa—, pero ahora no tengo tiempo. Tal vez en otro momento.

Si Guren lo estaba buscando, lo lógico debería ser ir a su despacho inmediatamente a hablar con ella. Cualquier otro comportamiento podría alertarla a ella y, por ende, a Orochimaru. Se despidió de Gaara con un gesto y se dirigió escaleras abajo sin mirar al chico.

—Espera —cerca de la puerta que daba acceso a las habitaciones, el rubio lo detuvo colocándose delante—. Seguro que tienes un momento para hablar conmigo.

—Ya te he dicho…

—Joder, eres igual de borde que tu hermano.

Sasuke se detuvo. Su corazón y su mente también lo hicieron. Agarró al chico por el hombro y apretó la mano cuando sitió que se le doblaban las rodillas.

—¿Quién coño eres tú?

—Me llamo Deidara —respondió suavemente mientras hacía que Sasuke diera algunos pasos hacia atrás hasta la pared más cercana. Había notado el estremecimiento y sabía que lo que venía ahora probablemente haría que se derrumbara del todo.

—¿Qué haces? Suéltame, gilipollas.

—Shhh… —Deidara pegó su cuerpo contra el suyo, fingiendo ser uno más de los que se acercaban a él para ligar, y aproximó su cabeza para susurrarle al oído—. Siento esto, pero vas a tener que escucharme, Sasuke, porque el que yo esté aquí hablando contigo es un riesgo demasiado grande como para que armes un escándalo y compliques las cosas.

—¿Qué…?

—Orochimaru sabe que has recibido esas fotos que te hicimos llegar, sabe que ahora dudas de Guren y eso es más que un simple inconveniente —se calló un momento, Sasuke no dijo nada y él continuó—. No tenemos ni idea de cómo lo ha descubierto, pero conoce tus planes. Todo. Que has estado viendo a un jefe de la yakuza en Kabukichō y que le has pasado información de algunos de sus movimientos para sabotear varias de sus operaciones. Por suerte, cree que las fotos también son cosa tuya. Suponemos que piensa que has pagado a un detective o algo así. Ahora quiere saber hasta qué punto intentas joderlo, cuánto te has alejado de él. Cree que te ha dado demasiada libertad y tiene la intención de volver a tenerte en el lugar que, según él, te corresponde: totalmente bajo su control.

Deidara sintió cómo el cuerpo de Sasuke se estremecía a intervalos y suspiró. Itachi se lo había advertido. «Mi hermano puede parecer muy fuerte», le había dicho. «Sabes lo que va a pasar cuando le hables de mí. No dejes que se rinda, Deidara, asegúrate de que podrá aguantar un poco más».

—Lo lamento. Sé que este no es el mejor momento ni el mejor lugar para contarte esto, pero Itachi…

—Ngh —Sasuke se encorvó hacia delante, lo poco que el cuerpo del otro chico se lo permitía, y se llevó una mano al estómago para soportar el dolor. El estómago le quemaba. Sentía la garganta seca y el pecho tan rígido que apenas había espacio para llenar sus pulmones.

—Mírame, Sasuke —lo obligó a hacerlo sujetándole la cara por la mandíbula. Eran muchas las cosas que tenía que contarle y muy poco el tiempo. Era imprescindible que Sasuke escuchara y comprendiera—. Mírame y respira hondo… Despacio… Tu hermano no se ha ido ni se ha olvidado de ti —Sasuke soltó un quejido, pero él continuó. No había tiempo para el consuelo ahora—. Oye, te juro que lo verás y podrás hablar con él y decirle todo lo que quieras, incluso darle una paliza, pero ahora tienes que prestar atención.

Sasuke asintió, con los dientes apretados, a punto de caerse al suelo.

—Guren ha instalado cámaras en tu habitación por orden de Orochimaru, así que tendrás que ser cuidadoso a partir de ahora —la mirada de Sasuke le llevó a aclarar algo más—. Tranquilo, las ha puesto esta misma mañana. Sin embargo, hay otro problema: Gaara… y ahora también Naruto...

—¿Qué…? —jadeó—. Ellos no tienen…

—Nada que ver, lo sé. ¿Pero crees que a Orochimaru le importa? ¿Crees que a estas alturas no te habríamos sacado ya de todo esto si no fuera porque tus amigos serían quienes pagarían las consecuencias?

—No… —la música de fondo, tan alta como para acallar las conciencias de los clientes, se le metía en los oídos junto con las palabras de ese tal Deidara. ¿Gaara? ¿Naruto? ¿De qué demonios le estaba hablando? ¿Qué cojones tenían que ver ellos en todo esto? Entrecerró los ojos esforzándose por entender las cosas y asumirlas, por su propio bien.

—Necesitamos tu ayuda, Sasuke. Llevamos mucho tiempo detrás de Orochimaru. Tu hermano no ha dejado de buscar la manera de acabar con toda esta mierda

—No… —«Ni hablar, de ninguna manera. No. ¡Cállate, cabrón!».

—Oye… —Deidara sintió la vibración de su móvil en el bolsillo y torció el gesto—. Joder, tengo que irme. Sasuke, escúchame. Ahora tienes que ir a hablar con Guren. Tienes que respirar hondo y tranquilizarte, ¿de acuerdo? Habla con ella, haz que crea que todo va bien. Sea lo que sea lo que te diga, tienes que convencerla de que estás de su lado y de que confías plenamente en lo que te dice —lo agarró por los hombros y dio un paso atrás para observar su estado—. Sasuke, por favor —le colocó una mano abierta sobre el pecho y sitió el latido acelerado—. Respira hondo… Vamos… Recupera el control y, cuando termines de hablar con Guren, sal de aquí y desahógate, grita, pero no te vengas abajo en este lugar.

Deidara miraba al chico de apenas dieciséis años tratando de recuperarse, tragándose las lágrimas y apretando los puños, obligándose a sí mismo a olvidar por un momento la bomba que acababa de soltarle. En cierto modo, se parecía bastante a Itachi: la misma sangre fría, el mismo temple. Pero en los ojos de Itachi predominaba la tristeza… y en estos, igual de negros, solo veía resentimiento. Poco a poco, el cuerpo de Sasuke fue adquiriendo fuerza. Deidara sabía que esa calma solo era aparente, pero tendría que servir por ahora.

—¿Estás bien? —la mirada de Sasuke fue tan significativa que Deidara le respondió con una breve sonrisa—. Entiendo. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

Sasuke tragó saliva y asintió, incapaz aún de emitir palabra alguna.

—De acuerdo —el mayor lo soltó y comprobó que se mantenía en pie a pesar del caos que debía ser su mente en ese momento. Antes de irse, se acordó de algo importante—. Oye, no estás solo. Aunque no lo parezca, hay mucha gente preocupada por ti, empezando por tu hermano. Todo tiene una explicación y, si todo sale bien, él mismo tendrá la oportunidad de contártela con tranquilidad. Pronto. Y… bueno, el ático es un sitio seguro. Considéralo como si fuera tu casa por el momento.

.

.

Solo tenía que reprimir todos esos pensamientos, todos los sentimientos. Convertirse en un cascarón, ponerse la máscara y seguir adelante. Ya lo había hecho antes. Sin embargo, ese muro de contención cada vez estaba más resquebrajado, hacía aguas por todos lados y cada parche le costaba un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Subió las escaleras como un autómata y atravesó el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta del despacho de Guren, centrado en cada parte de su cuerpo, en lo físico, en lo que sí podía controlar. Levantó la mano y, con el pulso tan firme como el de un cirujano, golpeó la puerta y respondió al «adelante» de Guren entrando en la habitación.

—Gaara me ha dicho que me buscabas.

Guren asintió, levantándose de la silla de detrás del escritorio, y bordeó el mueble hasta llegar al sofá.

—Te he llamado varias veces al móvil.

—Me lo dejé esta mañana en el instituto —se encogió de hombros con indiferencia y se acercó también al sofá, en el que se dejó caer resoplando—. Lo siento, me fui a mitad de las clases porque cada vez soporto menos a todos esos inútiles.

La mujer se sentó a su lado y sonrió. Llevó la mano al hombro del chico y lo masajeó suavemente.

—Estás tenso —dijo en voz baja.

—¿Vas a darme un masaje? —inquirió. El _juego_, la sexualidad, la base de esa relación, tenían que estar presentes si quería actuar de forma normal.

—Es posible —Guren volvió a sonreír y dejó de tocarlo. Se levantó y se dirigió a una mesita auxiliar donde algún empleado había dejado una cubitera con hielo, una botella de whisky y un par de vasos anchos. Preparó ambas bebidas sin preguntar y le dio uno de los vasos a Sasuke—. Quería hablar contigo porque tengo que contarte algo que no te va a gustar.

Casi se ríe, casi suelta una carcajada y un sarcástico «pues este debe ser mi día de suerte».

—¿Qué ocurre? —respondió al fin.

—Hace unos días me encontré con tu tutor. Bueno, a decir verdad me buscó para hablar.

La cara de sorpresa de Sasuke no era fingida. No dijo nada a la espera de que ella continuara.

—¿Sabías que está al corriente de mis fiestas y de lo que haces en ellas? —Sasuke negó con la cabeza—. Supongo que no todos los invitados son tan discretos como se espera de ellos.

—¿Y qué quiere?

—Asistir a la siguiente —Guren lo soltó a bocajarro, observando cuidadosamente la reacción del chico, que se tensó aún más y frunció el ceño, tal como ella esperaba.

—Eso no es posible. ¿Qué le dijiste?

—Me ofreció una cantidad indecente de dinero y juró guardar el secreto. Al parecer está _muy_ interesado en verte actuar allí.

Eso respondía a su pregunta. Sasuke se bebió el contenido del vaso de un solo trago e, inmediatamente, Guren se lo retiró para devolvérselo otra vez lleno.

—No… —se veía claramente perturbado. «Así que esta es la excusa para las malditas fotos, joder».

Guren volvió a sentarse, esta vez a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Sasuke, y le acarició el pelo y la mejilla, segura de que aquella reacción se debía a lo que acababa de contarle y completamente ignorante de todo lo que daba vueltas realmente en la cabeza del chico.

—Lo siento —lo besó en la comisura de los labios y continuó hablando, intercalando las palabras con besos que bajaban por el cuello—. Sabes que es un hombre muy importante. No puedo decirle que no.

—Guren…

—Lo siento —regresó a los labios y los besó con lentitud—, estoy entre la espada y la pared.

—Entiendo… —la separó con discreción y le dio otro sorbo al whisky—. Perdona, pero necesito pensar en ello. Tal vez haya algo que pueda hacer.

—Sasuke… —había estado esperando esa reacción, así que fingió captar la indirecta y actuar de forma comprensiva. Se levantó y él hizo lo mismo—. Si puedo ayudar…

—No te preocupes —dejó el vaso sobre la mesa de centro y se dirigió hacia la puerta—. Gracias por avisarme —simuló una perfecta sonrisa de agradecimiento y salió de allí dejando a la mujer con el convencimiento de que todo marchaba sobre ruedas.

.

.

Un paso más.

Un paso hacia su habitación, con calma, midiendo lo que venía a continuación. Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y se permitió a sí mismo sonreír un segundo con ironía. Una llave que escondía una falsa promesa de privacidad. Una vez dentro, encendió la luz y resopló. Podía hacerlo. Después de todo, ¡claro que podía hacerlo! Se aproximó al colchón y sacó, como la última vez, el sobre que contenía aquellas fotos, consciente en todo momento de que sus movimientos estaban siendo vigilados. No lo dudó. Lo abrió, las miró un momento, las volvió a dejar en el sobre y lo rompió varias veces hasta que los trozos quedaron del tamaño perfecto para que entraran en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros. Se los guardó y dio los primeros pasos para salir de allí. ¿Y ahora qué? No quería pensar en eso. No cuando había conseguido llegar hasta allí de una sola pieza. Y, sin embargo, se había detenido en medio de la habitación como si sus pies estuviesen clavados al suelo. Tomó aire por la nariz, pero este parecía haberse hecho más espeso de golpe y no entraba con la acostumbrada facilidad. Fue consciente de que tenía la boca reseca cuando la abrió para coger más aire y notó que los labios se le habían quedado pegados por culpa de la mezcla de esa especie de saliva seca que atacaba su boca durante las mañanas de resaca y los restos de whisky que había bebido en compañía de aquella mujer disfrazada de ángel de la guarda sadomasoquista.

«Sal de aquí», se dijo a sí mismo. Frunció el ceño. «¿De _aquí_? ¿De esta habitación?». Y la respuesta inevitable aparecía: «De tus propios pensamientos».

Miró de reojo hacia la mesilla de noche, se giró y se sentó en el borde de la cama para abrir el cajón. Condones, lubricante, cigarrillos, pañuelos de papel… En una de las esquinas había una pastilla de color morado con una especie de corazón grabado. Estaba algo pegajosa y tenía pelusas y motitas de suciedad adheridas. La cogió y la frotó contra su muslo, deslizándola arriba y abajo varias veces entre la tela del pantalón y la palma de su mano. Se la metió en la boca sin darle más vueltas e hizo el intento de tragarla un par de veces sin conseguir que pasara de su garganta. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño y se inclinó sobre el lavabo para beber directamente del grifo, evitando en todo momento mirarse al espejo.

Ahora sí. Ahora estaba listo para largarse de _allí_ por unas horas. En todos los sentidos.

.

.

Naruto estaba cabreado. Dispuesto a pasar por delante del portero y de cualquiera que quisiera impedir su entrada en ese momento. Por fortuna, parecía que su acceso al _Kyuubi_ había dejado de estar vetado, cortesía de Sasuke, obviamente. Aprovechó su nueva posición y probó a ver si tenía la misma suerte ante el tipo que vigilaba las escaleras que daban a la zona _vip_. La verdad era que Sasuke había hecho un buen trabajo con eso. Nada más subir, vio a Gaara sirviendo copas detrás de la barra y se acercó a él dándose cuenta de que Sasuke tampoco estaba por allí.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

La pregunta de Gaara, demasiado brusca, le llamó la atención teniendo en cuenta que hasta entonces el pelirrojo había alternado amabilidad y descaro a partes iguales. Y Naruto estaba seguro de que, entre otras cosas, a Gaara le gustaba la idea de montárselo con él. «¿A qué viene eso?».

—Estoy buscando a Sasuke —respondió sin embargo.

—Pues lo siento, pero no está.

Naruto apretó los labios y volvió a echar un vistazo a su alrededor. Sorprendido ante la situación y suponiendo que no iba a sacar nada más de Gaara, se despidió de él parcamente y se encaminó otra vez hacia las escaleras decidido a tentar de nuevo a su suerte en la habitación de Sasuke. No hizo falta. Al descender el último peldaño se lo encontró de frente, a unos dos metros de distancia. Esquivó a un par de personas sin más problema y llegó a su objetivo con el reproche por el plantón de esa mañana saltando en la punta de su lengua. Sasuke tardó un momento en levantar la vista y fijarla en los ojos azules, y Naruto se tragó sus palabras. La mirada de Sasuke gritaba. Aquella oscuridad, negra y brillante, rugía queriendo romperlo todo. No obstante, fue su comportamiento lo que más lo desconcertó: había sacado un cigarro de la cajetilla que guardaba en el bolsillo y se lo había llevado a los labios lentamente, como si cada movimiento estuviese calculado. Lo había encendido y, tras una calada durante la cual lo observó entrecerrar los ojos como si acabara de alcanzar un orgasmo, se dio la vuelta y se encaminó directamente y sin mediar palabra hacia el lateral de una de las barras. Dejando a un lado la extrañeza, el enfado y cualquier cosa que pensara decirle hasta ese momento, Naruto lo siguió, caminando un paso por detrás, mudo de repente. Ignorando la mirada de dos camareros, Sasuke entró al almacén, agarró una botella de whisky y salió a la calle por la puerta trasera.

—Deja de seguirme —después de tirar las fotos hechas pedazos en el primer contenedor de basura que encontró, abrió la botella, le pegó un trago y luego otro. Si mezclando sustancias se le derretían los sesos, mejor. Se atragantó, tosió, se limpió los labios con la manga de la sudadera e hizo el amago de volver a llevarse el vidrio a los labios, pero la mano de Naruto se interpuso en su intención desde atrás, agarrando la botella por el cuello.

—Deja tú de comportarte como un capullo.

Sasuke cerró los ojos un momento, el pulso le tembló y la adrenalina tensó sus músculos agarrotándolos como si acabase de salir de una bañera llena de cubitos de hielo. Sintiendo el escalofrío y la rigidez, Naruto lo sujetó por el hombro, tirando para mirarlo de frente y haciendo que el cigarro que aún aguantaba en la otra mano cayera al suelo. Sus ojos seguían gritando, brillantes y negros como la noche, como un ancla que busca dónde agarrarse. No era la primera vez que lo miraba así, ¿verdad? Eran los mismos ojos que recordaba justo antes de cada uno de los besos inocentes. La negrura que buscaba agarrarse a él cuando Naruto era demasiado niño como para darse cuenta algo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —musitó.

Como respuesta, solo una ligera negación con la cabeza.

—Suelta la botella, Naruto —tal vez sus ojos gritaran pidiendo auxilio, pero Sasuke se encargaba muy bien de que nadie lograra alcanzarlos.

—No.

—¿Sabes qué? Haces que quiera darte una paliza por gilipollas —pegó un tirón y consiguió que Naruto la soltara a la fuerza. Se giró y echó a andar hacia el principio del callejón sintiendo la cabeza a punto de estallarle. Esa noche quería freírse el cerebro, colocarse y descansar. Desahogarse follándose a alguien, dejándose follar. Cualquier cosa, pero en ese momento no estaba preparado para asimilar lo que había pasado.

—Sasuke…

—Déjame —la voz de Naruto había sonado justo a sus espaldas y no necesitaba oír lo que quisiera que tuviera que decirle.

—Oye…

—¡Que me dejes tranquilo! —gritó con su autocontrol hecho añicos. No lo entendía, no podía entender que siguiese ahí después de todo. Se giró para encararlo y no pudo evitar desfogar su rabia con un puñetazo en el estómago de su amigo—. ¡¿Eres gilipollas o qué? Pareces un puto suicida siguiéndome como un perrito faldero.

—¡Ngh! —encorvado, con el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados, miró a Sasuke preparado para devolverle el golpe. Lo enganchó de la sudadera y lo estampó contra la pared, sujetándolo con el antebrazo sobre el pecho, pero la expresión que le devolvieron los ojos negros le quitó de lleno las ganas de golpearlo.

Sasuke temblaba de nuevo. Tal vez de impotencia, seguramente de frío. Y sus ojos brillaban anegados en rabia; la frustración resbalando suavemente por sus mejillas. Naruto apretó un poco más el antebrazo cuando el otro trató de librarse del agarre.

—Suéltame.

—No.

—¡Que me sueltes! ¡Mierda, suéltame de una jodida vez! —lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, logrando que Naruto se separara de él lo justo y le dejara el espacio suficiente para volver a golpearlo, esta vez con el puño cerrado sobre su mandíbula—. ¿Quién te crees que eres, eh? ¡Deja de jugar a ser el puto héroe! —levantó el puño para asestarle otro golpe. Sin embargo, Naruto estaba preparado en esta ocasión y no le costó demasiado evitarlo agarrándolo por la muñeca. Así, le sujetó los dos brazos y lo volvió a acorralar entre la pared y su propio cuerpo. Sasuke soltó la botella y esta echó a rodar después de un ruido seco hasta que topó con la rueda de uno de los contenedores de basura.

—Estate quieto —lo miró seriamente, manteniendo a duras penas la calma para no liarse a golpes con ese bastardo gilipollas que le había partido el labio, convencido de que cualquier cosa que hiciera que Sasuke actuara así de repente tenía que ser algo grave.

—Naruto, suéltame.

—Seguro, para que me partas la cara —miró a Sasuke a los ojos, negros y acuosos, se vio en ellos y su cerebro se alimentó sin querer de esa oscuridad.

Aparentemente resignado, Sasuke dejó de hacer fuerza con los brazos y apoyó la cabeza en la pared, echándola hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos para no enfrentar más esa mirada.

—Deja de joderme, Naruto… Estoy cansado… —susurró.

Sintió que Naruto aflojaba el agarre, pero sin llegar a soltarlo del todo. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser así con él? Si en vez de Naruto fuese cualquier otro... Si tuviese delante a Gaara… o a Kakashi… Si fuese así, en ese momento estaría restregándose contra su cuerpo, buscando un resquicio de calor ajeno, una salida al frío que tenía incrustado en los huesos, exigiendo el sexo superficial y violento que su conciencia pedía para desconectar. Un hormigueo tan conocido como artificial se extendió por su piel mientras sus latidos aceleraban, dándole una nueva perspectiva tan sensata como adulterada. Darle tantas vueltas a un asunto tan sencillo… La satisfacción sexual o el alejamiento definitivo. En cualquier caso, lo mirase por donde lo mirase, aquello no tenía más que ventajas. Las drogas eran realmente efectivas; clarividencia en forma de pastilla. ¿Qué era entonces lo que lo había llevado a tener ese tipo de relación con Naruto, ese tira y afloja tan tenso? «El miedo», le dijo la voz de la realidad hundiéndose poco a poco en el fondo del éxtasis farmacéutico, «lo que ocurre es que estás cagado de miedo». Levantó los párpados y enfocó su mirada entornada en Naruto, que parecía esperar una reacción que le indicara qué hacer a continuación. Bajó la vista y vio su propia mano aferrándose al abrigo del otro, a la altura del pecho, sin ser consciente ni siquiera de en qué momento la había movido hasta ahí.

—Sasuke…

—Bésame.

—¿Qué?

—Tócame… —tiró del abrigo atrayendo el cuerpo de Naruto hacia sí, tan cerca que podía sentir en la cara el calor de su respiración, dulce como el whisky que había bebido minutos antes.

Las paredes, el suelo, las luces de la calle principal a la entrada de ese callejón... Todo se agitaba y se acercaba siseando palabras lúbricas que lamían su carne. Se dejó caer apoyándose en la pared de cemento, antes de que Naruto pudiera hacer algo por evitarlo. La camiseta se le subió y la pared sucia le arañó la espalda. Su pequeño quejido de molestia se desvaneció en cuanto su culo dio contra el suelo. Miró a Naruto desde abajo y lo enganchó del cinturón para que se acercara otra vez.

—Estás colocado… —Naruto resopló y cogió la mano que trataba de hacer que se agachara.

—Sí, y el problema ahora mismo es que tú no lo estás —se soltó y alargó el brazo hacia un lado para coger la botella de whisky del suelo. La levantó y se la ofreció a Naruto con una sonrisa estúpida que el otro no había visto jamás en él—. Bebe.

—No —esta vez consiguió quitársela sin problema y dejarla a un lado en el suelo antes de que los nervios hicieran que la estrellara contra la pared. Se estaba alterando por momentos.

—Vamos, te estoy dando la excusa perfecta para que puedas liarte con un tío. Emborráchate y… ¡Ngh!

La bofetada le pilló por sorpresa y lo dejó aturdido durante un par de segundos.

—¡No necesito una puta excusa para hacer eso! ¡No contigo! ¡La necesito para no hacerlo, joder! —lo agarró del antebrazo y tiró hacia arriba—. Levántate.

Lo hizo a duras penas mientras Naruto seguía tironeando de su brazo y, nada más ponerse de pie, volvió a sentir el frío del cemento en su espalda cuando se vio empotrado en la pared, aplastado entre ella y el otro cuerpo. Y habría asegurado que lo que lo movía era la ira si no hubiese visto el deseo bullendo en el azul de sus ojos. El desconcierto bailó en su expresión, pero pronto quedó olvidado bajo la sensación de los labios de Naruto, que lamían, besaban y mordían mientras sus manos jugueteaban por los costados sin saber muy bien dónde quedarse. La necesidad aguijoneó su mente. Abrió la boca y se encontró con la ansiedad de Naruto y la humedad de su lengua, jurando que lo había echado de menos como un adicto. Su jadeo rompió el silencio crujiente de la noche; un mordisco en su nuez y un camino de saliva bajando por su cuello y subiendo después por su mandíbula. Volvió a jadear cuando Naruto agarró con fuerza sus nalgas y juntó los bultos más que evidentes de sus entrepiernas, adelantando una rodilla y obligándolo así a separar las piernas.

Entonces, un sonido sordo los sobresaltó e hizo que se detuvieran. Naruto miró al suelo torciendo el gesto. Sasuke había golpeado con el pie la botella de whisky y esta rodó otra vez antes de detenerse frente al mismo contenedor. Después miró a Sasuke. Sus labios generalmente pálidos ahora estaban enrojecidos y mojados de saliva, igual que su mejilla izquierda, aunque fuese por causas bien distintas; la boca entreabierta, la respiración impaciente; la barbilla alzada que lo retaba sin querer, a ver si era capaz de volver a por más. Sus ojos, de un negro cristalizado en la oscuridad de la noche, mantenían una extraña expresión de excitación errática que parecía columpiarse entre el deseo del _ahora_ y el dolor reminiscente de todo lo que quedaba fuera de su actual burbuja narcótica.

—Lo siento… —balbuceó Naruto después de colocar una mano en ese hombro huesudo que, pese a la anterior cercanía, no dejaba de temblar—. He sido un idiota.

La otra mano había ido a parar a su mejilla y Naruto deslizaba suavemente el pulgar sobre los restos resecos de las lágrimas y la ligera hinchazón causada por la bofetada. Sasuke frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada asumiendo el nuevo error. Sabía lo que venía ahora: los remordimientos, las excusas, los «esto no está bien» y también los «sería mejor olvidarlo». Era de esperarse.

—Joder, lo he hecho todo mal —Naruto continuó hablando. Le asustaba el hecho de que Sasuke fuese totalmente consciente de lo que sentía por él, pero le asustaba más aún que lo malinterpretara todo como parecía que lo estaba haciendo y pusiera el punto y final definitivo a su enredado vínculo de amistad. «No quiero ver esa cara otra vez», se dijo. Era ahora o nunca—. Te dije que podías confiar en mí, que quería que volviésemos a ser amigos y lo primero que hago es cagarla —hablaba pausadamente, queriendo ordenar sus ideas para decir más de lo que podía expresar solo con algunas frases—. No quiero que pienses que me acerco a ti para… bueno, mierda, los amigos no hacen… —casi gimoteó de frustración—, pero cuando tú… cuando te veo, yo…

—Naruto…

—… no puedo evitar querer tocarte y entonces es como si saltara una chispa, como electricidad o una de esas mierdas, yo qué sé…

—Naruto —Sasuke suspiró sin estar seguro de querer seguir escuchándolo.

—… y me quemas… —salvó con un paso la escasa distancia que los separaba en ese momento y, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o cómo acercarse después de su extraña confesión, terminó por abrazar fuertemente el cuerpo de su amigo y apoyar la barbilla en su hombro, susurrando directamente sobre su oído—. Me quemas, Sasuke, me… quemas…

Tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra y ansiar la caída, eso sí era estúpido. Calado de estupidez hasta los huesos, Sasuke volvió a atentar contra su propia cordura respondiendo a ese abrazo.

—Detén esto… —pidió.

—No… —aspiró el aroma de Sasuke y besó su cuello con delicadeza mientras una sonrisa verdadera se iba extendiendo poco a poco por su cara. Subió por la mandíbula y llegó hasta la comisura de los labios, que lamió como si quisiera hacerle cosquillas con una pluma.

—Naruto… —exigió.

—No —pasó a sus labios con lentitud, y la ciudad, siempre tan ajetreada, pareció oscilar de pronto con la cadencia de un tiempo sin prisas.

Se acabó. Estaba demasiado cansado como para seguir fingiendo indiferencia. Había jugado y había perdido. Abandonarse al calor de Naruto era comprar un billete de ida hacia el suicidio, abrazarse a una droga que terminaría por desaparecer, pero realmente estaba tan cansado… Y Naruto lo besaba de aquella forma…, como si quisiera sorber todo lo malo que había en su cabeza. Y era tan sencillo estar así…

—Sasuke —lo llamó después de un tímido beso en los labios, sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. Sé que esto va a sonar muy muy egoísta, pero… tengo hambre —Naruto sonrió aun más al ver la confusión que expresaba la cara de su amigo, lo agarró de la mano y tiró de él hacia la calle principal, donde había dejado aparcada la moto al ir a buscarlo a aquel antro—. Podemos pasar por algún sitio y pedir algo para llevar.

—Naruto…

—Lo siento, pero no pienso escuchar nada de lo que digas por ahora. Esta noche vas a tener que escucharme tú a mí.

Naruto sonreía… y todo parecía tan sencillo…

.

.

* * *

_No sé si alguien seguirá leyendo esta historia después de tanto tiempo, pero si es así, gracias (de verdad U_U)._

_Ah, ni siquiera se me pasa por la cabeza pedir un comentario... Me conformo con seguir apareciendo por aquí sin que me tiren piedras._


	12. AVISO

Siguiendo las reglas de este sitio , no voy a poder seguir subiendo aquí el fic. Me he enterado de esto después de leer la actualización del fic "Apóstol de Dios", de Kini-Ainotsuki, y yo no soy tan buena como ella así que no pienso adaptar mi fic para que cumpla las reglas (de hecho, no sabría por dónde empezar).

Al loro:

Please note we would like to clarify the content policy we have in place since 2002. follows the Fiction Rating system ranging from Fiction K to Fiction M. Although Fiction Ratings goes up to Fiction MA, since 2002 has not allowed Fiction MA rated content which can contain adult/explicit content on the site. only accepts content in the Fiction K through Fiction M range. Fiction M can contain adult language, themes and suggestions. Detailed descriptions of physical interaction of sexual or violent nature is considered Fiction MA and has not been allowed on the site since 2002.

Y para quien no sepa inglés, el tema es que según la política que tienen en vigor desde 2002, no se permite el contenido para mayores de 18. Me da una pereza horrible eliminar mis fics, así que los dejaré hasta que el administrador del sitio lo haga o me dé un aviso. El caso es que si queréis seguir leyéndolo, el nuevo capítulo está en mis perfiles de solohumo/fanfics y amor-yaoi/fanfic con el mismo seudónimo (usu666).

Capítulo 12. Mi alma huele a ti

Lamento las molestias de tener que buscar en Google, pero me parece lo más adecuado si hay gente que no quiere leer un rating MA si no está especificado. Muchas gracias.

PD. Aprovecho para hacer publi y decir que en el sitio de SoloHumo está permitido subir fics para mayores de 18 (jejeje).


End file.
